Bugsladdin
by Essteka
Summary: A Looney Tunes version of Aladdin. Bugs Bunny is a rabbit who falls in love with a rabbit princess. To win her heart, he will use a lamp containing a being with incredible powers. Bugs x Lola
1. Looney Tunes Nights

Hi everybody! I finally decide to do a Disney parody. My first one! This story is a parody of my all-time favorite Disney movie: Aladdin! And I decided to do a Looney Tunes version of this movie. So, all the characters will be played by Looney Tunes characters. Also, since I'm a French Canadian from Quebec, I'm not as good in English as in French. So, maybe there will be a lot of grammar errors, maybe not.

Enjoy this first chapter!

Chapter 1 : Looney Tunes Nights

A skunk was travelling in the desert on the back of a camel. This skunk had only black fur. However, he had white fur on his face and on his stomach. A white line was on the back of his tail and on his back. In addition of a black nose, the inside of his ears was white. He was, of course, Pepé le Pew. He began to sing a little song.

Pepé: **Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**

**Where the "Break the fourth wall" lines roam**

**Where it's funny and immense**

**And the laugh is intense**

**It's amusing, but hey, it's home!**

**Where the jokes' from the east**

**And the gags' from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Hop a carpet and fly**

**To another Looney Tunes Nights!**

**Looney Tunes Nights**

**Like Looney Tunes Days**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Looney Tunes Nights**

**Neath Looney Tunes Moons**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could laugh and laugh hard**

**Out there on the Tunes**

Pepé arrived finally in a town: Looneygrabah! He got down of the camel by slipping on his neck. The camel falled on his belly, exhausted. Then, all the people in town flees of the city while shouting after seeing Pepé. The camel then appeared with suitcases.

"That's enough! I can't stand no more! I refuse to continue carrying this stinky skunk!", said the camel. Then, he leaved the place. Pepé looked dumbstruck.

"Aaah! Another one qui s'en va! It is ze seventeenth time it happens to moi! Je wondering what is happening to those animaux! Well, right!" Then, he looked at the camera as he say "Ah! L'amour! Ze most beautifull thing in le monde! Of course, je suis a great specialist! Today, je vais telling you an excellent lo…" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a big noise. The camera falled on its side. "Hey! What is ça?"

Then, somebody appeared on the screen and talked. It was a seventeen years old boy with black hairs and who is wearing a blue shirt, white pants and grey shoes. It was Essteka, director of the movie.

"The cameraman forgot to recover his nostrils." said Essteka.

"His nostrils? Pourquoi?"

"Hum, it doesn't matter."

Suddenly, Pepé noticed something. "Pourquoi are you all recovering your nostrils?"

"I told you it doesn't matter! Continue reading your text."

Then, a tripod was placed under the camera. The skunk continue his presentation. "Like I told vous earlier, je vais telling you…"

"Cut!" yelled Essteka.

"But, seesh! What is happening maintenant?"

"The wall behind you isn't entirely painted." Then, a megaphone appeared in the hand of the young director. "A painter! We need a painter!"

At once, a painter arrived on the set with white paint. He painted all the wall's part who wasn't entirely white. As he finished, the painter sent the white paint pot in the air. Then, the paint falled on the back of a female black cat named Penelope. The cat was sleeping. She woke up a few seconds after she received the paint on her back. And Penelope decided to walk around the set.

"And maintenant, je vais telling you an excellent love story. But, in order to make ze film much more popular than any other film d'amour and in order to make sure that this movie will be liking by even ze men, ze producteurs asked the writer to add a lot of humour and action. So, instead of 45 minutes, this film will last about 1 hour and 30 minutes. But it doesn't matter. Je vais read this story. It tells the story of a young man who discover a lampe who will changer his life forever. Ze story begins during a night where… WHAAOOO!" Pepé was interrupted when he saw Penelope who was walking on the set. Suddenly, the skunk went right near the false skunk and hugged her very thight. "Ah! Mon amour! Let me show toi a world of happiness! Tu are so belle! You will be ma Juliette and I will be ton Roméo!" The skunk tried to kiss her. Suddenly, Penelope ran away from him. But Pepé didn't lost hope. He began to chase her, as usual.

Because of this, a projector was dropped in front of the camera. The projector began to project on the wall a movie who tell the story Pepé was supposed to read.

* * *

  
In the desert, it was the night. A little man with big red mustaches who is wearing vizier clothes and a black thin-strip mask was waiting on a horse. He was holding a snake-shape scepter. Besides him on the horse, there was a strange creature black skin, no mouth and no nose. The creature was wearing a green helmet with a broom on the top, a red jumpsuit, somekind of green metal skirt and white shoes. They were respectively called Sam and Marvin. Then, a tiny brown tornado came near them. As the tornado stop spinning, it appeared it was, in fact, a brown tasmanian devil.

"Did you see your watch!? You are late, dirty beast!" yelled Sam.

"WARG! BLAH! BLAH! Me not being late! RARGH! RARGH!" said the Tasmanian Devil know as Taz.

"Oh! Shut up, idiot!" Then, Sam hit Taz's head with his scepter. A bump appeared on the Tasmanian Devil's head. "Do you have the other part?" asked Sam.

"Taz having other part of thing!" said Taz. He then showed a little piece who constitute the half of a whole thing.

"Give it to me!"

Rapidly, Sam took the piece right after Taz showed him from his pocket. Then, the former cowboy showed the other half piece from his pocket and put both piece together. It looks like a golden egg. A glowing golden egg. Suddenly, the egg flew at high speed in the desert.

"Hurry!" yelled Sam.

The horse galloped in direction to the flying egg. Taz followed the horse while whirling like a tornado. The egg stop at some place and was joined by Sam, Marvin and Taz. The egg whirled on itself and made appeared a barn made with sand. The barn began to talk with its door.

"I am the Barn of Wonders! Who dared to wake me up?" boomed the Barn.

Then, Sam look at Taz. The Tasmanian Devil was doing nothing at all.

"Go! What are you waiting, stupid devil?!"

"Oh! Yeah! Blargh! Blargh! Finding lamp. Whargh! Rargh!"

"Don't forget. You gives me the lamp and you will keep the treasure." added the former cowboy.

"Whargh! Blargh! Alright. Blargh!"

The Tasmanian went next to the Barn of Wonders.

"I repeat for those who didn't understand. Who dared to wake me up?" said the Barn.

"Flargh! Whargh! Taz, tasmanian devil. Rargh! Blargh!"

"Only one person can enter. Let's see if you can do."

However, the brown beast wasn't sure if he should go. Meanwhile, Sam was impatient.

"Blargh! Dunno. Flargh!"

"What in tarnation! Go in, dirty beast!"

"Whargh! Alright."

The Barn had the door open. Taz advance slowly towards the door, closed eyes. After some seconds, he put his foot inside the door. He opened his eyes and noticed nothing wrong was happening. The beast walked more into the Barn. Suddenly, he heard an earthquake. Then, the door closed and the Barn ate Taz. The latter was screaming. Then, the Barn collapsed back to normal and dissapeared in the sand. Its voice was heard again "Only one person with a golden heart, a diamond in the rough, can enter the Barn of Wonders."

Seeing this, Sam went down his horse, threw his hat on the ground and jumped on it many times.

"What in tarnation! Stupid broken barn!"

Meanwhile, Marvin sighed as he saw his boss being so angry.

"Calm down, Sam. Calm down."

"You, Marvin, I didn't talk to you!" Then, Sam took his hat and throw him to the martian. The latter moved his head on the side and avoided the hat. "Where will I find a guy with a golden heart, now?! Huh?! Where is this stupid diamond in the rough!?"

End of chapter.

Not bad for a first chapter, isn't it? Anyway, you now know who are playing Jafar and Iago. And in the next chapter, you will discover who are gonna play Abu and Razoul. You already know who is playing Aladdin if you read the title of this story.

BTW, my cameo as the director of this movie is a tribute to No Limit 5, Papa T 41, Wormtail96 and other authors who like to insert themselves in their fanfictions. In my fanfics, sometimes I appear as a supporting character, sometimes as a cameo.

Well, read and review!


	2. One Jump Ahead

I'm back! I'm glad to see that this story is loving by some friends. Now, time to answer reviews.

Nightw2: Well, you are right about Razoul. Of course! I accept suggestions. If I was able to do a lot of suggestions myself to some authors, I can accept suggestions for my stories as well.

acosta: No, Tweety and Speedy won't play Abu. I have somebody else in mind for this character. But Tweety and Speedy will appear in this story, that's for sure.

NL: Yeah, French is my first language and English is my second. So, this is why I warned the readers that there could be some grammar errors.

Anyway, yesterday, I watched "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" for the fifth time in my life, just to make sure that the characters are true to themselves in this chapter and the others. And now, we'll finally meet the main character of this story, who happens to be my most favorite cartoon character of all-time!

Chapter 2 : One Jump Ahead

The next day, in the arabian city of Looneygrabah, somebody was running on the rooftop. He stopped right next to the edge of the rooftop. It was a grey rabbit with long ears. He has buck teeth, whiskers and white fur on his muzzle, belly and feet. The only clothes he was wearing were a pair of white gloves, a purple vest and a little red hat. He was none other than Bugs Bunny. The rabbit was holding a carrot in his hands. He looked down and saw he was at an high height.

"Thewe you awe, wabbit!"

Bugs turned to see the one who was speaking. It was a bald man who is wearing a green viking helmet, a green armor, white pants and white shoes. He was also carrying a gun. His name was Elmer Fudd, captain of the gards. Elmer was followed by two other guards.

"You won't escape me, wabbit!" said the captain as he did his trademark laugh.

Bugs looked down again. Then, he looked at his carrot.

"All this for a simple carrot?" Then, not wanting to be caught by the guards, the rabbit jumped off the roof. As he fell, he landed on a rope with clothes hanging out to dry. Like if he was in a circus, Bugs tried to keep his balance. But it was a little bit difficult for him. "I better use this." Then, Bugs summoned an umbrella as he began to dance on the rope.

Bugs: **I'm singin' without rain!**

**I'm singin' without rain!**

Suddenly, he stumbled from the rope and fell to the ground. Fortunately for him, the rabbit landed on a bunch of clothes. He then caught the carrot in his hand. Then, he heard Elmer from the rooftop, who was talking to his men.

"Get him! He won't escape me so easy!"

"Easy? This guy doesn't know what is the definition of 'easy', accordin' to the dictionnary." said Bugs to the readers. The rabbit hidden himself in an empty barrel. Then, Elmer came, trying to find the thief. The captain didn't notice anything suspect as he leaved the place. Then, Bugs came from hiding, turned to the readers and said "Hee hee! What a maroon! Bugs Bunny is not the kind of guy who can be in trouble."

Suddenly, Elmer came right next to the rabbit, caught him by the neck and aimed his gun to him.

"I finally got you, wabbit!" said the captain as he did his trademark laugh.

"I'm in trouble!"

"I have been waiting fow this since a long time ago!"

Suddenly, Elmer received a blow on the head. An enormous bump came from his helmet. Then, he released the rabbit and fell to the ground, unconscious. A lot of stars was flying above his head. As Bugs came out of the barrel, he saw somebody behind Elmer. It was a black feathered duck with an orange beak, orange webbed feet and a white collar around his neck. He was also wearing a little purple hat and a dark pink vest similar to Bugs' vest. Behind his back, the duck was holding an enormous woolden mallet. No need to explain how Elmer became unconscious. Anyway, Bugs was happy to see the duck.

"Daffy! You arrived just in time!"

"Do you have the food on you?"

"Yeah!"

Then, Bugs showed his carrot to Daffy. However, as he saw this, the duck became angry.

"A carrot, again! This can't be true, are you obsessed or what?!"

The rabbit rubbed the carrot on his own face.

"But, Daffy! A carrot, it's soft, it's exquisite, it's so good!"

"Well, next time, steal something that I, which is ME, like to eat!" yelled the duck.

"Thewe won't be a next time!" said Elmer as he is no more unconscious as well as aiming his gun to the rabbit and the duck. In the same time he was about to shoot, Bugs recovered the hole of the gun with his carrot. The gun exploded. The bald man became ashes.

"We should better split up." told Bugs to Daffy.

"Finally! Mr. Bunny find a good idea for the first time!" angrily responded the duck.

"The last time as well!" said Elmer as he became normal. He aimed his gun to the thieves. They screamed as they were running into different directions.

* * *

  
Daffy joined a lane. He breathed heavily after running so many minutes.

"Think, Daffy! Think!" he said to himself as he tried to find an idea for escaping the guard. Suddenly, he smiled as a light bulb appeared above his head. Seeing the bulb, Daffy took it and let it in his pocket. Then, he summoned a lot of signs and write some words in it. He turned to the readers as he said "Yeah, I know it's EXTREMELY classic. But knowing the bald man, it will work." As he finished to write on the signs, faster than anything else, he stuck them on almost all the walls in Looneygrabah. As he stuck the last sign on a wall, he suddenly felt a gun on his back.

"Finally! I found you, duck!"

The duck slowly turned around and saw it was Elmer who was aiming his gun on him again. Then, with an angry face, Daffy went right next to the captain.

"Hey! How dare are you attacking a poor little animal who doesn't have any protection!? It's illegal!"

"Really? Why?" asked Elmer as he was dumbstruck.

"Oh! Come on! You didn't read the sign!?" said Daffy as he pointed to the sign he recently stuck on the wall. Here, you can read 'Duck Season: Closed. Rabbit Season: Opened.'

"Oh! Sowwy!" said Elmer as he leaved the place and tried to find Bugs.

"What did I tell you earlier?" said the duck as he turned to the readers.

Meanwhile, Elmer was walking slowly, step by step. Suddenly, he turned to the readers, put his finger in front of his mouth as he said "Shhhhh! Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits." before doing his trademark laugh.

* * *

  
Bugs also joined another lane. He hidden in the shadow and pressed himself against the wall, breathing heavily. Then, he took a look and saw that nobody was following him.

"Alright! I sowed them!"said Bugs. He dug a hole on the ground. Then, the rabbit jumped in the hole. Meanwhile, Elmer was following rabbit traces who brang him to the hole. Then, he shooted many times in the hole. Elmer looked in the hole to see if he got the rabbit. Suddenly, Bugs came from another hole he dug. As he saw the bald man, the carrot thief came right next to him. Then, he chewed his carrot as he ask "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Without recognizing his famous ennemy's voice, Elmer looked to see who was talking to him. Here, he still doesn't recognize him.

"Well, you see, I twy to catch a wabbit."

"Oh, yeah? Does he have long ears like this?" asked Bugs as he pointed his ears.

"Yes! Exactly."

"Does he have a tail like this?" asked the rabbit as he turned and pointed his tail.

"Yes. That's wight."

"Does he have big teeth like this?" asked the carrot thief as he showed his teeth.

"Indeed. He has teeth like this."

Slowly, Bugs went next right to Elmer's ear and said "Well, doc', I don't know if you noticed it, but… I'M A RABBIT!" He yelled the last part very loudly in the ear of the captain. The latter, a little dumbstruck, didn't wait any longer as he insert his gun in the mouth of the rabbit.

"It's ovew fow you, wascally wabbit! Wabbit Season is open!" said Elmer as he did his trademark laugh.

However, Bugs wasn't scared at all. He slowly removed the gun from his mouth. Then, he chewed his carrot again. Elmer was wondering what is happening right now.

"Hey, doc'! Do you know it's illegal? Rabbit Season isn't open!"

"Not open?" asked the bald man. He was dumbstruck like when Daffy told him about Duck Season earlier.

"No, no. However, Duck Season is open."

Daffy came right next to the rabbit, his fists next to his kneel. The duck was face to face with Bugs.

"Don't listen to him! He's only lying! Rabbit Season is open!"

"Duck Season."

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season."

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season."

"Rabbit Season!"

Then, Bugs did a blink eye to the readers before saying "Rabbit Season."

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season."

"I say it's Duck Season and I say FIRE!!" said Daffy as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Then, with a determinated face, Elmer aimed at the duck and shoot. Then, the beak spinned a lot of times before resting back to where it was. Daffy opened his eyes as he said "Hum! Hum! Let's try that again."

"Okay." responded Bugs.

"I'll start it, this time."

"Right."

"Rabbit Season!" said the duck as he grabbed the gun and points it to Bugs.

"Duck Season." said Bugs as he pushed the gun towards the duck.

"Rabbit Season!" Again, Daffy pushed the gun towards the rabbit.

"Ra…bbit… Season." This time, Bugs span the gun clockwise and aimed at himself.

"Duck Season!! FIRE!!" Daffy grabbed the gun and aimed at himself. Again, Elmer shooted. This time, Daffy's beak was in the back of his head. Slowly, he replaced his beak back to normal. Then, he looked angrily at the rabbit. "You're despicable! Okay, this time, you start it."

"Whatever you say." He then aimed Elmer's gun at himself. "Rabbit."

"Duck!! FIRE!!" Again, Daffy aimed the gun at himself. Again, Elmer shooted the duck. This time, the duck's head flipped upside-down. Then, Daffy replaced his head back to normal.

"Wait a minute! There's a big anachronism in this story!" said Bugs. The duck and the captain looked at him, wondering what is the big anachronism. "Elmer, you have a gun while it doesn't even exist in this time period!" Suddenly, the gun disappeared.

"Maybe I don't have a gun, but at least, I have a swowd!" said Elmer as he showed his sword to his ennemy. However, Daffy was only laughing at the weapon.

"Yeah! Right! Like if he can really scare us with a simple knife! I would like to see that!" Then, Elmer did some moves with his sword on the duck. However, Daffy wasn't wounded. "Ha! You missed me!"

Suddenly, the high part of his body slipped from the low part of his body. Daffy couldn't believe his eyes. Then, his head slipped from the high part. In fact, Elmer didn't miss him at all. The duck's hands took the head from the ground and replace it on his place. Then, the arms hung to the legs before replacing the high part on the low part. The duck was back to normal. After this, Bugs and Daffy got their eyes popping out as they are seeing the sword. Then, Elmer tried to wound the thieves, mainly Bugs since he was the one who stole the carrot and he was the most famous thief in Looneygrabah. In the same time, Bugs began to sing.

Bugs: **Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline**

The rabbit jumped on a barrel. The captain aimed his sword to Bugs, but he missed him when the rabbit jumped above the bald man.

**One swing ahead of the sword**

Then, Daffy raspberries to Elmer. As the bald man looked to the duck and was about to hit him with the sword, Bugs took his belt. Elmer's pants fell down.

**I steal what only I can't afford… and that's everythin'!**

The rabbit went right next to the captain's face, showing his carrot. The bald man became more angry. Then, Bugs and Daffy flees from the hunter. The latter tried to follow them, but it was hard without belt.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

Suddenly, Bugs and Daffy were face to face with another guard. He was about to cut them with his sword. The rabbit and the duck ran next to a pole near them. The guard cut the pole instead of the two antropomorphic animals.

**That's all and that's no joke**

Then, they climbed a bunch of box.

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Here, the rabbit pushed a box. The box fell on the guards who climbed the bunch of box. As they fell to the ground, they looked angrily to Bugs.

Guards: **Rascally Rabbit!**

**Scroundrel! Take that!**

When Bugs and Daffy came to the top of a platform, the gards throw them a lot of lettuce as well as some daggers. They avoided easily. Then, Bugs looked down to see the guards.

Bugs: **Just a little snack, guys!**

Suddenly, the guards throw many swords. Quickly, the rabbit and the duck avoided them. Then, the guards shaked the platform in order to tossing them off the platform.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back, guys!**

Suddenly, Daffy fell from the platform. Next, Bugs was about to jump, like if he was about to do a suicide.

Bugs: **I can't take a hit, gotta face the facts**

Then, the rabbit jumped. Luckily for him, Daffy was on a horizontal pole, ready to catch the rabbit.

Bugs: **You're my only friend, Daffy!**

Like in somekind of acrobats show, Bugs and Daffy landed inside a building. There, they saw some pretty female rabbits. Apparently, they were annoyed to see them.

Girls: **Who? Oh! It's sad Bugs Bunny's hit the bottom**

Discreetly, the duck went next to some fruits. Hungry, Daffy ate some of them.

**He's become a one-hare rise in crime**

Then, one of the girl swirled Bugs, who find himself besides a fat, female rabbit. It seems like she was the mother of the girls.

Fat female rabbit: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got'em!**

The girls' mother swinged her broom to Bugs. The carrot thief avoided the broom. A little annoyed by that, he then went next to the girls.

Bugs: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

Then, the rabbit sat near a window. He was joigned by Daffy.

**Tell ya all about it when I got the time!**

One of the girls pushed Bugs and Daffy out of the window. Then, they rebound in sat position on a tarp.

**One j****ump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

The guards were stil searching for them. In fact, Bugs and Daffy were hiding behind a muscular man who was flexing, trying to imitate each of his moves. Suddenly, they made a mistake and were discovered. Of course, they ran.

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

Then, Elmer saw them as he said "Thewe they awe!" After this, Bugs jumped on the back of a bunch of sheep.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

As he turned, the rabbit saw the bald man and his guards following him.

**One hit ahead of the flock**

Then, the rabbit jump off the sheep and started running.

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block!**

Then, he jumped above a fakir on a bed of nails. Some of the guards jumped above the fakir as well. But a fat guard fell on the fakir. Does anyone can call an ambulance for the fakir? Meanwhile, Daffy was wearing jewelry. Looking at himself, he couldn't help but loving all those jewels. He took a mirror from his pocket and couldn't resist to looking at himself lovingly. Suddenly, the real owner of those jewels saw the duck. Angrily, he grabbed HIS jewels.

Real owner: **Stop thief! Vandal!**

Bugs saw Daffy. Annoyed, he grabbed the duck by the neck.

Bugs: **Daffy!**

Then, an unknow woman cried as he saw the rabbit and the duck.

Woman: **Scandal!**

Then, they were surrounded by the guards, besides a door.

Bugs: **Let's not be too hasty!**

Then, the door opened, revealing an old and ugly female rabbit. This female rabbit took Bugs in her arms. Both Bugs, Daffy and the guards were disgusted to see her.

Old and ugly female rabbit: **Still I think he's rather tasty!**

Fortunately for him, Bugs was able to get freed of this rabbit. Then, he went next to the guards, like if they were friends.

Bugs: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get alon'!**

Guards: **Wrong!**

Then, the guards jumped on the rabbit and the duck, making a figthing dust cloud. When the dust cloud disappeared, Bugs and Daffy disappeared as well. In fact, they were hiding in two vases. Of course, the guards saw them. It didn't take long before the thieves came out of hiding and started running. Then, they jumped above a pile of coals. There, Elmer and his men ran on the coals. Their feet didn't like that at all. Then, Bugs and Daffy ran in front of a guy who was about to eat a sword. Seeing this, Daffy stole it from the guy. Then, he jumped in front of the guards, making some moves with the sword. The guards were horrified to see this.

"He's got a sword!... Wait a minute! Aren't we supposed to have sword as well?" asked one of the guards. Realizing this, the guards took all the swords they have as they are yelling "Yeah!"

With a stupid smile, the duck put slowly the sword on the ground before running after Bugs. The thieves stopped next to a guy who was doing a rope trick. They stopped because there were guards coming in front of and behind them. Then, Bugs got an idea. He jumped on the rope, following by Daffy. Avoiding Elmer's men, they landed on the ground before running again. As usual, the guards are still continuing to chase them.

Bugs: **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**

Guards: **Vandal!**

Bugs: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Guard: **Rabbit!**

Bugs: **One trick ahead of distaster!**

Guards: **Scandal!**

Trying to escape the guards, Bugs and Daffy ran in a staircase. Suddenly, guards appeared in front of them, freaking out Daffy. As they were about to cut the duck, the rabbit came quickly, grabbed the duck by the hand and went into a room.

Bugs: **They're quick, but I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

Then, the rabbit took a rug and stopped besides a window.

Bugs: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

Then, with the rug, the carrot and Daffy, Bugs jumped out the window, like if he was on a magic carpet. The guards followed, but they landed in a bunch of manure.

"Manuwe! I hate manuwe! Oh! I can't believe I actually used a quote fwom 'Back to the Futuwe'!" said Elmer.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Bugs was using the rug as a parachute. As he landed, he saw Daffy falling on the ground. The duck became flattened like a pancake. When Bugs landed safely on the ground, Daffy was back to normal, but a little dazed from his landing.

"The pain!" said the duck.

"Here's you lunch!" said Bugs as he broke the carrot in two half and shared it with Daffy.

"About time!" said the duck. Bugs was about to eat his piece of carrot when he saw two little children: a wearing glasses baby chick with yellow feathers called Egghead Jr. and a brown feathered chickenhawk named Hennery. They were searching among trash in hope to find something to eat. Bugs looked at his carrot. He felt very sorry for the kids: he got something to eat, not them. Then, the rabbit looked at Daffy, who was about to eat his piece of carrot. The duck saw the rabbit watching him. Then, he saw the two little birds. The duck finally understood. He looked at Bugs with an angry face. "Oh! No! No way!"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"I clearly see your little game! You would like to give something to eat for those orphans. And not only you want to give this piece of carrot that you got for a lot of trouble to those children, BUT you want also me to give MY piece of carrot to them! Nice try, but you won't got me so easily!"

"But…"

"Don't even insist! It will never work!" exclaimed Daffy.

He turned around, crossed arms, closed eyes. He didn't want to see his friend. Bugs sighed as he got up and went to the little birds. Then, he tended his piece of carrot to them.

"Here. It's for ya. You need it more than me, folks."

Hennery took the piece of carrot and shared it with Egghead Jr. Bugs walked off, went in front of Daffy, ignoring him. The duck noticed this ignorance. The children began to eat. Then, the duck went next to them.

"Don't even try to asking me! You will not have THIS piece of carrot!" said the duck as he pointed to his piece. The children looked dumbstruck. They didn't even talk to him at all.

"What are you…" said Hennery before being interrupted by the duck.

"Even if you are begging me, I'm not gonna give you this!"

"But, we didn't…"

"Alright! Alright! Stop it! You win. Here's my piece of carrot." said an annoyed Daffy as he gave his piece to the chickenhawk. As Daffy walked, he turned to the readers and said "Yeah! I know what are you thinking. I did a good deed. While doing this, I just wanted to make sure that these kids don't think I'm a nice guy. After all, I'm a greedy duck since so many years and I don't want anyone to think that I am generous. And I think I was able to make sure that the baby chick and the chickenhawk are thinking that I am a greedy person."

"Thanks for the carrot, Mr. Duck! We really appreciate it. You are the nicest guy in the world!" said Hennery. Hearing this, Daffy slapped his forehead in annoyance as he continue.

Then, he saw Bugs and went next to him. There, they saw a crowd who was looking at something. Or should I say someone. A horse was on his way to the palace. On the back of the horse, there was a brown-furred coyote who was wearing princely clothes.

"He's probably on his way to the palace." said someone in the crowd.

"Yes. Probably another clown who is coming to marry the princess." said another someone.

Then, Bugs saw Egghead Jr. and Hennery running into the street. The horse stopped in front of the children and was scared to see them.

"Out of my way, little brats!" yelled the coyote with a british accent as he got out a whip. He was about to hit them when a familiar rabbit put a litted stick of dynamite in front of the whip. Then, the whip, with the stick of dynamite, came back to the coyote. The latter panicked as he said "Uh! Oh!"

Suddenly, an explosion happened. After the dust cloud disappeared, we could saw the coyote who was entirely black. As he shook his head, he wasn't black anymore.

"Hey! If I were ya, I would have used manners!" said Bugs.

"Oh, yeah? Well, in that case, I'm gonna teach you manners!" said the coyote.

The children ran from the place. Then, the coyote went down from his horse. When he was about to punch the rabbit's face, Bugs looked down and saw something.

"Hey, my laces are undo!" The rabbit leaned down. Then, the coyote punched into emptiness before falling to the ground. Then, Bugs rose and smirked as he said "Oh! I almost forget. I don't even have shoes!"

The coyote rose and looked angrily to Bugs.

"You don't know who I am, rabbit!"

Then, Bugs chewed a carrot who came from nowhere.

"Eh, what's up, doc?"

The coyote was surprised to see a carrot from nowhere.

"Where comes this carrot?"

"Well, the director said that I can't say my catchphrase without a carrot. Well, yeah, I must admit I often said my catchphrase in my cartoon shorts whitout a carrot. But the public prefer seeing me saying the catchphrase with a carrot, making it more traditional."

"Anyway, I'm not a doctor! I'm prince Wile E. Coyote, super genius!" said the coyote.

"Hey! I didn't know princes are living in lamps!" laughed the rabbit.

"Not genie! GENIUS! I'm very intelligent!" yelled Wile E.

"And I guess the brain's size is conversely proportionnal to the voice's decibel, right?"

Angry, the coyote pushed the rabbit, who fell into the mud. Daffy came to help him to rise.

"You have the ability to attract problems, that's for sure!" said the duck.

Wile E. Coyote went up his horse. Then, with a glare, he looked at Bugs.

"You are nothing more than a rascally rabbit! You were born rascally rabbit, you will be a rascally rabbit for the rest of your pathetic life and you will die as a rascally rabbit! And when you will die, only your fleas will be sad!"

The palace's door opened. The coyote prince and his horse came to the other side. Bugs was angry. He charged to the coyote prince, but the door closed before he could teach him a lesson.

"I'm not a rascally rabbit!... and I don't have fleas!" yelled the rabbit.

"Are you sure of that? Because of your fur, it wouldn't surprised me at all if there was a lot of fleas on you." said Daffy.

The carrot eater sighed as he said "Come on, Daffy. Let's go home."

* * *

The night fell when the thieves arrived to their home. It was a little place on a building. Bugs was sad because of what happened this day. Then, he began to sing.

Bugs: **Rascally rabbit**

**I don't buy it**

**If only they'd look closer**

Daffy went into his bed and began to sleep.

**Would ****they see a poor hare?**

**No siree**

Bugs tucked the duck. The latter began to suck his tumb.

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me…**

Then, the rabbit went next to the curtain. As he pulled it, not only he saw the city of Looneygrabah, but also the sultan's palace. What a beautiful view. Especially at night. The rabbit would like to be in this palace. He sighed.

"Someday, Daffy, things will change! We will be rich, we'll live in a palace and we'll never have problems anymore!" exclaimed Bugs.

"Could you just shut up?! I try to sleep!" exclaimed an annoyed and tired Daffy.

End of chapter.

Personally, I'm really proud of the character I choose for Abu.

And for those who are wondering, Egghead Jr. and Hennery Hawk are two characters who often appeared in the Foghorn Leghorn shorts. And I was thinking "Why not giving them a cameo for the part of the hungry children?"

And yes. I really, REALLY couldn't resist to add a little remake of "Rabbit Fire" (as well as using some of the short's original lines) in this story. Why? Because it's my most favorite Looney Tunes short, the first one to star Bugs and Daffy together and one of Chuck Jones' masterpieces.

BTW, Bugs is wearing Aladdin's clothes (but he doesn't wear pants at all) and Daffy is wearing Abu's clothes. Sam is wearing Jafar's clothes. Elmer's clothes come from "What's Opera, Doc?", another Chuck Jones' masterpiece.

In the next chapter, you will see who is playing Jasmine, the Sultan and Rajah. Read and review!


	3. The Princess' Dream

Time to answer Nightw2's review.

Well, in fact I choose Daffy as Abu before I cast Marvin as Iago. I choose Daffy for Abu because of him being greedy and his chemistry with Bugs. Then, I cast Marvin as Iago for some reasons, one of them being Daffy's arch-rival, referencing Abu and Iago's rivalry like you said.

Also, I like your suggestions. Of course! I'm gonna do parodies of the sequels as well. Someday, I'm gonna post my list of parodies at deviantART. As for your suggestion of using the Martian Queen as Thundra, well, the idea of doing some references to the TV series has been in my head ever since January (when I read the first chapter of "Tommy and the King of Fiends"). And I thought of the Martian Queen as Thundra WAY before you suggest it. BTW, I'm aware she's from the "Duck Dodgers" series. I watched all the 39 episodes.

Anyway, here's the new chapter. Time to see who is playing Jasmine (and some other characters).

Chapter 3 : The Princess' Dream

The next day, in the palace of Looneygrabah, a great door opened and closed violently. Wile E. Coyote was the one who did this. He was so angry.

"I never have been so humiliated in all my life!"

As he walked furiously, he passed besides somebody. It was a pig who is wearing a dark yellow turban with a red ruby and three blue feathers. He was also wearing a blue shirt with a purple ruby, blue pants, dark pink arabian shoes, a thick pink band around his waist and a long white coat with yellow rims. He was Porky Pig, sultan of Looneygrabah. And he didn't expect to see the coyote leaving the palace.

"But, p-p-p-prince Co-co-coyote, w-w-w-why are you leav-leav-leav… where are you going!?" asked Porky.

The prince stopped, turned to the pig and said "Sir, I really wish you good luck to marry her!"

He turned as he leaved. There was a hole in the back of his pants. And you can see white underwears with red hearts on it. The pig was angry as he decided to go to the courtyard.

"Lo-lo-lo-lola! Lola!"

* * *

  
Porky came in the courtyard. It looks like a normal courtyard, except there was a basketball court in it. Besides the court, there was a fountain and somebody was sitting at the edge of it. As Porky saw her, something came right in front of him. It was a grey bulldog with a brown collar. In his mouth, there was a piece of clothes. Princely clothes.

"Hector! O-o-o-out of my, my, my… Give me that!" said the pig as he took the piece of clothes from Hector. "So, the prince Coyote l-l-l-l-leave because of t-t-t-that!"

Then, the bulldog came near his mistress. She was a rabbit with brown and white fur as well as blond hair. There was a purple band on her long ears. She was wearing a yellow midriff top, purple baggy pants and white gloves. She was Lola, daughter of Porky and princess of Looneygrabah. Near her, a cat with black and white fur and a red nose was sleeping. His name was Sylvester.

"Dad, Hector only wanted to play with prince Coyote." As Hector was near her, Lola petted him while giggling. In a cutey voice, she said "Right, Hector? You were only playing with this mediocre, mean prince? My little puppy only wanted that!"

"What else can I say? I love my mistress!" said Hector as he turned to the readers. Then, he smiled to his mistress.

"Lola, you m-m-m-must stop to r-r-r-reject all those prince." said the pig.

"Dad, most of those prince doesn't have any moral values." said Lola as she began to dribble a basketball on the court. Then, she threw her basketball, making a shot.

"Even if that's the c-c-c-case, the l-l-law says you must marry a p-p-p-prince before your next b-b-b-birthday. The more your birthday is n-n-n-near, the more you must ch-ch-ch… you must pick someone!"

"The law? Oh! Come on! The law is stupid! I don't want to be married because my birthday is near. If I want to be married, it will be with love. Nothing else." said the rabbit as she made another shot.

"B-b-b-but, Lola, I'm not g-g-g-going to be here f-f-f-forever in your sides. Someday, I won't b-b-b-be here and I just want to make s-s-s-sure there is somebody here f-f-f-for you, who could take care of y-y-y-you." said Porky.

Lola sighed as she said "But, Dad, I never have been able to do something on my own. You never let me do that. Well, except letting me playing basketball in the courtyard." She made another shot. "But anyway, I never have been outside the palace." Again, she did a shot. "And I never have any friends!" Hearing this, Sylvester wake up as he and Hector glared angrily at her. "Except you two, Sylvester and Hector!" The two animals smiled as Sylvester returned to sleep again.

"Lola, you are a p-p-p-princess!" said the sultan.

"Oh yeah? I'm a princess? Well, maybe I DON'T even want to be a princess anymore!" yelled the princess as she threw angrily her basketball, making another shot. Then, the basketball rebound to the ground before it fell in the fountain, splashing some water to the sultan. Porky groaned.

"Warner forbid you s-s-s-should have any d-d-d-daughters!" said the pig as he headed back to the inside of the palace. Then, he suddenly remembered something. As he went inside the palace, some seconds later, he went outside the palace with a cage full of birds in his arms. Then, Porky gave him to her daughter. "Here's the birdcage you c-c-c-commanded."

"Oh! Thanks, Dad." said the rabbit. Even if they don't agree about the wedding law, it's not a reason for not giving her the birdcage she wanted to have. Then, the pig went inside the palace. For a few seconds, Lola didn't do anyting. She was still angry about her life and the wedding law. "What kind of princess' life is it anyway?" thought the princess. "I don't even have any kind of freedom. I'm like a bird in a cage!" Suddenly, she realized something. "A bird in a cage?" The princess looked at the birdcage. Then, she went to the bird cage and opened it. All the birds in it flied into the sky. Lola smiled before sighing. At least, those birds got their freedom. Then, the princess noticed something inside the cage. Only one bird was in the cage. It was a little cute bird with yellow feathers, orange feet, orange beak, blue eyes and eyes lashes. "You don't want to go with them?" asked Lola to the little bird.

"No, miss rabbit. In all my life, I never really had a real home. I would like to have a real home." responded the bird.

The rabbit smiled as she said "It's okay. You can live here. What's your name?"

"I'm Tweety, miss rabbit."

"Tweety. That's a sweet name. Well, my name is Lola."

"Nice to meet you, Lola."

The princesse closed the door before going inside the palace. Then, Tweety began to whistle like a bird. This whistle woke up Sylvester as he looked to the cage. Then, Tweety began to sing while swinging back and forth.

Tweety: **I'm just a bird in a gilded cage**

**Tweety's my name, but I don't know my age**

**I don't have to wowwy and that is that**

**I'm safe here from that old putty tat!**

Sylvester came near the cage. He saw the little bird for the first time. Tweety saw him for the first time as well. Then, Sylvester turned and talked to the readers.

"Sufferin' succotash! I thought I saw a Tweety Bird."

In the same time, Tweety also talked to the readers.

"I tawt I taw a putty tat."

The bird and the cat looked at each other again before looking back at the readers.

"I did! I see a Tweety Bird!"

"I did! I see a putty tat!" Suddenly, Sylvester plunged his hand in the cage before he caught the delicious bird. As the cat forced the bird to go outside the cage, Tweety escaped the hand as he yelled "Help! Help! Puddy tat want to eat me!"

Hector barked and was about to do something. Then, Lola went to the courtyard. Knowing her mistress, Hector decided to do nothing. Lola was horrified as she saw her cat and her bird. Then, she took a broom and hit Sylvester's head many times.

"Bad cat! How dare you are attacking a little bird!" said the princess. Sylvester ran a long distance before hiding himself behind a column. Lola took the birdcage with Tweety in it. "Sylvester, from now, you will stay in the courtyard and it will be forbidden for you to go inside the palace. Tweety will stay in my room."

Tweety smiled to his mistress. Then, he looked angrily at the cat as he said "Bad ol' putty tat!"

Lola went inside the palace with Tweety's birdcage. Hector followed them. Sylvester saw his diner going inside the palace.

"Sufferin' succotash! It's gonna be more difficult than I thought if I want to eat this bird!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice… Oups! I mean… Meanwhile, inside the palace, Porky was worried about Lola. He came near a model of Looneygrabah.

"Why she's so c-c-c-c-complicated? If only Petunia wasn't, wasn't, wasn't… If only Petunia was still alive!" Then, he saw two figures who came near him. It was Sam and Marvin. "Oh! Hello, S-s-s-sam! My dear v-v-v-vizier!"

"I'm here to serve you, your majesty." said the vizier.

"I have an enorm-enorm-enorm… a problem who isn't small! Lola doesn't w-w-w-want to have an husband. She's stubborn."

"Well, maybe I can help you for that."

"Really? How? You're m-m-m-my only hope!"

"Well, how you have to do is to give us your ring." said Marvin.

The pig looked shocked. His ring? The one on his finger?

"My r-r-ring?"

"Yes, your ring. Isn't that lovely?" said the martian.

"But it's b-b-b-been in my family since so many years. I can give…"

"Yes, you can give it to me." said Sam. He used his scepter to hypnotize the pig. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything… will… be… fine…" said slowly Proky who was in trance.

"Give me the ring."

"I… will… give… you… the… onion… ring…"

Then, Sam slapped his forehead as he yelled "What in tarnation! I said 'the ring', not 'the onion ring'!"

"Right… Here… is… the… ring…" said the pig as he gave his ring to his vizier.

"Thank you, sir. Now, just play with your toys."

"Right… everything… will… be… fine…" said the sultan. He smiled as he played with the model.

Then, after leaving the room, Sam and Marvin went up a staircase who lead them to their personnal room who looked like a laboratory.

"I'm so angry! This pig is dumb enough to give us his ring and he IS the sultan of this city!"

"Don't worry, Marvin. As soon as possible, I will be the sultan. And nothing will stop us!"

"You are right, Sam. You are so right."

* * *

  
It was the night when a figure in a cloak was running through the courtyard. It was Lola in disguise. She came near a great wall. Then, Sylvester wake up as he saw his mistress. The princess turned and saw his cat.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sylvester. But I can't stay here. I need to live my life for real. I will miss you." said the rabbit as she sighed. After petting the cat, she tried to climb the wall. Then, Sylvester helped her to climb. As she went to the top of the wall, Lola looked to the cat and said "Goodbye, kitty."

She leaved and disappeared. Sylvester looked sad, seeing that his mistress is gone. Then, he smirked as he thought about something.

"Wait a minute! If she's gone, it means I can have what I want to have the most. Tweety, wait for me!"

End of chapter.

Now, you know who are playing Jasmine, the Sultan and Rajah. In the case of the latter, it's two characters who are playing him: Sylvester and Hector. And Tweety is here as an extra.

Porky's clothes are coming from "Pig Planet", the first episode of the "Duck Dodgers" second season. This episode has a lot of elements from the "Aladdin" movie.

Next time, a certain rabbit will meet his soul mate. Read and review!


	4. When Bugs Met Lola

Alright! Time to answer Nightw2's review.

You don't have to apologize. I never mentionned that I plan to parody the sequels as well as referencing the TV series before you ask it. Same thing with the Duck Dodgers series… Well, maybe once when I make a suggestion to JusSonic in his "Pirates of the Carribean" parody.

Anyway, as for your suggestions…

1: I'll use it. 2: Why not give it a try? 3: Well, I'm not sure about this one. It's just I don't want to break the fourth wall too often. Yes, I know it's weird what I'm saying since it's a Looney Tunes story. 4: I will see what I could do with this one when I will do the said chapter. 5: I won't use this suggestion. BUT, it gives me an excellent idea for one of the sequels! 6: I'll use it. I found an analogue to the ruler, as well as an analogue to the Land of the Black Sands.

And for your guesses…

1: Well, I was planning to use Taz (who could have been back to life) as Abis Mal. But Rocky and Mugsy sound like a better choice. Thanks! 2: Do you have telepathy powers?

Also, I forget to say two things about the last chapter.

1: Lola is wearing Jasmine's midriff top and Jasmine's baggy pants. But instead of being blue, they are yellow and purple respectively.

2: Some of you may find weird the fact that a pig is the father of a rabbit. Well, in SpongeBob SquarePants, Mr. Krabs' daughter is a whale. Don't you think it's more weird?

And now, love is in the air…

Chapter 4 : When Bugs Met Lola…

The next morning, in the marketplace, Bugs and Daffy were on the top of the awning of a fruit and vegetable stand.

"Are ya ready, Daffy? Go!" said the rabbit.

"It's showtime!" said the duck.

Daffy leaned over the edge of the awning. His feet stayed on the ceilling like a certain spider hero. He saw a man who was holding a melon in his hands.

"Delicious melons! Buy some delicious melons!" said the man. Behind him, Daffy picked a melon. Then, he whistled, getting the man's attention. The salesman turned and saw the duck. "Hey! Give me that! Unless you pay, give me that!" yelled the salesman.

"No, I won't give you that. Why? Because… Hum… Because… Hum… Well, it's because… I'm the terror that flap in the night! Oops! Wrong Disney product." said Daffy.

"In the night or in the day, I don't care about what you are. So, give me that!" Unknow to the salesman, a certain rabbit picked two melons behind him. "Did you understand what I said, duck?"

"Yeah, I did understand what you said. Here's you melon." said Daffy with a smirk.

He gave the melon to the salesman before going back to the top. The salesman turned and saw there was two melons who were missing. He looked confused. At the same time, Bugs and Daffy were eating the melons on the top of the awning.

"Nice shot, Daffy!" said the rabbit.

"Oh! It was nothing! I'm a professional."

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Lola, still wearing her cloak, walked on the street, seeing a lot of stuff, waiting to be sold.

"Who want to buy a pot? I have pretty pots!"

"Cream pies! Buy cream pies! They are perfect to throw them in the face of someone you hate!"

"Allow me to present you the rubber chickens! They are useless, but they are funny!"

"If you want dynamites, I am the one who sell them! But they can be used only ONCE!"

"Hey! Little lady! A pretty necklace for you."

"We have all the ACME products that you want! Catapult, bird seed, rocket, magnet… Anything! And don't forget to see the dynamite stand. They are part of our company."

"Flowers! Beautiful flowers!"

Lola instantly loved the place. It was simple and there was loveable people. Suddenly, she was alarmed when a dog named Charlie accidentaly thrusted a fish in her face.

"Fish! We have fish! Buy it!"

"Hum, no thanks." said Lola uneasily as she back away. Suddenly, she accidentally bumped into a fire eater who was swallowing fire. "Oh! Excuse me!" Then, the fire eater gulped before belching his fire, knocking down Lola's hood. It disgusted the princess. After seeing this, she could only say "Again, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Bugs finished to eat his melon. Then, he saw a carrot near him. Smiling, he took the carrot. As he was about to eat the carrot, the rabbit heard somebody belching fire. Curious to see that, he turned his face to his right. Then, he saw something (or should I say someone) he never saw before. Seeing Lola's face, Bugs was shocked. Slack jawed, in fact. He just saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. She was sublime, beautiful, any other synonyms. Pretty eyes, nice shape, beautiful smile… Bugs never saw a girl like that before.

"Wow!" said the rabbit, like if what he just saw was impossible to exist in real life; well, maybe in cartoon life.

Then, Bugs' eyes were shaped like hearts. His heart beat faster than usual in true-cartoon style. His mouth was wide opened. As he stared lovingly at Lola, the princess pulled the hood over her head. Then, Daffy noticed something strange about his friend. Stopping to eat, he came near him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you okay?" asked the duck. Then, he took the carrot and waved it in front of the rabbit. Bugs didn't reacted at all! The duck hit him on the head many times. Nothing! Suddenly, Daffy got an idea. He summoned a stick of dynamite. As he litted it, he let it near the carrot eater and moved to another place where there wasn't the stick. Then, Daffy closed his eyes and filled his ears with his fingers. While staring at Lola, Bugs took the stick and threw it behind him. The stick of dynamite rolled and stopped right near the duck. Daffy didn't noticed the stick. Then, he opened his eyes, turned to the readers and said "Did you hear something?" Then, the duck looked down to see the stick, next to him! "Oh! No!"

BOOM!

* * *

Black smoke appeared. Then, it disappeared, revealing Daffy in ashes. In one second, he became normal. The duck joined the rabbit and glared at him.

"You're despicable!" Bugs didn't notice Daffy. Wanting to know what's happening to the rabbit, the duck decided to look at the same direction his friend was looking. Then, he saw a certain female rabbit in a cloak. Daffy finally came to a realization: Bugs was in love with Lola. Daffy groan out as he said "Brother. Just like a smitten schoolboy!"

Then, Bugs recovered enough to retort "Oh, like YOU'RE much better. I've seen how YOU get around almost every attractive female that wanders into YOUR sights. Admittedly, you're nowhere near as bad as Pepé, since you USUALLY keep it "look, but don't touch", but you're still pretty bad about it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." said the duck.

Lola noticed a little boy who tried to take an apple. Because of his size, he couldn't reach the fruit. Lola had pity of him.

"Oh! Poor little boy. Let me help you." said the rabbit as she took an apple from a fruit stand and gave it to the little boy.

The little boy smiled before running with the apple. Unfortunately, the apple salesman, an outlaw named Nasty Canasta, saw that.

"Hey! You must pay for that! You can't obtain something without paying!" said the outlaw to the rabbit.

"Pay? Oh! Don't worry. I can pay that." she said. She sought in her pockets… but she didn't find any money! Uneasily, she asked "Hum, my money is at my house. Maybe you could forget the payment of that apple, no?"

"Nobody steal my stuff and get away with it!" yelled Canasta.

Then, he grabbed Lola's hand and pinned it down to his table. As he saw this, Bugs was alarmed.

"Yes, I KNOW I could punch him out and escape on my own, but I DO have to stick to the script here." said Lola to the readers. Then, she turned to Canasta and begged "Oh! Please! Can't you just give me the bill of that apple?"

"I don't give bills to thieves!"

"But I'm NOT a thief! Could you just give me 20 minutes of free-time, so I could go to the palace, ask the sultan to give me some money and come back to you with the money?"

"No! And you deserve a big penalty for stealing!" said Canasta.

He took his sword and was about to chop Lola's hand.

"Wait! No!"

Suddenly, a certain rascally rabbit came quickly between the princess and the outlaw. Then, he pushed on the sword, making sure that it didn't hurt Lola. He looked at her, checking if she was hurt before looking back at Canasta.

"Oh! Thank ya, mister. I'm happy to see that ya found her!" said the rabbit. Then, Bugs turned to Lola and scolded her as he said "Why did ya run away like that? I searched ya everywhere! Did ya want to see me having an heart attack or what?" Then, the rabbit sought in his pocket and showed to Lola a talking heart who was furious. "So, ya want me to attack? Here it is!" said the heart. Then, the heart went near a horse and kick his butt. Of course, the horse yelled. Then, the heart returned to Bugs' pocket before saying "Alright. I attacked!"

"But… what are you doing?" whispered Lola to the rabbit.

"Just play along! It will be okay after." whispered back Bugs.

"You know her, right?" asked Canasta to the carrot eater.

"Sadly, yes." sighed Bugs. "She is my sister. She doesn't like it when I say this, but… she's completely…"

Then, the rabbit summoned a sign with the pictures of a screw and a ball in it. You know what it means. If you don't know, at least, Lola knows what it means because she was offended to being called like that by that rabbit she doesn't even know.

"Oh, yeah? Well, she said she knows the sultan, long ears!" said the outlaw as he looked angrily to Bugs.

"Well, you see, it's because she thinks that bird is the sultan." said Bugs as he pointed to Daffy near them.

For a moment, the princess didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Lola realized what was the rabbit's idea. She kneeled and bowed the duck.

"Oh! Your majesty! What can I do for you?"

The duck looked puzzled. It's not everyday that a female rabbit was talking to him like if he was his master. Daffy looked at the readers, understood what's happening and tried to take advantage of that.

"Well, give me some food! I'm hungry!" said the duck like if he was a king.

Canasta didn't know what else to say as he looked at that. Meanwhile, Bugs took an apple from the cart and gave it to the outlaw like if it was an apple who doesn't belong to Canasta.

"Tragic, isn't it? However, no harm done." said the rabbit. Then, he took Lola's hand as they began to walk. "Come on, sis! You need to see the doctor."

Suddenly, Lola noticed a camel.

"Eh! What's up, doc?" she said to the camel, pretending to be crazy.

The camel gave her a confused look. At the same time, Bugs find it weird. Did she just said 'What's up,doc?'? Then, he came back to his sense.

"Nah. It's not the doctor we were lookin' for. Are ya comin', sultan?" asked the rabbit as he turned to see the duck.

"This is the part where I have to go. Farewell, my loyal subjects!" said the duck as he bowed. Suddenly, a lot of stuff he stoled and tried to hide under his vest fell to the ground. He gulped as Canasta saw this. "Mother!"

"What the… Hey!" yelled the outlaw. Daffy picked all the stuff he could carry before joining the rabbits. "Come back here! I'll get you, thieves!"

While running, Bugs, Daffy and Lola laughed at what just happened. Suddenly, without looking in front of him, Daffy crashed into a wall. Bugs stopped running, came near the duck and grabbed him before they continued to run with Lola.

End of chapter.

Well, Bugs finally meet Lola. And he's in love with her! Fantastic, isn't it? Anyway, next chapter, it's gonna be an original chapter.

Bugs: You mean you're gonna use some deleted scenes of the actual movie?

Me: No. I'm gonna do something of my own. The next chapter will look like any classic Looney Tunes shorts.

BTW, the part where Daffy crashed into a wall comes from "LT: Back in Action", when the duck and D.J. escape Sam's casino. In the movie, he crashed into a door instead of a wall.

Until next time, read and review!


	5. Tweety and Sylvester

After doing a trip in the United States (Vermont, precisely), I'm back with another chapter. During this trip, guess what. I found and bought the first Tiny Toon Adventures DVD! And the french dubbed version is on this DVD! Hurray! Now, let's talk about Nightw2's suggestion.

As for the four first suggestions, well, I will see what I could do with these ones. I can't assure you they will be used because I have something planned for the chapters where Bugs is in his prince disguise and they could contradict it. However, I totally loved your fifth suggestion! Why I didn't think about using that before! Much more better than a snake! And for the sixth suggestion, alright, I'll use it.

jdogno1: Just read Nightw2's review about chapter 3.

And now, time for the original chapter. If you like classic shorts featuring these two, you will like this chapter as well. Here's a bird and a cat…

Chapter 5 : Tweety and Sylvester

Taking advantage of Lola's absence, Sylvester decided to do everything he could do to eat Tweety. However, there was a problem. The cat was obligated to remain in the garden and couldn't enter the palace. He tried to think about what he can do. As he looked into the sky, Sylvester saw the balcony where Tweety was. If only there was a way to go here… Suddenly, Sylvester saw two rocks on the ground. Then, the cat got an idea. He leaved the garden and returned with a plank of wood. Then, the cat deposited the plank on one rock. Sylvester took the second rock in his arms and went to one end of the plank. He threw the rock in his arms towards the other end of the plank. The weight of the rock sent the cat in the air. Then, Sylvester fell down on the plank who propelled the rock in the air. Then…

POW!

The cat was crushed under the rock.

* * *

Later, Sylvester tied an arrow to his tail with a cord. Then, he placed the arrow on a bow. The cat aimed to the balcony. In fact, he aimed precisely to where is the birdcage. As he released the arrow and flown away to the balcony. Suddenly, the arrow landed on the wall besides the balcony. Sylvester untied the arrow. Then, he looked down and was horrified. Under him, there was emptiness. Then, the cat fell to the ground. However, Sylvester was able to slow down like a car. Then, he landed on the ground slowly and with no arm.

"Cats land always on their paws. So, I will have no broken bone this time." said Sylvester to the readers.Suddenly, the arrow, who was still stuck to the wall, slowly taken off and fell to the ground. Guess where it will landed. Then, we see the cat who is leaping in the air, while rubbing his butt and yelling "MEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

* * *

Later, we find Sylvester, with an 'X' shaped bandage on his behind. In his hands, there was a hook with a long cord. He whirled his hook before throwing it to the balcony. The hook clutched to the said balcony. The cat climbed the cord and went towards the balcony. As he looked up, Sylvester saw something he didn't like at all. Hector was looking at the cat, smirking. The dog took a scissors and cut the cord. Seeing the cord falling, Sylvester turned to the readers and waved them sadly before falling rapidly as well.

POW!

* * *

A little later, Sylvester prepared another plan. He took an helium machine and used it to inflate three balloons. The cat tied the balloons to his body. Slowly, he raised to the air. Sylvester was swimming in the air and went towards the balcony. Tweety saw the cat with the balloons. The little bird began to panic.

"Oh! Poor putty tat! Shaped-balloon aliens are trying to abduct him! I must do something!" The little bird got out of his birdcage and ran to the inside of the palace. Then, he returned to the balcony with a blowpipe and three darts. "Don't worry, puddy tat. I'll save you!" He placed a dart inside the blowpipe. Then, Tweety aimed a first balloon before blowing into the blowpipe. The first balloon burst. The little bird placed another dart before bursting a second balloon. Sylvester began to panic. He made some moves with his body to mean to Tweety to stop that. "I almost finished, putty tat. You'll be free from those aliens!"

Then, Tweety placed the third dart in his blowpipe. After aiming to the last balloon, he burst it. As you guess it, Sylvester fell to the ground.

POW!

Tweety came to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Sylvester was dazed. Then, the cat fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You don't have to thank me, puddy tat. I like being nice to others."

* * *

A little later again, Sylvester didn't give hope. He climbed to the top of the tallest tree of the garden. He brang a hang glider with him. With binoculars, the cat looked to the balcony. He saw Hector who was sleeping. The cat placed the binoculars in his pocket. Then, he hung to the hang glider.

"Hello, breakfast!" exclaimed Sylvester.

He jumped and glide in the air as he went towards the balcony. Unfortunately for the cat, a strong wind came and moved the hang glider to the left. Then, Sylvester flattened against the wall.

* * *

Despite this failure, the cat tried to do this again.

"It's not a stupid wind who will stop me to take my meal."

He returned to the top of the tree with his hang glider. Before doing it again, Sylvester checked to see if there was any other wind who was coming. No wind at all. Perfect for the cat! The cat went towards the balcony again. However, he saw Hector who wasn't sleeping. The bulldog prepared his fist. Then, the cat received a punch from the bulldog returned immediately to the tree, K.O.

* * *

Even after this, he didn't give hope. Sylvester returned to the top of the tree. First, he checked to see if Hector was sleeping. It was the case. Second, he checked to see if there was any wind. There wasn't any wind. Three, the cat took his hang glider and glide again in the air. Suddenly, the hang glider fell into pieces. The pieces scattered into the horizons. There was only a metal bar in the cat's hands. Sylvester looked down. Then, his eyes popped out. Then, his body fell to the ground with only his head remaining in the air, like if his neck was made in rubber. Then, his head joined his body.

POW!

* * *

Later, the cat began another plan. He placed springs under his feet. Then, he began to leap in the ground. He tried to rebound the highest possible towards the balcony. Hector saw him. Then, the bulldog left the balcony before coming with an anvil. He aimed at the cat before throwing the anvil. Suddenly, Sylvester saw the anvil who fell down right to him.

POW!

* * *

A little later, Sylvester put suction cups under his paws. With these things, he climbed the wall. As he came near the balcony, the cat noticed something.

"Sufferin' succotash! Where's that bird?"

The cat looked everywhere to see where was Tweety. Meanwhile, Tweety was at the other side of the wall where Sylvester was.

"It would be nice if there was a window here" said the little bird.

Then, he summoned a sharp saw. The little bird put the saw against the wall and began to cut out the part of the wall where the cat was. Sylvester saw the saw (Weird sentence, isn't it?) and panicked. When Tweety finished to cut out the part of the wall, it fell to the ground. Of course, since the cat was on this part, there was no doubt he will have a headache soon.

POW!

* * *

A while later, the cat continue to find a way of catching this bird. Then, he came in the garden with a carpet and some sheets. After he dropped the carpet in the ground, he began to read the sheets. Apparently, they were the instructions. After reading the sheets, Sylvester sat on the carpet. Then, the carpet, or shoud I say magic carpet, flew in the air and went towards the balcony. Hector saw the carpet. Tweety was on the top of the birdcage. Then, Sylvester came to the balcony, grabbed Tweety and was about to leave with his carpet. However, Hector grabbed a little yarn from the carpet. As the bulldog pulled back the yarn, the carpet unravelled himself. Then, Sylvester looked down and saw emptiness. Then, he releashed Tweety. While the bird was flying, the cat was falling.

POW!

* * *

Again, Sylvester found another plan. He returned to the same tree where he used the hang glider earlier. Then, he painted one of his finger in yellow. At the same finger, the cat painted two little eyes and one little beak. Then, he put a little pink hat on the finger. Sylvester put his finger in a hole under a false nest. It looked like a real female bird. Then, the cat hidden himself among the tree's leafs. With the help of a flute, he imitated the chirp of a female bird. Suddenly, Tweety came out of his birdcage and landed on the balcony, excited.

"I tawt I saw a…" said the bird before whistling twice. As he looked to the tree, he saw the false female bird. He became more excited as he said "I did! I see a…" before whistling twice again. Then, the bird flew to the nest and was smiling to the false bird. "Hi! Little lady. I'm Tweety. What's your name?" Suddenly, the cat covered the nest with his other hand. Tweety was surprised to see that. Then, he grabbed the finger and tried to ran with it. "Hurry! We must not remain here. Come on!" Suddenly, the pink hat fell to the nest's ground. Tweety checked the false bird and discovered it was a fake. Then, he took the pink hat and put it above on his head. "I think this hat is better on me than on you." said the bird to the finger.

Then, Sylvester removed his hand and bite the bird who didn't have any hat. Tweety flew in front of the cat, with the hat on his head. Slowly, Sylvester looked to see what he bitten. He discovered it was his own finger. Then, he leaps in the air as he yelled.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

* * *

Then, the cat find another idea. Hector watched to see what could happen under the balcony. Suddenly…

"Yoohoo!"

The bulldog looked and saw a beautiful yellow-furred female dog. The bulldog instantly fell in love with her. His eyes were shaped like hearts. As soon as possible, Hector came to the garden and followed the female dog. The latter jumped above the same wall Lola used to escape her princess' life. Then, Hector did the same thing. He followed through the street of Looneygrabah. Then, the female dog hidden herself behind a street corner. She summoned a wooden mallet. Then, Hector came near her. She was about to hit him when a net caught her. Then, a man in uniform, who was holding the net, came near a truck.

"Dogs like you should be in dog pound." said the man.

He dropped the female dog in the truck before coming behind the wheel of the truck. On the truck, there was the words 'Dog Pound' on it. As the truck was on his way to the dog pound, the female dog came near the grid. Then, she removed litteraly her head, revealing she was Sylvester in fact.

"Sufferin' succotash! I'm not a dog! I'm a cat! C-A-T! Cat! And you should know…" Then, the cat heard some growls. He turned and saw there was a dozen of dogs with him. The cat panicked before melting. "Ouch! Stop that! Stop! Help! Ouch! Meow! Please! Ouch!"

Meanwhile, in his birdcage, Tweety smiled as he heard Sylvester yelling.

"Even putty tat can find love, even if it's painful." said Tweety to the readers.

End of chapter.

Did you like this "Tweety and Sylvester" chapter? I like it! And there will be another original chapter later in this story. But it won't be with Tweety and Sylvester. Somebody else will be the star of this second original chapter.

The part where Sylvester use a false female bird with his finger comes from 'Bad Ol' Putty Tat', another "T&S" short directed by the late Friz Freleng.

The part where Sylvester disguise himself into a female dog and is caught by a man from the dog pound comes also from another "T&S" short, but I don't remember which one is it.

Anyway, next chapter, Sam will discover who is the diamond in the rough. Meanwhile, more Bugs x Lola stuff are happening. So, read and review!


	6. Bugs arrested

More good reviews here! And now, after a "Tweety and Sylvester" chapter, let's go back to Bugs, Lola and Daffy.

Chapter 6: Bugs arrested

In Sam's laboratory, something happened. Four giant green and purple turkey called Instant Martians were running on a treadwheel. In the same time, Marvin was holding a wrench in one hand and an oil can in the other hand.

"What do you think? That I would do all the work by myself? You fools! I'm not an idiot! After all, four of my Instant Martians would, quite logically, be able to provide a lot more power for this machine than I could on my own. Besides, **I** have to focus my energies on making sure this machine doesn't break down." said Marvin to the readers.

The treadwheel was connected to a machine with a crystal ball who looked like a hourglass. Then, Sam connected the ring to the machine.

"Oh! Sands of time, reveal to me who is the diamond in the rough!" exclaimed the vizir. Then, he looked dumbstruck as he turned to the readers and asked "Sands of time? Is it "Prince of Persia" or what?" Then, he turned to the machine as he said "Tell me who is the only one to enter the Barn of Wonders!" After this, sands appeared inside the hourglass. It revealed the Barn of Wonders. Then, it showed Bugs Bunny, climbing a ladder. He helped Lola (still in cloak) to climb the ladder by holding his hand. It also showed Daffy who is impatient under the female rabbit because Lola didn't climb the ladder faster enough to him. Sam smirk as he saw the rascally rabbit. "It's him, Marvin! The diamond in the rough!"

"What?! This is the idiot we need to have?" exclaimed the martian.

"We will send him an invitation." said Sam before laughing evily.

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon when Bugs reached the top of the ladder.

"Almost there." said the rabbit as he arrived on the top of the building.

Bugs took Lola's hand and help her to land her feet on the top of the building. Suddenly, when she put the feet on the roof, Lola stumbled and was about to fell. Fortunately, Bugs caught her by the arms and Lola's head was against Bugs' belly. As she looked where she was, she looked up and raised her head. She looked directly into Bugs' eyes. Both got a strange feeling at the same time. They blushed as Lola let go.

"Thanks for saving me from that salesman."

"Aw, it was notin'. I'm glad to help a friend in trouble."

"Get out of my way!"

The rabbits turned to see Daffy with a pole in his hands.

"What is he doing with that?" asked Lola.

"He'll use it to go to the next building." answered Bugs.

"Just watched the star doing his work well done!" exclaimed Daffy. The rabbits got out of the duck's way. Daffy prepared himself. Then, he ran and poled vault to the next building. "Yoicks and away!"

Suddenly…

BAM!

The duck slammed against a wall. He was as flattened as a pancake. Then, he fell to the floor.

"It's almost worst than fireworks!" yelled the duck as he came back to normal.

"Each time, he missed it!" chuckled Bugs. The rabbit took another pole, ran and poled vault to the next building. "So, it's your first time in the market?" asked the rabbit to Lola as he landed on the next building, perfectly and with success. Trumpet was heard. Daffy hold a sign with a 9 on this. Bugs turned to see Lola, waiting for her answer. He threw his pole to her. "So?"

"Indeed, this is the first time I come there." answered the princess.

"And now, with this pole, do the same thing like me, but not like HIM." said the rabbit as he pointed to the duck, who glared at his friend. "Come on! Do it!" said Bugs to Lola. However, Lola didn't know how to do that. She never did anything like that in his life, except playing basketball. Bugs felt like he knew why Lola refused to move. He sighed as he came near a plank. "I almost forget. Looneygrabah isn't a safe place. Even for ya, doll."

Suddenly, Lola was angry. Hearing what Bugs just said, flames filled her eyes.

"Doll?!" exclaimed the princess. Did he just said 'doll'? At the same time the rabbit layed the plank between the buildings and leaned down, Lola poled vault and landed behind Bugs and Daffy. The rabbit and the duck looked up and saw nobody at the other building. Then, they heard someone landing behind them. They turned and saw an angry Lola with the pole in her hands. "Don't ever call me… doll!"

Then, she tossed her pole to the rabbit. Bugs and Daffy were slack jawed. They looked at each other like if it couldn't happen what they just saw. Bugs dropped the pole on the floor and stood up.

"Well, I think we should continue." said the rabbit as he walked with the duck and the princess. Then, he whispered at the readers "Ahh, she's obviously nuts about me!"

* * *

Bugs and Lola continued their way to the thieves' home, followed by Daffy. Bugs helped Lola to go through some beams and planks.

"So, this is where you live?" asked the princess.

"Exactly. Daffy and I lived here since so many years. It's like our hideout if we want to escape the guards."

"Beautiful." said Lola as she looked at the palace. For a simple house, it was beautiful. "Simply beautiful."

"Maybe it's not a luxuous hotel… but we have a fabulous view!" exclaimed Bugs as he pulled the curtain, revealing the palace of Looneygrabah. "The palace looks amazin', isn't it?"

Seeing the palace, Lola got a faintness. It was the palace she didn't want to be here the most. She groaned as she sat on the floor.

"Well… yeah. Amazing, if you want." said Lola, not wanting to talk about the palace any longer.

"I would like to see how it's like to live in a palace. Here, ya have a lot of valets and servants, ready to hear your orders…" said the rabbit.

"People who are telling you how to be dressed and where to go…" said the princess in dissapointment, remembering her life in the palace.

"We don't have things like that here." said Bugs as he picked a carrot Daffy was about to eat.

"Hey!" exclaimed the duck.

"Each day, ya always tried to survive by escaping the guards and trying to find something to eat…" continue Bugs.

"Never get the chance to make your own decisions. Always somebody else who do that to you…" said Lola.

"There are moments like that where ya are feelin'…"

"You're only…"

"…trapped!" said both rabbits.

Suddenly, they looked at each other. It's seems like they have more common characteristics than they thought. Lola smiled to the rabbit. For her, Bugs was better than any other prince. And he wasn't a prince at all! Maybe he could be the right guy. Then, Bugs picked another carrot Daffy was about to eat.

"Oh! It can't be true!" exclaimed the duck, seeing his second carrot being stoled.

The rabbit rolled the carrot down his arm into Lola's hand.

"Tell me, where do ya come from?" asked the rabbit to Lola.

"Hum… I ran away!" said the princess.

Bugs sat next to the her as he chewed his carrot.

"Why?"

"My father wanted me to marry someone I don't love." answered the princess.

Hearing this, Bugs didn't like it. He felt bad for her.

"Oh! It's horrible! I am sincerelly sorry."

"Oh! Thanks!" said Lola as she smiled a little bit.

Suddenly, the rabbit saw Daffy trying to steal Lola's carrot.

"Daffy!" yelled Bugs.

He took the carrot from the duck's hands. Then, Daffy ran away, reached a higher point and yelled to the rabbits some onomatopoeias very fast. Only Bugs seemed to know what the duck recently said.

"What did he just say?" asked Lola.

"Well, hum… he said…" said the carrot eater. Then, he got an idea. "He said… It's unfair what's happening to ya!"

Hearing this, the duck was slack jawed.

"What? You're the worst translator I ever met, that's for sure!" said Daffy.

"Oh! Really? He did say that?" asked Lola smirking, knowing that Daffy didn't really say that, but rather the rabbit next to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." answered the rabbit as he came a little bit more close to her.

"And is there something else 'Daffy' said?" asked the princess, coming a little bit more close to Bugs.

"Well, he really would like to help ya with your problem." responded the rascally rabbit as he came more close to Lola.

"Hum, tell him that's the most nicest thing anybody ever done to me."

The two rabbit looked deeply at each other's eyes. They leaned to kiss each other. They were about to kiss when…

"I finally found you, wabbit!"

Bugs, Lola and Daffy turned to see Elmer and his men in front of them.

"They found me!" said both Bugs and Lola. They looked puzzled as they looked at each other. "You too?"

"Bono, help me!" yelled Daffy in alarm, seeing the guards. "Oh! No! Oh! No! We're trapped! This is the end for us! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Calm down, Daffy!" exclaimed Bugs. He took the duck by the hand and came besides the edge of the window. He extended his hand to Lola. "Do ya trust me?"

"Hum, what?"

"Do ya trust me?"

"Hum, yes." said the princess as she took his hand.

Then, the rabbits and the duck jumped off the roof and fell to the ground. They landed on a bunch of salt.

"Run for your life!" yelled the duck as he tried to run away. Suddenly, he slammed against a big muscular guard, with the other guards. The guard took Daffy by the neck. He was a little dazed. "But Mommy, I don't want to go to school today." Maybe too much dazed. "I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!" said the duck as he hung to the guard's head. The guard grabbed him and forced him to let his head. Daffy came to his sense and smiled nervously to the guard. "Hum… If I remember right, your boss clearly said 'There you are, rabbit'. So, I'm not the one you're supposed to catch, right?" asked the duck.

"Right." said the guard.

Then, the guard threw the duck into a vase. Then, the guard grabbed the rascally rabbit. Quickly, Bugs summoned glasses and put them on his eyes.

"Ya wouldn't dare to hurt someone who is wearin' glasses, are ya?" asked the rabbit.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare to do that." said the guard.

"You idiot! He doesn't weaw glasses at all. He's faking!" exclaimed Elmer.

"If you say it." said the muscular guard.

He took the glasses and threw far away. Then, he threw the rabbit to the other guards.

"Not good!" said Bugs.

"Let him go, bald man!" yelled Lola as she punched Elmer in the face.

Then, Elmer's mouth was above his eyes. He punched Lola who fell to the ground. Then, he replaced his mouth back to normal.

"Ah! What do we have hewe? A 'wasgiwlie' wabbit! Sowwy fow punching you, lady, but nobody else othew than the woyal family order me what to do."

Lola saw Elmer. Then, she looked to Bugs, helpless against the guards. With a determinated look, she got up and angrily removed her hood.

"Your princess order you to release him NOW!"

Gasping, Elmer and his men couldn't believe it was the princess. They bowed, forcing Bugs to do it as well.

"Oh! Pwincess Lola!"

"The princess?" asked Bugs.

"The prince 'S'?" asked Daffy, still in the vase.

"What awe you doing hewe with this wabbit, youw majesty?" asked Elmer to Lola.

"It's none of your business, captain Elmer Fudd. I'm ordering you to let him go!"

"Oh! I would like to. But Sam, youw fathew's viziew, ordewed me to captuwe this wabbit. So, if you have a pwoblem with it, just talk to him."

"Of course, I'll be sure to talk to him!"

The guards dragged the rascally rabbit with them.

"Hey! Let me go! I want a fair trial! And I want a lawyer! The best one in the world! I want him now!"

Lola left the place in her side with an angry look.

* * *

When nobody was there, Daffy took this moment to go out the vase.

"Alright. Now, since the rabbit is in prison, what should I do? Save him or not even care about that?" asked the duck to himself. After pondering for a moment, he finally came to a decision. "The second option seems to be the better one. And I choose it!"

Suddenly, a tiny Daffy who looked like an angel appeared on Daffy's left shoulder.

"It's a shame you decide to let Bugs down!" said the angel.

"What the… Who are you?"

"I'm your shoulder angel."

"Oh! No! Not the shoulder angel/devil angel thing! It's too cliché!"

"If that's the case, blame the author! Seriously, you must help your friend."

Suddenly, a tiny Daffy who looked like a devil appeared on his right shoulder.

"Ah! Come on! That rabbit always steal him the spotlight!" snapped the Daffy devil.

"He's right! Bugs is despicable!" agreed Daffy.

"He never tried to steal you the spotlight. It's not his bad. It's the public who always prefered him instead of you. You don't have to blame him." remarked the Daffy angel.

"For some reasons, I feel like a certain Kronk. Anyway, don't even tried to change my mind." said Daffy to his shoulder angel.

"Daffy, think about it. Bugs was the first friend you ever had since you were part of that show performers/thieves gang who ended inside that mystic stone. Remember? In fact, they weren't your friends. They always treated you like a dog they didn't take care of. And then, Bugs came and was the first one to treat you like a real friend. Just keep that in mind." explained the Daffy angel.

"Don't listen to him, Daffy!" said the Daffy devil.

Hearing what his shoulder angel just said, Daffy thought about when he first met Bugs, right after he tried to steal his money. Then, he remember when Bugs became a member of his gang; when they teamed up to steal money and other object; when Bugs gave him the half of his money, before his gang stole it; when Bugs bought him a large hat who became a tiny hat to give him a smile on his face; when they saw a poor family and gave them their money; when he saw Bugs trying to reach the stone; when he saw all the gang except Bugs and himself trapped in the stone; when he realized he didn't have friends anymore; and when Bugs offered him to live with him as a… friend? And when Daffy jumped to his neck, happier than ever. Remembering all those things, Daffy couldn't help but crying with tears in his eyes.

"I'm coming, Bugs! Old pal, I'm coming!" exclaimed the duck as he ran to save his best friend.

As they saw Daffy running away, the shoulder angel and the shoulder devil looked at each other. Then, the Daffy angel smirked.

"I win!"

The Daffy devil reached in his pocket and gave to the Daffy angel some money. It seemed like they bet to see if Daffy will want to rescue Bugs or not.

* * *

In a big room into the palace, a wall was opening. Sam came out of this wall.

"Sam!"

Lola came in the room. Seeing her, Sam decide to close the door. However, Marvin was on his way through the door. Then, Sam closed the door hitting Marvin's head.

"Ow!" said the martian who didn't have the time to came out of the wall.

"Yes? What can I do for you, princess?" asked Sam.

"You ordered the guards to capture a rabbit from the market."

"It was normal. He was a criminal. Of course, a criminal must be arrested because of his crimes."

"And what crimes he has done?"

"He kidnapped the princess, which means you. You disappeared, so I thought you have been kidnapped. So, I send the guards to catch the kidnapper."

"I never have been kidnapped, moron! I simply ran away! Do you understand?" exclaimed the princess.

Hearing this, Sam seemed to be shocked.

"He didn't kidnapped you?"

"I just say it: no!"

Sam was more shocked.

"Oh! Well, I feel terribly… very terribly bad about this! If only I could knew that before…"

"Wait! What do you mean?" asked Lola, unsure about what the vizier was about to say.

"The rabbit already got his sentence."

"Which is…"

"Death." said Sam with a sinister look. Hearing this, Lola gasped and put her hand on her mouth. "By beheading."

"No!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Lola sat down on the floor, horrified. She removed her hand from her mouth. She couldn't believe it. The only man she really liked was dead, because of her!

"It wasn't supposed to happen." said the princess.

"I am really sorry about that." said the vizier as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"How could you?" yelled angrily Lola.

Then, she stood up and ran away from the room while crying. Meanwhile, Marvin was finally able to open the wall.

"Tell me, Sam. How was it?"

"Oh, she took it very well. I think she will be alright."

* * *

Later that night, Lola was crying near the fountain. At the same time, Sylvester was in the garden, tired from the last hours.

"Sufferin' succotash! This canary gives me more problems than planned. Especially because of that stupid bulldog!" Suddenly, he saw his mistress, crying near the fountain. Sad to see her like that, the cat came near the princess. Seeing him, Lola hugged him and cried in his fur. "Hey! Be gent with my fur, nevertheless."

She looked into his eyes, tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault, Sylvester! All my fault! Because of me, he's dead! And what is worst, I don't even know his name!" said Lola.

Then, she continued to hugged him and to cried in his fur. Sylvester felt bad and patted her in the back. He hoped it will make her more happy than right now.

End of chapter.

Wow! Really sad chapter here, isn't it? Especially at the end.

Of course, since Bugs is the main character here, he can't be dead after only six chapters! Next time, you'll discover that he's still alive!

Daffy: Of course, he's still alive! Don't take the readers like if they were stupids. They probably already saw the movie and already know that the rabbit is still alive!

Me: Shut up, Daffy! Anyway, you'll also finally discover who is playing Carpet. Until next time, read and review!


	7. The Barn of Wonders

More good reviews here! It seems like the Aladdin TV series reference was an excellent idea. Good! And to answer to jdogno1, I would like to say that I'm not as good in English as in French because I'm a French Canadian. I always tried to not make any mistakes.

Anyway, it's time to see who is playing Carpet. Time to go in…

Chapter 7: The Barn of Wonders

In a swine dungeon, we could see somebody sitting on the floor, hands chained to the wall. It was none other than Bugs himself. He slugged against the chains, but each time he was more tired. In the same time, the rabbit couldn't believe what he learned about Lola recently.

"She's the princess! I can't believe it. I probably acted like an idiot to her. What a maroon I was!"

"Are you finishing to cry now?!"

Bugs looked up and saw somebody at the other side of a window with bars. A familiar duck.

"Daffy! If ya could know how I'm happy to see ya!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"Even if I'm a greedy duck, I'm not a jerk all the time. So, there's no way I will let you down, even if I'm jealous of you sometimes. Anyway, I was able to find the key who could free you. But since I'm not small enough and thin enough to go through these bars, I asked somebody else to do it." explained Daffy.

"Who?" asked Bugs.

Then, somebody appeared next to the duck. It was a small brown-furred mouse. He's wearing a yellow sombrero, a red ascot, a white shirt and white trousers.

"Allow me to present you Speedy Gonzales." said the duck.

"Arriba! Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale!" exclaimed Speedy.

Then, at lightning speed, the mouse ran with the key through the window and came next to the rabbit's left arm. Bugs was amazed to see such a fast mouse.

"Wow! I never saw something so fast! Even Sonic the Hedgehog can't be so fast. By the way, how did Daffy convince ya to help me?" asked the carrot eater.

"Pato estúpido promised me to give me a lot of good cheese." answered the mouse.

"Pato estúpido?" asked Daffy, puzzled. The duck summoned an English-Spanish/Spanish-English dictionnary and searched both words. Then, he find out that 'pato' means 'duck' and 'estúpido' means… 'stupid'. "Hey!" exclaimed Daffy as he glared to the mouse.

"Thanks, Speedy. I appreciate it." said Bugs.

"No hay problema! Amigo, how did you find yourself in esto dungeon?"

"Well, it's because…"

"It's because Mr. Bunny here has been caught by the guards because he meet the princess!" interrupted angrily Daffy. The latter put his vest on his head and tried to imitate Lola. "Oh! Look at me! I'm princess Lola of Looneygrabah. It's not my fault if Bugs doesn't pay attention to his feathered pal anymore; I'm too pretty!"

"Stop doin' that, Daf'. She was in trouble. But don't worry. I will never see her again."

"Porqué?" asked Speedy as he finished to free Bugs' hands.

"Didn't ya hear the duck? She's a princess! The law says she can only marry a prince. And I'm not a prince. I'm only an idiot."

"You don't look like an idiot, from what I see."

Bugs and Speedy turned to see an old man with a grey beard.

"Do I know ya?" asked the rabbit.

"No, but it will be 'yes' soon. I'm an old man and, like you, I have been imprisoned wrongfully. Together, we could do great things." said the old man.

"I'm listenin'."

"There's a place called the Barn of Wonders. In this place, there is a lot of richnesses with gold and treasures."

"Richnesses! Gold! Treasures!" exclaimed Daffy after hearing this. Then, his eyes transformed into slot machines who then showed the dollar sign. Then, the duck melted like ice in summer and he passed through the window before joining Bugs, Speedy and the old man. Then, his body was normal. "Did you just say 'richnesses', 'gold' and 'treasures'?"

"Exactly, duck! Treasures that you, dear rabbit, could use to impress your princess." said the old man.

"But, there's the law who say…" said Bugs.

"Do you know the law who say whoever has the gold makes the rules?" interrupted and asked the old man.

"Honestly, no."

"Unos minutos! Porqué you want to share el treasures with nosotros?" asked Speedy.

"Because I need someone who is young and strong enough to carry the treasures."

"Personally, I think it's a very good reason!" said the duck, eager to see all the gold in the Barn of Wonders.

"So, deal?" asked the old man.

The rabbit wasn't so sure about this deal.

"I'm not sure. Daffy, do ya think we should trust this man?"

"I don't know. To me, he looks like a nice guy." shrugged the duck. Bugs, Daffy and Speedy all turned to see the old man. He was very ugly. He smiled like if he was a bad guy and smelled terribly. Bugs turned and looked at Daffy like if it was stupid to think that this guy was nice. "What? Just think about it. Just think about all the richnesses we'll have!"

"Hey! Don't forget mi cheese, pato estúpido!" said Speedy.

"It doesn't matter! With all the gold there, you will have all the dairy products that you want!"

"In that case, it's okay! Arriba! Arriba!"

"Well, since ya both want to be riches, I accept to help this ugly old man." said Bugs. The old man glared at him. Then, Bugs summoned a dynamite stick. He left it next to the wall before litting it. "It's explosion time!" said the rabbit as the four Looney Tunes ran from the wall.

BOOM!

A big hole appeared in the wall.

"Ready to leave!" said Bugs.

* * *

This night, in the desert, Bugs, Daffy and Speedy were walking besides the old man who was riding a horse. The horse looked strangely similar to Sam's horse at the beginning of the movie. Anyway, the wind was really strong. So much strong that Daffy hung to the horse's leg.

"Why aren't we waiting for tomorrow to go to that barn?" asked the duck.

"Sooner we get the treasures, sooner we can use it." answered the old man.

"Boy, this guy is a good convainquor!"

"I think we should wait for tomorrow." said the carrot eater.

"Who is saying your princess won't find somebody else to marry tomorrow?" asked the old man.

"Alright! Alright! Ya convinced me. Speedy, maybe ya could use your speed against this wind."

"Hey! Conejo! You should saber that I'm using mi speed ahora!"

"What? Ya aren't walkin', but runnin' right now?"

"Si, amigo."

"And what 'Conejo' means?"

"It means 'rabbit' in Spanish." explained Daffy. Bugs turned to see the duck who was reading the same dictionnary. "What?"

* * *

Later, the old man did the same thing Sam did at the beginning of the movie. The Barn of Wonders was alive again. Bugs, Daffy and Speedy came near the barn.

"I am the Barn of Wonders! Who dared to wake me up?"

"Well, it's me. Bugs Bunny."

"Alright. You can enter, but you can touch only the lamp. If you touch at something else, you will die."

Hearing this, Bugs, Daffy and Speedy gulped.

"Hum, does it mind ya if my two friends come with me?" said the rabbit as he pointed to the duck and the mouse.

"What?" asked Daffy.

"Fine. They can enter. But you will have to watch them. They can't touch the treasures as well." answered the barn.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to go there!" exclaimed the duck.

"I won't find the lamp alone. Ya come with me or I won't go there as well." said Bugs.

"Come on! Go with him. I want my lamp!" exclaimed the old man.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Don't be so mad." said the duck.

"Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!"

* * *

The three Looney Tunes went down the very long staircases.

"I just want to warn ya to be careful. Pay attention to where you are walkin'." said Bugs.

"Hey! I don't have to listen to any words you are saying, rabbit!" said the duck.

He doesn't like it when someone gives him orders.

"But, Daffy…"

"Stop bothering. I'm not so stupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." exclaimed Daffy as he tripped and fell down the staircases.

It was really painful for him. When Bugs and Speedy arrived to the end of the staircases, they found a completely deformed duck. Bugs smirked as he saw his feathered friend.

"Porqué you didn't seguir Bugs' advice?" asked Speedy.

"Ah! Just shut up, SG!"

"Let me help ya." said Bugs. Then, the rabbit summoned a potter's wheel and put the duck above it. Then, with some manipulations, he was able to give to the duck his normal appearance. "So, are ya feelin' better? I must admit I'm not Patrick Swayze, but I think I did a good job."

"Yeah, it's okay, Bugs." answered the duck.

"Now, time to find this lamp." said the carrot eater. They continued their way. Then, they entered a huge room with mountains of treasures, richnesses, jewels, diamonds and gold. "Wow! With all this stuff, someone could make Bill Gates jealous!"

Seeing all the stuff here, Daffy was amazed. He dreamed of seeing something like that since so many years. Of course, with Daffy Duck, there's only one thing to do.

"It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! All mine!"

The duck ran towards a bunch of golden coins.

"Daffy!" yelled Bugs. Suddenly, Daffy stopped in midair "Do I really need to repeat to ya that we must DON'T touch the treasures?! We can touch only the lamp!" said angrily the rabbit.

"Eres estúpido!" said Speedy to the duck.

Bugs and the mouse continued their way. Daffy looked at the golden coins. He sighed as he continued to walk.

"You're despicables!" said Daffy to his friends.

After walking for a while, Daffy felt like there was something behind him. He turned. He saw nothing. The duck continued his way. He turned again and nobody was here. He pondered for a few seconds. Then, as he walked, Daffy whistled. Quickly, he turned again. Nothing. However, the duck really felt like there was something behind him. He shrugged as he was about to continue. Suddenly…

"Beep! Beep!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

The duck ran to the rabbit and tackled him to the ground.

"Daffy! That's enough now!" said the rabbit. Then, the duck took literally the rabbit's eyes and pointed them to what he just saw. Bugs caught his eyes and put them back to his face. Then, he saw what Daffy just saw and couldn't believe it. It was a great blue-feathered bird. His body was small while his neck was great. His tail was great as well. His wings were smalls. He had long orange/brown legs. Purple feathers covered his head and his wings. His beak was yellow. The bird was flotting in the air.

"A flyin'… roadrunner?" said Bugs in disbelief. "But, flyin' roadrunners doesn't exist. Only in legends. Well, I'm glad to see a real one." The Road Runner hidden behind a bunch of treasures chests. "Hey! Wait! Don't be scared! We won't harm ya."

"Si. Nosotros won't harm you." said Speedy.

Slowly, the bird came from his hiding. He looked closely to the three Looney Tunes. To him, they seemed to be good guys.

"Beep! Beep!" exclaimed the Road Runner as he smiled to his new friends.

"Good to hear ya! Listen, Road Runner. We are searchin' an object called a lamp. Do ya know where it could be?"

Meanwhile, Daffy turned, saw and entered an entrance.

"Beep! Beep!" said the Road Runner with a smile.

"Really? And could ya lead us to the lamp?"

"Beep! Beep!"

"Alright!"

"Arriba!"

"We won't need his help!" said Daffy as he came back from the entrance.

In his hands, there a little black box.

"Daffy! We can only touch the lamp!" yelled the rabbit.

"And so far, I haven't been punished by this barn of sands since I touched this box. So, we found it!"

"But it's not even a lamp!"

"Oh! Yeah? Just take a look!" said the duck as he opened the box.

The four Looney Tunes looked into the box. There, they saw a little green frog. At first, he made a croak. Then, he saw the four Looney Tunes. Then, the frog, know as Michigan J. Frog, took a top hat and a cane before dancing and singing.

Michigan J. Frog: **Hello! ma baby **

**Hello! ma honey **

**Hello! ma ragtime gal. **

**Send me a kiss by wire **

**Baby my heart's on fire! **

**If you refuse me **

**Honey you lose me. **

**Then you'll be left alone **

**Oh! Baby telephone**

And tell me I'm your own!

The frog stopped dancing. Then, Daffy closed the box and threw it among the gold.

"Well, I think we need the bird's help." said the duck.

"If you are sayin' so. Alright, Double R! Lead us to the lamp!"

"Beep! Beep!"

Suddenly, the Road Runner flied at high speed in a direction.

"Quick! Follow that bird!" exclaimed Bugs. Then, he turned to the readers as he said "No, I'm not talkin' about Big Bird, folks!"

* * *

Several minutes later, they arrived next to a big pillar with stairs on it. Water and stones surrounded the pillar. From a distance, they could see the lamp at the top of it.

"I'll go to the top. Ya three, ya stay here." said Bugs as he jumped on the stone and went towards the pillar. Then, he went up the staircases. These staricases were very long. After a while of walking, the rabbit was exausted. "If only there was escalator here…"

Suddenly, he turned and saw an escalator next to him. Bugs went down quickly the normal staircases and arrived on the escalator. He whistled like if nothing really happened. Meanwhile, Daffy was bored. Then, he turned and saw an enormous red jewel in the arms of a gorilla statue. He never saw such a big jewel. The duck was about to reach the diamond when the Road Runner caught his tail with his beak.

"It's mine! All mine! Mine! Mine!" said Daffy as he laughed.

"Beep! Beep!" yelled the bird to Speedy.

"Entiendo! Arriba! Arriba!"

The mouse ran towards the top of the pillar. Meanwhile, Bugs was about to reach the pillar. It was exciting. Like if there was dramatic music being played. In fact, it was the case. Dramatic music was really played in the background. Hearing this, Bugs thought about something.

"Hey! I got an idea! Hey! Essteka! Does it mind ya if we could do another shot of this scene?" Off-screen, the director talked to the star. Bugs tried to understand him since he was from a long distance. "Yes? No?... Just… Yes? It's yes? Really? Alright! Just wait a minute." Bugs left the stage. Then, he came back with a small bag. "Alright, Doc'. I'm ready."

Suddenly, a guy with a clapperboard came in front of the camera. After clapping, the guy left the set before Essteka shouted 'Action!'. Then, Bugs came slowly next to where the lamp was. He held the bag in one hand. Slowly, he moved the bag next to the lamp. Sweating, he tried to concentrate. Then, at the same time he took the lamp, he put the bag on the lamp's original place.

"Spielberg will probably be proud of me." said Bugs as he turned to the readers. Then, he looked at the lamp. "So, this is the lamp we were lookin' for? Hurray! Our mission is accomplished!"

Suddenly, Speedy came next to him.

"Bugs! Bugs!"

"Speedy! What are ya doin' here?"

"Pato estúpido is about to do something horrible!"

"Pato est… Daffy!" The rabbit turned and saw the duck being held by the Road Runner. Then, Daffy broke free of the bird's hold and grabbed the jewel. "NOOOO!"

The duck smiled deviously as he looked to the jewel.

"You touched the forbidden treasure! You will die for that!" boomed the Barn of Wonders.

Hearing this, Daffy sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right. I can't help being a greedy slob." exclaimed Daffy as he tried to put the jewel back, only for it to melt. Even the statue melted. Seeing this, the duck gulped. "Oh! Oh!"

Suddenly, the ground and the water turned into lava. With the lamp, Bugs and Speedy went down the pillar. Then, it deformed and the two heroes fell to the ground.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" they both yelled.

Fortunately, the Road Runner came underneath them and they landed on his back.

"Where's Daf'?" asked Bugs.

He looked down and saw the duck running on the stones, trying to avoid the lava. Then, he stopped on one stone when he saw that the other stones dissapeared.

"Mother!" Bugs ordered the Road Runner to catch Daffy. The duck saw them and waved them. "Here! Here! Here!"

Bugs caught the duck by the arm at the same time the last stone dissapeared. The bird and his passenger tried to dodge lavas and falling debris.

"We're gonna die!" yelled the duck.

"Calm down, pato estúpido!"

"Stop calling me 'pato estúpido'!"

"Hum, guys? All those in favour of us NOT hittin' that wall, say 'Aye'." suggested Bugs as he pointed to the wall in front of them.

"AYE!" yelled Daffy and Speedy.

Fortunately, the Road Runner avoided the wall. A huge amount of lava followed them. They came closer to the exit. Suddenly, a big rock fell on the Road Runner. Bugs, Daffy and Speedy were threwing to the exit. While Daffy and Speedy came back to the outside of the barn like if they were missiles, Bugs held onto the remaining staircases for his dear life. Then, the old man came next to him.

"Help me!" yelled the rabbit.

"Give me the lamp!" said the old man.

"I can't! Give me your hand!"

"Give me the lamp first and I'll help you!" Bugs took the lamp from his vest and gave him to the old man. Then, the old man held the lamp above his head, laughing madly. "Finally! I have the lamp!"

Then, he grabbed Bugs' left arm.

"Hey! What are ya doin'?"

"I'll give you your reward… for eternity!" said the old man as he pulled out a dagger. He was about to hurt Bugs when… "OUCH!" yelled the old man. He looked to his left arm and saw Speedy biting his arm. "What in tarnation! You rodent!"

Then, the old man caught the mouse and threw him right to the rabbit who fell down in the barn. Daffy came next to the entrance and saw his friends falling.

"Well, at least, I won't have to give cheese to the mouse."

"You! You're annoying!" yelled the old man.

The old man kicked the duck's butt who also fell down in the barn.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Daffy.

Then, the Road Runner got free from the rock. He flied fast enough to catch his three friends.

* * *

Then, the Barn of Wonders disappeared in a blinkeye. After a few seconds, the old man removed his disguise, revealing his true identity: Sam!

"Finally! Hurray! Dadadadada hey! I finally own the lamp! I will finally be the sultan!" However, as he searched in his pocket, he couldn't find the lamp. Sam gasped. The lamp was missing. "No. No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

End of chapter.

It seems like Bugs, Daffy, Speedy and the Road Runner are trapped in the Barn of Wonders. But don't worry. Because next time, it's one of the two chapters you all have been waiting for. The character playing Genie will finally appear! And he will sing one of my most favorite Disney songs!

As you can guess, the Road Runner is playing Carpet. And Speedy Gonzales finally make his appearance in the story. Beginning with this chapter, he shares the role of Abu with Daffy now. I must admit that it was hard sometimes when I write his lines because, even though I learned the language last year, I'm not as good in Spanish as in French or in English. Anyway, I hope I was able to make a good job with him.

You probably all recognized the 'Ghost' and 'Indiana Jones' reference. Also, 'Follow that Bird' is the name of a Sesame Street movie.

Read and review!


	8. Friend Like Me

Well, thanks acosta. If I need help, I'll ask your help. But I think I was able to do this chapter correctly without your help.

And now, it's time for one of the parts you all have been probably waiting for : the character playing Genie's introduction! And he's gonna sing one of my most favorite songs of all-time! A song called…

Chapter 8 : Friend Like Me

In her room, Lola was sad. She was on her bed, with her three pets. Sylvester wasn't forbidden to go in the palace since he helped her mistress to feel better in the garden. Even if he want to eat Tweety again, it wasn't in his mind right now. Seeing her mistress so sad made him feel bad for her. While he was walikng in the corridor, Porky came next to the room and saw her daughter. He entered the room to see what's happening.

"L-l-l-lola? Are you al-al-alright?"

"No, dad. I'm not alright."

The pig sat on the bed.

"T-t-t-tell me w-w-w-what's ha-happening."

The rabbit came next to her father. Then, the sultan hugged her to make her feel better.

"Sam did something horrible."

"And w-w-what horrible t-t-t-thing Sam d-d-d-did?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom… Oups! I mean… Meanwhile, in the Barn of Wonders, Bugs was unconscious after what happened recently. Unlike him, Daffy, Speedy and the Road Runner were awake. Speedy came near his head. He hit his face many times in order to wake him up. Nothing.

"Bugs is still dormido. I think I saber how to wake him up correctamente." He came near his ears. Then, the mouse cleared his throat. Then… "YEE-HA!"

Suddenly, Bugs jumped up in surprise before falling to the ground. Then, he rubbed his face as he groaned.

"Gosh! Where am I? Where are we?" asked the rabbit.

"It seems like nosotros are trapped in el Barn of Wonders." said Speedy as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh! Geez! We are trapped because of that dishonest old man! He's probably happy now that he left us and he has the lamp." exclaimed the rabbit.

"You mean THAT lamp?" asked Daffy with a smirk as he showed the lamp to the others.

"Daffy!" said Bugs, amazed to see that his friend was able to steal the lamp from the old man. He took the lamp from his friend's hands. Then, he changed clothes to looked like a journalist. Bugs extend a microphone to the duck. Cameras appeared around them. "Tell me, Mr. Duck. How does it feel to steal subtly such an evil… vilain?"

"Well, with experiences, we know exactly what to do to accomplished very well a goal we want to get and…"

"That's enough. Thank you, Mr. Duck." interrupted the rabbit. Then, the journalist clothes, the microphone and the cameras disappeared. "Daffy, how did ya steal it?"

"When Speedy bite him, I took this time to steal the lamp."

"Hum… classic." said Bugs. "However, I'm wonderin' how this lamp could be useful to us." Then, he saw something on the lamp. "Hey! There's somethin' written here!" The rabbit wanted to read it, but there was too much dust on it. "If only I could read it correctly…"

Bugs began to rub the lamp. Suddenly, the lamp began to shake and to shine. White smoke came from the lamp and rebound many times on the walls. Thunder was heard. An enormous smoke appeared above the four Looney Tunes. All were terrified. Then, a strange creature came up from the smoke and screamed like if it was in pain. Then, the smoke disappeared, revealing the creature. It was a white-feathered chicken with yellow beak and yellow feet. Brown feathers covered his head and his tail. His comb and his wattle were red. He was also wearing one golden bracelet on each arm. The chicken held his neck in pain.

"Ten thousand years, I say, ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck! One second, sir!" said the chicken to Bugs and his friends. Then, he pulled his head on and turned it around before pulling his head down on his body. "Aye! Ow! Ouch! Ah! Much more better like that!" Then, the chicken summoned a microphone and transformed the Barn of Wonders into a TV game show. "And now, dear public, allow me to present you our next contestant whose name is…" said the chicken as he stuck the microphone in Bugs' face.

"Hum… Bugs Bunny?" said Bugs, unsure of what's happening right now.

"Bugs Bunny!" exclaimed the chicken. Then, a neon sign appeared with the rabbit's name. The sign changed each time the chicken said a variation of the name. "What a splendid name! I say, would you like to be called 'Bugs' or 'Ny' or maybe 'Bunny'?" asked the chicken. Then, he transformed himself into two gangsters; a man and a woman. "It sounds like 'Bunny and Clyde'! Got it? Bunny, Bonnie, like in 'Bonnie and Clyde'! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a joke, son!"

After seeing this, Bugs rubbed his eyes.

"My head probably have been hurt by a wall or somethin' like that."

Even for a Looney Tune like him, what the chicken just did was very weird.

"Tell me, does it mind you if I smoke?" asked the chicken. Suddenly, he exploded into smoke, terrifying Speedy who hide behind the Road Runner. "Oups! Sorry! I didn't want to terrorize the little mouse. Except if his name is Mickey. Ha! Another reference to the rivality between Warner and Walt! Ha! Ha! That's a joke, son!"

"Look, why are ya callin' me 'son'? I'm not your son!" said Bugs.

"Of course, you're not my son! It's an expression I'm using since so many years!" exclaimed the chicken. Then, he whispered at the readers as he said "Nice boy, but he doesn't pay attention to any word you are saying."

"Beep! Beep!"

The chicken turned and saw the Road Runner.

"Well, well! If he isn't my fast friend himself! Slap me in the hand!" said the chicken. Then, the Road Runner highed five him. Then, he took a giant size and took a look at the rabbit. He measured him with his hand. "You are, I say, you are smaller than my last master. Or maybe I became bigger. Do you think I'm too fat?" asked the chicken to the rabbit as he showed him his beer gut.

"Wait a minute! Ya are sayin' that… I'm your master?" asked Bugs.

"Exactly, dear! He can be taught!" exclaimed the chicken while giving a diploma to Bugs and putting a mortarboard on the rabbit's head. "And now, Bugs Bunny, what do you want from me…" said the chicken before transforming himself into Vin Diesel. "I'm the ever impressive…" He stuck himself in a cube. "The long contained…" He appeared as a ventriloquist with a dummy. "The often imitated…" The dummy disappeared. "But never duplicated…" While continuing saying 'duplicated', he multiplied himself into a lot of himself. Then, he took a ring announcer position before saying "Foghorn Leghorn… of… the… lamp!" Then, he transformed himself into Jay Leno. "Right here from the lamp, we have a spectacular show for you and your wishes. Thank you all!"

"Whoa! What is that? I have wishes?" asked Bugs.

"Three wishes precisely! And don't even try, I say, don't even try to have more or less whishes, son!" Then, Foghorn transformed himself into a slot machine in the same time his clones disappeared. "Exactly!" The arm pulled down. Then, three Foghorn appeared in the window. "Three!" exclaimed the three Foghorn. Then, they came from the slot, wearing sombreros. "Uno, dos, tres."

"Arriba!" exclaimed Speedy, seeing three mexican versions of the chicken.

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." said the chicken as he transformed into Groucho Marx.

Suddenly, Daffy appeared with the word 'Refunds' on him.

"Hey! What the heck is that!?" yelled the duck as he took the word and threw him to a wall.

"Now, I know I'm dreamin'." whispered the rabbit to the duck.

"Welcome to my world." said the duck.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" exclaimed the chicken.

He put the rabbit on a bunch of rock. Then, he lighted up like a fluorescent light before spining himself around.

Foghorn: **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazad-ie had a thousand tales**

He summoned the forty thieves, who surrounded the rabbit

**Master, you in luck**** 'cause up your sleeves**

Foghorn's head came from Bugs' vest. Then, his arms replaced the rabbit's arms.

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

His arms knocked out all the thieves. Bugs and his three friends appeared in a box arena. Then, Foghorn appeared as a coach and massaged the rabbit.

**You got some power in your corner now**

The chicken transformed into a firework and litted himself.

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

As a firework, he flied above Daffy, Speedy and the Road Runner, scaring them. He appeared above the lamp.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

Foghorn grabbed Bugs' hand and made him rub the lamp.

**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say**

With smokes, the chicken came from the lamp.

**Mister Bugs Bunny, sir**

He summoned a table and some chairs for Bugs' gang.

**What will your pleasure be?**

Then, he transformed himself into a waiter.

**Let me take your order, jot it down**

He touched a notebook with a pencil who made a lightning.

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

He elbowed his master. Then, he elbowed the Road Runner while laughing. Foghorn summoned a dish that he gave to Bugs. When the latter removed the lid, he was in delight as he saw a beautiful carrot.

**Life is your restaurant**

Suddenly, the carrot became Foghorn himself.

**And I'm your maitre d'!**

He took his normal appearance, while his ear became larger.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

Then, he divide into four Foghorn.

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

The four Foghorn gave a manicure, a share and a haircut to the rabbit.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

They disappeared. Then, Bugs appeared on a large chair. He was fanned by Daffy, Speedy and Double R.

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

"I refuse to do that!" exclaimed Daffy as he broke his fan.

The chicken appeared above the chair. He summoned a lot of foods in front of his master.

Foghorn: **Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

He took Bugs' hat. Then, he summoned a lot of baklava from the hat.

**How 'bout a little more baklava!**

After this, Bugs appeared on the top of a column with the letter 'A' on it.

**Have some of column 'A'**

Then, the rabbit jumped to a column with the letter 'B' this time.

**Try all of column 'B'**

The carrot eater fell to a cushion summoned by the chicken.

**I'm in the mood to help you, son**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Then, Foghorn opened his beak. His tong became stairs. Then, a smaller Foghorn came from the beak, wearing a tuxedo. He began dancing with giant versions of his hands.

Left hand: **Woawoa woa!**

Foghorn: **Oh! My!**

Right hand: **Woawoa woa!**

Foghorn: **No! No!**

Both hands: **Woawoa woa!**

Foghorn: **Nana! Na!**

He did some dance positions before the hands crushed him. Then, he reappeared, holding his head in one hand.

**Can your friends do this?**

With four copies of his own head, he juggled them.

**Can your friends do that?**

He passed them to Bugs, who juggled them without difficulty. Then, he threw them to the chicken. Then, Foghorn put his hand in a magician hat. He caught his own feet and spinned like a ring.

**Can your friends pull this**

The chicken transformed into a copy of Bugs himself. The latter couldn't believe his eyes.

**Out their little hat?**

Then, he transformed into a dragon and spat out flames.

**Can your friends go, poof!**

Foghorn appeared above the rabbit. He summoned three cute female rabbits who danced around Bugs.

**Well, looky here! Ha! Ha!**

The chicken began to dance.

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let'er**** rip**

**And then make ****the sucker disappear?**

Bugs, who had fun with the cute female rabbits, saw them disappearing. Foghorn appeared in Bugs' hand. He was slack jawed and his eyes were popped out.

**So don't-cha sit there slack-jawed buggy-eyed**

He dove from his hand and fell to the water.

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

He transformed into a certificate and swallowed Bugs.

**You got me bona fide certified**

**You got a chicken for your charge d'affaires**

The rabbit came out of the certificate.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what-cha wish I really wanna know**

He moved his ear next to Bugs to make sure that he heard his master's whishes. Then, he took a very large and very long paper from Bugs' ear.

**You got a list that's three miles long no doubt**

He rubbed the paper on his butt before hitting the rabbit with it.

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so. Hey! Ho!**

Bugs was with the cute female rabbits again. All of them left the place with one remaining with Bugs.

**Mister Bugs Bunny, sir, have a wish or two or three**

He was about to kiss the last female rabbit.

**I'm on the job**

Suddenly, the female rabbit became Foghorn, freaking Bugs out.

**You big nabob**

Then, Foghorn summoned dancing elephants, following by dancing camels. Then, he summoned waiters, swordsmen, appealing female rabbits, lights forming a palace and fireworks.

**You ain'****t never had a friend**

**Never had a friend, you ain't**

**Never had a friend**

**Never had a friend, you ain't**

**Never… had a… friend… like… me!**

The Road Runner and Speedy danced with the camels. Meanwhile, Foghorn was dancing like Gene Kelly. Then, the elephants threw Bugs into the air. Meanwhile, Foghorn was dancing like John Travolta in 'Saturday Night Fever'. Of course, Daffy tried to grab all the treasures like mad. Finally, Foghorn turned aroud like a tornado and everything disappeared.

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

* * *

A neon 'Applause' sign appeared above Foghorn's head. Daffy look in his hat and found out that all the money he tried to pick disappeared. He glared at the chicken.

"That's not even ten minutes since I met this chicken that I already think he's despicable!"

"I say, what do you want now, master?" asked the magical chicken to the rabbit.

"Wait a second. If I clearly understand what this song just said, it means that I have three wishes and I can wish anythin'?" asked Bugs.

Foghorn transformed into Albert Einstein and summoned a chalkboard and a chalk. He began to write on the chalkboard while talking with a German accent.

"Well, not exactly. Because there is three rules who are very important and take some of the most major possibilities that we could do with wishes powers. It's all because of a certain balance between good and evil. And so, with…"

Fifteen minutes later…

"…and this is how it came!"

On the chalkboard, there was a lot of pictures made by Foghorn with the chalk. Nobody was able to understand anything.

"Aye caramba! It's more complicated than un juego de Sudoku!" exclaimed Speedy.

"No offense, Foghorn, but I don't understand anythin' about what ya were sayin'. What does it means?" asked Bugs.

"Ha! Ha! I say, it's quite simple! Just pay attention when I'm talking, son! There's three kind of wishes that I can't do because it's forbidden to do that in the Rules of Genies." said Foghorn as he showed a book titled 'The Rules of Genies'.

Th chalkboard and the chalk disappeared, as well as the book. Foghorn doesn't looked like Einstein and stopped talking like him.

"Ah! So, what are the three rules?" asked the rabbit.

"Rule number ONE! I can't kill anybody." Then, the chicken transformed into a roasted chicken. Then, he was back to normal. "It kill me doing that. Got it! That's a joke! Anyway, rule number TWO! I can't make people falling in love with anyone else." His head became giant lips and he gave a big kiss on the rabbit. "You little punim, here! Rule number THREE!" He transformed into a zombie. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's too disgusting! And I hate doing that!" He disappeared. Then, he reappeared in a hundred of zombies in front of Daffy. "BOO!"

"Aaah!" screamed Daffy who jumped in the arms of Bugs, pretty much like Scooby-Doo when he's scared and jumped in the arms of Shaggy.

Anyway, Bugs dropped Daffy in the floor.

"So, anything who doesn't have any link about the three rules, you can wish them. Go on, what do you want?" asked the chicken as he closed his eyes with his hands.

First, Bugs wanted to escape the Barn of Wonders. But he didn't want to waste a wish who could be more useful. He though about it. Then, Bugs got an idea. It was with strategy that he will win over the genie chicken. He smirked as he looked to Daffy and Speedy. Soon, they both understood what the rabbit had in mind and smirked as well.

"Rules? Ya mean limitations? On wishes? Come on! An all-powerful genie who can't bring people back from the dead? It's a scam!" exclaimed the rabbit. Slowly, Foghorn removed his hands from his eyes, revealing angry eyes. "I'm sure that this genie isn't even able to get us out of this barn! Come on, guys. We'll try to find a way alone." said Bugs as he began to leave, following by Daffy and Speedy.

Suddenly, an enormous yellow chicken feet stomped down in front of them. They looked up and saw Foghorn in his giant size.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me, son? I ask, did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? And most of all, are you thinking that I'm a big fat idiot?!" angrily said the chicken. Bugs, Daffy and Speedy seemed to be satisfied with what the rabbit said. As the seconds pass, the chicken became much more angry. "I say, I'm not an idiot! Not now! You want your wishes so SIT DOWN!!" yelled angrily Foghorn. Then, he put Bugs, Daffy and Speedy on the back of the Road Runner. As he sat himself on the back of the blue bird, Foghorn multiplied his arms. "In case of emergency, you should know that the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. So, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet and HERE WE GO!" exclaimed the chicken as the Road Runner blasted off like a rocket and they exploded out the sand in the desert, escaping the Barn of Wonders.

At the same time they went out of the Barn of Wonders, Taz also came out of the same place. Then, he fell to the ground. Then, as usual, he began to turn like a tornado and moved into the desert. Seeing the Tasmanian Devil, Bugs was puzzled.

"Hey! Isn't he supposed to be dead?" asked the rabbit.

"Come on, Bugs! You should know that! Taz is the most prolific Looney Tunes when it comes to marketing. Merchandises with his image on it are more selled than any other Looney Tunes stuff. If Warner Bros. decide to kill the character, it would be a financial error." explained the duck.

"Yeah, I guess ya are right."

End of chapter.

Yes! Foghorn Leghorn is playing Genie. This is why the Cave of Wonders is called the BARN of Wonders here. Now, all the main characters are revealing. Anyway, next time, Bugs will make his first wish. What kind of wish? Oh! You already know what!

I forgot to do that in the previous chapter, so I do it here. This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of the late Isaac Hayes, voice of Chef in 'South Park'. He died exactly one week ago.

_Isaac Lee Hayes Jr.: August 20, 1942-August 10, 2008_

Read and review, folks!


	9. The First Wish

Looks like everyone like Foghorn's performance as Genie. Great! And now time to answer the reviews.

Nightw2: I'll definitely use the first one. I won't use the second one because I got something planned. As for the third one, what a coincidence! I did plan to use those baseball players as part of the Forty Thieves!

jdogno1: Could you stop pointing out my grammar mistakes? I mean, I know a lot of good authors who are making mistakes in their fanfics and nobody really complained about their mistakes. Besides, I find it really annoying (no offense, of course). And yes, the rules to the genie's powers actually existed in the original movie.

And now, time to go back to the palace before heading to an oasis.

Chapter 9 : The First Wish

Back in the palace, Sam was ordered to see the sultan in the throne room. Marvin was near his boss. Porky learned from his daughter that his vizier sentenced to death a young man.

"Sam, of a-a-a-all the t-t-t-things you have d-d-done so far, this one is, with n-n-n-n-n-no doubt the most inconcei-concei-inconcei… the most dishonouring! If it wasn't of y-y-y-your fidelity towards me since so m-m-many years, you would have b-b-b-been sentenced t–t-t-t-to death as well!"

"Sincerelly, I'm really sorry about this case. If only I could knew that this event would lead to this result, I wouldn't have done that. I swear it to you, your majesty. I promise there won't be anything like that in the future." said Sam.

"Very w-w-well. Next time you want t-t-t-to sentence someone to d-d-d-death, ask me first!"

"Of course, sultan Porky. Of course. I'll do it."

"I hope. I really d-d-d-do hope." Then, he turned to his daughter, took her hand, took Sam's hand and put them together. "And n-n-now that this is o-o-o-over, I hope you will b-b-b-both be in peace towards ea-ea-each other."

"Princess, I'm sorry for what I have done and hope that we could be friends." said the vizier.

However, Lola removed her hand from Sam's hand and looked angrily to him.

"In fact, I discovered a positive point about being married. I will be the queen. Then, I'll fired you before your retirement!"

"Oh! That's g-g-g-good, Lola. You find a moti, a moti, a moti… a reason to find a husband." Suddenly, he discovered his daughter was leaving the palace and heading towards the garden. "L-l-l-lola! Lo-l-l-l-la!" exclaimed the pig as he ran to her.

Then, Sam groaned, became angry and hit the nearest wall with his hand. However, this caused a pain in his hand.

"Ow! What in tarnation! Blasted anger!" He rubbed his hand to cure it from the pain. Then, the vizier became furious. "If only I could have the lamp right now, then I wouldn't be forced to work for these two idiots!"

"In fact, Sam, we are forced to work for these two until the rabbit became the queen. After, she will probably decapitate us or something like that." explained Marvin.

Hearing this, Sam gasped and held his neck in fear.

"You're right, Marvin! We need to find a solution to this problem as soon as possible!"

The two villains tried to find a solution. Marvin came near the window. He saw Lola and Porky in the garden.

"Oh! I got an idea! Sweet!" Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above the martian's head. Seeing the bulb, Marvin came next to a wall and pull off a switch. The light bulb stopped to work. "Sam, my incredible intelligence just got one absolutely fantastic idea!"

The martian ran to where his boss is.

"I hope your idea isn't to go to the moon and exploding the Earth with a bomb." said Sam.

"No, I can assure you it's way better. It's such an amazing idea that I'm wondering why we thought of it in the first place! And it's quite simple. All you need to do is to marry Lola." explained the martian.

"What?! It's the most stupid idea I ever heard in my whole life!" exclaimed the outlaw.

"Stupid boss! Let me finish to explain my idea! Your idiocy make me so angry! Anyway, if you marry the princess, you will be what? The sultan, of course!"

The bearbed man thought about this idea. Then, he smiled widely.

"Marrying the inefficient princess and becoming the sultan? Not a bad idea at all! I like it!"

"And then, we will drop accidentally the bacon and his daughter off a cliff! And then, BANG!" exclaimed Marvin as he slammed his left hand against his right hand.

"For a martian, you are smarter than I thought!" laughed Sam.

The two villains both laughed at this. They finally found a way to the throne.

* * *

In the desert, the Road Runner was still flying with his four passengers on the back. He landed on the ground when they arrived on an oasis. Foghorn was talking like a stewart, even dressed like one.

"Thanks for travelling with Air Road Runner. We hope you appreciate plainly your trip. Wait before the bird you are on will completely stop. Bye-Bye!"

"Beep! Beep!"

A few seconds later, the Road Runner stopped on the ground. Then, Bugs, Daffy, Speedy and Foghorn all get off the blue bird. The chicken came back to normal.

"Ah! So, what do you think of that, master? Are you still thinking it's a scam, this whole 'genie who can't bring people back from the dead' thing?"

"I must admit it. Ya are not someone usual."

"Ah! I say, I knew it!"

"And now that ya aren't still angry, let's talk about my three wishes…"

"What? What did I just heard? I'm sorry, son, but I think you are wrong. You did…"

He put his giant finger against the rabbit, saying "ONE wish! There's only two left for you!"

Then, Bugs removed the finger from his face.

"Ya think so? I never really wished to get out of the Barn of Wonders. Ya did it on your own."

Foghorn was about to say something. But facing the facts… his jaw dropped litterally to the floor.

"For someone who doesn't pay attention, he's really a trickster." said the chicken to the readers. Then, he turned to the rabbit and said "Alright, it doesn't count as an official wish. But, be careful with what you wish, because it's gonna be official from now on! Do you understand, master?"

"Sure. All the others will be officials." said the rabbit. "And now, what could I wish first?"

Suddenly, in an amical way, Daffy came besides Bugs, with greedy eyes.

"Hey, Bugsy. How about sharing the lamp, huh? Three wishes per customer times three customers." suggested the duck.

"Nice try, Daf, but I already KNOW what YOUR first wish would be. Besides, we don't want to overwork Foggy." said Bugs.

"You're… Oh! Forget it! You already know what!" angrily said Daffy.

Then, Bugs tried to think about what he could wish first. It was hard for him to think about it.

"Geez! There's so much things I would like to wish. Foghorn, if you could wish something, what it would be?" asked the rabbit as he turned to the genie.

"Me?" The chicken was surprised to heard that. "I say, nobody ever ask me this question. I didn't even think about that. Well, there's something I always wanted, but… Oh! Forget it."

"What?"

The chicken waved his hand in dismissal.

"It doesn't matter. It's not, I say, it's not so important to talk about it."

"Come on! Say it to me. It can't be so borin'."

Foghorn sighed. His master won.

"Freedom!... Only that."

The rabbit looked at the lamp, arching his eyebrow.

"Ya are a prisonner of the lamp?"

"Exactly. Those golden bracelets means my slavery. My job is my prison." Suddenly, he became enormous. His voice was booming. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" Then, he shrank and came back into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space!"

"Pobre Senor Foghorn." said sadly Speedy.

"It's not happiness, here." said Bugs.

The chicken came out of the lamp.

"No. It's not happiness for a chicken like me, rooster that is! All I want is being free and never doing the same thing all my life." Then, smoke appeared each time he said the word 'POOF!' "POOF! What do you want? POOF! What do you want? POOF! What do you want? POOF! What…"

Suddenly, Daffy held his hand like a stop sign.

"Stopped it, buster! We get it!"

"Well, I guess ya would do everythin' to be free, right?" asked the rabbit.

"Right. But I will never get the chance to have freedom, son."

"Tell me, Foggy. Is there anythin' who could make ya free?" asked the carrot eater.

"Well, the only way is that my master wish my freedom. But I know that it will never happen." answered sadly the chicken.

Hearing this, Bugs turned to the readers, smirking.

"This guy just won the jackpot!" Then, he turned to Foghorn. "My dear Foghorn, I'll wish your freedom."

"Yeah, right!" said Foghorn.

Suddenly, the chicken's head transformed into Danny Cat. Then, like with modelling clay, Bugs transformed the genie's head back to normal.

"I assure ya it's true! And it's quite simple. I promise ya that after I did my two first wishes, I'll use my third one to free ya. What do ya think? Ya don't lose anythin' in this thing." said Bugs as he held out his hand.

Foghorn wasn't so sure about that. After a few seconds of pondering, he shrugged and shook the rabbit's hand.

"Oh! Alright! After all, like you said yourself, I don't lose anything in this case." said the chicken.

"Well, I could free ya, doc. In fact, given that the only thing I REALLY want is not within your power to grant AND it would prevent the villain from using your power right now, I could free ya right now."

"Sorry. I would really LOVE to let you do that, but it WOULD ruin the script." explained Foghorn.

"Yeah, I guess ya are right."

"And now, time to do some magic tricks!" exclaimed Foghorn as he turned into a magician. After playing with a bunch of cards, he looked into his eyes and took Bugs out of the hat, like in the infamous rabbit trick in magic shows. "Oops! Wrong rabbit! Sorry, son." He dropped his master on the ground and came back to his original appearance. "Bugs Bunny, my master, I ask, what do you want the most in the world? A garden full of carrots? Becoming the star of a second Academy Award winning animation short? Never forgetting to turn left at Alburquerque?"

The rabbit pondered at what he wanted the most right now. Of course, it didn't take him a lot of time before knowing what he wanted. There was something Bugs Bunny wanted to have more than anything.

"Well, yesterday, I met a girl…" said the rabbit as he blushed.

"Whoa! Whoa!" interrupted Foghorn as a heart with a cross on it appeared on a sign he held. "Wait a minute, son! I can't make someone falling in love with another one. Do you have amnesia?"

"Yes, doc. I do remember that rule. However, it's not any other kind of girl. She's nice, intelligent and…"

"Cute?" asked a grinning Foghorn.

"Incredibly beautiful!" exclaimed an excited Bugs. "She has wonderful eyes, rabbit ears who are more soft than a carrot, as well as a smile who…" Bugs didn't finished the last part as he sighed lovingly.

"Ami, c'est l'amour." said Foghorn as he appeared in a Parisian Café with Daffy, Speedy and Double R.

"I'm pretty sure Pepé could have a cameo in this part. Maybe he shouldn't tried to chase that female cat/false skunk." comment Daffy.

"The only problem is… well… she's a princess. And she can only marry…" Suddenly, the carrot eater got an idea. He smiled widely as he turned to the genie. "Hey! Could it be possible that I can be a prince?"

The chicken looked into a cookbook with the words "Royal Cookbook" on it.

"Well, let's see here. Burger King…" Then, a hamburger came out of the book. He bring it back into the book. "No! Japanese character in an american cartoon…" Then, Guano (from Kappa Mikey) came out of the book. Then, we could heard the music of a song about sea. Guano came back into the book. "No! Caesar's salad…" Then, a hand with a dagger came out of the book, trying to stab the chicken. "Et tu, Brute?" The hand came back into the book. Then, Foghorn turned to the readers as he said "These Romans are crazy!" He turned to the book and found the page he searched. "Ah! Here it is! The prince wish." Grinning, he turned to the rabbit. "Now, do you know the magical words?"

"Foghorn, I wish to be a prince!" exclaimed the rabbit eagerly.

"Here we go!" exclaimed the genie.

"Stop!" exclaimed Daffy as he came between the chicken and Bugs. "There's no way you will waste one of your wish only to be with your darling! You should do a wish who could be advantageous for the two of us!" Speedy coughed a bit. "Yeah. Fine. For the three of us!"

"But Daffy, it is an advantageous wish for ya as well."

"And why, rabbit?"

"Simple. If I marry Lola, it means I marry a princess."

"And so?"

"His father is a sultan. And everybody knows that the sultans are immensely rich."

Then, Daffy's jaw dropped to the floor litteraly before going back. Then, he came near Bugs and talk to him like if they were doing a deal.

"If I help you to marry this rabbit, will I be able to get my hands on this money?"

"Well, if ya don't do somethin' crazy with the money, I'm pretty sure that Lola will let ya use a part of this richnesses."

The duck smiled widely.

"Then, what are we waiting for? You must be a prince NOW!"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Foghorn. Then, with his magic powers, the chicken summoned somekind of strange machine. "Let's begin with the look, I say. Your clothes aren't princely, son. So, this machine will help us for sure!"

Suddenly, a mechanical hand came out of the machine and grabbed Bugs. At this moment, a music named 'Powerhouse' was played in the background. Then, the hand, while still holding Bugs, came back into the machine. Here, two hands measured the rabbit. With knitting needles, two other hands knitted a turban before putting it on the carrot eater's head. Then, two other hands the down part of the prince clothe on Bugs' legs. Then, the up part was put on him with a cape. After a while, the machine spat the rabbit who came out of the machine. 'Powerhouse' stopped here. Well, Bugs looked nice in his clothes (Bugs is supposed to wear the same 'Prince Ali' clothes, except he doesn't wear the boots (or shoes, I don't know). In all honestly, do you really think there is boots who are large enough to cover a rabbit's foot?). His friends whistled in amazement.

"Not bad, doc. Not bad at all!" said the rabbit as he looked at his clothes.

"The clothes are good. Great! And now, to make sure that you are better than any other prince, here's something I thought for you!" said the chicken as he showed a bunch of carrots.

"Oh! Thanks!" said Bugs as he looked delisciously to the carrots.

"But I would, I say, I would like to say that those carrots are not ordinary carrots. They are magic carrots who give you temporary super-strength, super-speed, flight, limited invulnerability, X-ray vision and super-hearing for the occasions you might need them. There's no prince who can defeat a super-rabbit, I say." explained the genie.

"I hit the jackpot myself!" said the rabbit to the readers. As he turned to the genie, he said "And while ya are at it, ya could make Daffy my court magician with some appropriate abilities to go with the disguise."

"That's a good idea! The sultan will be impressed to see the greatest magician in the world, son!"

The chicken was about to do some magical tricks on Daffy. Then…

"Wait a minute!" interrupted the duck. "Me? A magician? Are you kidding me?!... Can I be a magician AND a skilled swordsman?"

"That's even better!" exclaimed Foghorn.

Then, after shooting a lightning to the duck, the latter was now wearing a large black hat, a red mask, a blue shirt, brown gloves, a black cape, a thick, brick-red band around his waist, black pants, brown boots. He was also carrying a sword. Daffy was also wearing a belt with potions on it. As he looked at his clothes, Daffy liked it.

"Hey! Just look at that. I'm pretty in it, isn't it? I feel inspired with those clothes. I looked like a cross between Zorro and Batman. I could even have my own theme song! Just hear that: Daffy Duck! When there's trouble, you call someone but you. Daffy Duck!" Then, with a manly voice, he said "Let's get dangerous!" However, his friends looked at him oddly. "Ah! Forget it!"

"Anyway, there's one thing we must not forget. And it's the mode of transportation." Foghorn began to ponder. Then, with a smirk, he looked at Speedy. "Hey! Fastest Mouse of all Mexico! Come here!"

Knowing what's gonna happen to him, the mouse moved back.

"No gracias, senor Foghorn." However, the chicken zapped him and the mouse came in front of the chicken. "Porqué I must be the mode de transportation?"

"You want your cheese? So, do what the chicken is saying!" exclaimed Daffy.

"Bien. I'll do it."

Suddenly, the oasis became the setting of a game show. Bugs was behind a podium with his name on it. Foghorn was holding a microphone.

"Congratulations to our contestant who wins a camel!" exclaimed the rooster as he zapped the mouse who became a camel. However, Foghorn wasn't so sure about that. "Hum, I say, a camel maybe not the best idea. How about a Mercedes!" Then, the camel became a Mercedes. "Or maybe another car!"

Then, he became all kinds of car: Toyota, Honda, Ford, Mistubishi, Ferrari and many others. Then, Speedy came back to normal, exhausted.

"¡Ay, caramba!"

After pondering, Foghorn finally got an idea.

"Ah-ha! The best idea we could have was here from the start. Let's use something enormous. Let's use… an elephant!" exclaimed the rooster as he zapped the mouse again.

This time, Speedy became a grey elephant with brown hair as well as fitting sombrero, shirt, ascot and pants to his size. Foghorn chuckled as he saw this.

"I say, that elephant is, in fact, what he feared the most. A mouse! Got it? Elephant, mouse, fear… That's a joke, son!"

"Beep! Beep!"

Both turned to see the Road Runner.

"What he's sayin'?" asked Bugs.

"Well, my blue-feathered friend here says that he would like to do some 'jogging' in the desert." answered the rooster, since he was the only one to know what normal animals are saying because of his magic statut.

"Well, go on, Double R! Run if ya want and come back after."

The Road Runner smiled. Then, he stuck out his tongue out.

"Beep! Beep!" exclaimed the bird as he hopped in the air and clapped his feet together before going to the desert at lightning speed.

"And now, Bugs Bunny, be prepared. Why? Because you are going to be a superstar!" exclaimed Foghorn.

End of chapter.

It's done. Bugs did his first wish. Will he be able to impress his true love? Well, that question won't be answer in the next chapter. Why? Because it's time for the second and last original chapter of that story! What's gonna happen? Just wait and see. After this, it will be time for the "Prince Ali" chapter. You will all be surprised to see what name I choose for Bugs' prince alter-ego!

Danny Cat's cameo is a reference to JusSonic's future parody of Pinnochio with the main character of "Cats Don't Dance" as the little puppet.

Guano's cameo is a reference to my future parody of "The Little Mermaid" where he's gonna play Sebastian. And he isn't the only Kappa Mikey character to appear in that future parody of mine.

If you are an Asterix fan, you should know where come from the "These Romans are crazy!" that Foghorn made.

The Powerhouse music is a piece that you probably heard in a lot of Looney Tunes short. It's the music that we are hearing at the beginning of the "Area 52" scene in "Looney Tunes: Back in Action". The magic carrots came from the "Super-Rabbit" short. Also, Daffy's new clothes are the ones he was wearing in "The Scarlet Pumpernickel".

Daffy's theme song is somekind of a parody of the Darkwing Duck theme song. With the chapter 4, this chapter is the second to contain a DWD reference.

Read and review!


	10. Wile E Coyote and Road Runner

Good suggestions, Nightw2! I like the first two, especially the second one. As for the third one, I'll see what I could do when I'll do the sequels.

And now, this original chapter will star two characters created by the one and only Chuck Jones. I'm talking about, of course, of none other than…

Chapter 10 : Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner

In the desert, everything was alright. Suddenly, we see Wile E. Coyote, walking slowly on the sand. He was tired. Hungry as well. And the Coyote didn't wear his princely clothes anymore.

"Stupid princess! She was the only available princess and she refused to be my wife. The law in my kingdom say that I need to have a wife if I want to be the successor of my father. But since I don't have a wife, I'm no more a prince. So, I'm banned of my kingdom." said Wile E. He sat on a rock as he continue to talk to himself. "And now, the only one who has a wife and who can succeed my father is my cousin Ralph." Then, he took a picture from his pocket and looked at it. The picture showed a wolf who looked almost exactly like the Coyote, except he had a red nose. The wolf was beaten by a sheepdog named Sam (no relation with the main villain of this story). Then, the Coyote put the picture in his pocket. "Now that I'm alone in the desert, how can I survive?"

Wile E. decided to stand up and to walk a bit. Then, he found a road. He decided to walk on that road. He continued his trip to survive. Suddenly…

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote was hit very fast. He flied away into the air before falling on his butt. As he looked to his left (the right for the readers), he saw the Road Runner running at super-speed. For a moment, the Coyote imagined a roasted bird on a plate instead of the Road Runner. The ex-prince's tongue came from his mouth. He drooled as he thought about that bird he could eat right now. Finally, he stood up, took a dash and ran towards the Road Runner. For a while, the hunter was hunting his prey. We could see that the Road Runner was running very fast. Suddenly, the 'screen' froze. The bird was suspended in the air. Then, some words appeared next to him. It read: Road Runner (Birdus Rapidus). Then, the bird walked slowly. Gradually, the Road Runner ran more and more before gaining his normal speed. Then, he stuck out his tongue before leaving in a hurry.

"Beep! Beep!"

ZOOM!

The Coyote was still running after the bird. Again, the screen froze. He was suspended in the air. Some words appeared as well. The words were: Coyote (Caninus Hungris). Then, he continued to run. However, the Road Runner left so much dust that the Coyote couldn't see where he was going. He was covered entirely of dust, except for his ears. Then, the bird came next to him.

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote jumped in alarm. Then, he looked angrily to his future breakfast. However, he felt like there was something wrong. He pushed to the ground with his feet, but he didn't feel the ground. The Coyote tried to touch it with his hand. His hand touched nothing. He decided to look with his eyes. It was at this moment that he realized what's happening: the ground was missing! There was no ground under him! He turned to the readers, with a panicked look. Then, he fell to the ground. Gradually, the dust disappeared. As the dust disappeared, the Road Runner looked down to see his adversary falling. When the dust was all clear, we could see there was the edge of a cliff under the Road Runner.

POW!

The bird looked at the readers before sticking out his tongue.

"Beep! Beep!"

ZOOM!

* * *

After this first failure, the Coyote wanted nevertheless to eat the bird. He prepared a plan. He went on a bridge between two cliffs. He arrived at the middle of this bridge. With a saw, he made a hole on the bridge. Then, he placed a large clothe with the color of the bridge on it. His plan was quite simple. When the Road Runner will put his foot on the clothe, he will fell in the hole. The Coyote hidden himself behind a rock.

"Beep! Beep!"

The bird came next to the rock where the Coyote was hiding behind. The latter took a look to see what's gonna happen. And when the Road Runner went to the bridge… he was able to go to the other side! The Coyote couldn't believe his eyes. The bird should have been falling to the ground. He decided to investigate about it. The Coyote went to the middle of the bridge and examined the clothe. He pushed against the clothe with his hand. There was somekind of force who prevented him to pushed against the clothe. He find it strange. Then, ensuring that there was no danger, he decided to jump on it. Nothing happened. He jumped many times on the clothes. Still, nothing. After a while, he gave up. But when he put his feet on the bridge's ground…

CRACK!

The bridge detached himself from the cliff. The bridge was falling upside down to the ground. The Coyote was gonna be crushed between the bridge and the ground.

POW!

* * *

Later, the Coyote decided to prepare another plan. There was three crates next to him. One of them had the words 'Acme Bird Seeds' on it. A second one had the words 'Acme Giant Magnet' on it. As for the third one, it was 'Acme Iron Balls'. First, the Coyote left some iron balls on the road. Then, he covered them with bird seeds. Then, he put a sign with the words 'Free Seeds' on it next to the seeds. He placed the giant magnet behind a rock wall.

"Beep! Beep!"

The bird arrived and stopped besides the seeds. He smiled as he saw those bird seeds.

"Beep! Beep!"

Without waiting, the bird began to eat the seeds. After finishing to eat all of them, he decided to continue running.

"Beep! Beep!"

ZOOM!

After this, the Coyote placed the magnet on the road. He pulled a switch on the magnet. The latter emitted waves towards the Road Runner. Suddenly, contrary at what was supposed to happen, it was the magnet who was attract to the bird, instead of the opposite. However, the Coyote was in front of the magnet. The latter found himself on the magnet. Meanwhile, the Road Runner was still running on the road. This road had a detour next to a wall. So, the bird avoided the wall by using the turning. The magnet was still continuing its way. It went towards the wall with no intention to use the turning. The Coyote panicked as he saw the wall.

BAM!

He was crushed against the wall. Then, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Shortly after, the Coyote tried another plan. In fact, it wasn't another plan. It was a different version of his previous idea. First, he buried a dynamite stick at the middle of the road. Only the long fuse wasn't buried. Then, he put some seeds again on the road.

"Beep! Beep!"

Hearing the bird, the Coyote hidden himself behind a brick wall. Then, the Road Runner stopped to eat the bird seeds. He ate them very fast. At the same time, the Coyote lighted the fuse with a match. The fuse disintegrated himself quickly. However, when it disintegrated himself completely, there was no explosion at all. At the same time, the Road Runner finished to eat the bird seeds.

"Beep! Beep!"

He left the place at once. The Coyote couldn't believe his eyes. The stick didn't even exploded! Slowly and discreetly, the Coyote came near where the stick was buried. No wanted to do an explosion, he unearthed the dynamite stick and and took him softly in his hands. He analyzed it without shake it. After a moment, he decided to 'surprise' it. He shook it in all ways. Nothing happened. The Coyote threw it behind him before continuing his way. Suddenly, the Road Runner came quickly and stopped in front of his adversary.

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote jumped in the air before falling on his butt. Then, the bird ran behind the hunter. The latter turned around and began running towards his prey. However, when he put his foot on the dynamite stick…

BOOM!

An explosion happened. There was smoke. When the smoke dissapeared, we could saw the Coyote froze in the air. All his body, except his eyes, were ashes. A few seconds later, the ashes fell to the ground, following by the eyes.

* * *

Even with this failure, the Coyote wasn't desperate. He found another idea. He built a catapult he put next to the road. Then, he placed a dummy of himself on the catapult. Then, he activated the switch. The dummy was ejected to some with a few meters from the catapult. On a piece of sheet, the Coyote wrote some mathematical calculations. After a moment of writing, he found the best way to capture the bird. Then, he went on the catapult and waited for his diner's arrival.

"Beep! Beep!"

He looked behind him and saw the Road Runner coming. He looked to his watch and waited for the right moment. After the bird passed next to the catapult, his adversary waited for some seconds. Then, he pulled the switch and was ejected in the air. Then, he saw the Road Runner coming more and more to the place he was supposed to be caught. The Coyote couldn't wait to see that. Suddenly, the bird stopped running and saw the hunter in the air. The latter passed the bird. Then, he realized he was going to meet…

PAF!

…the ground. Then, the Road Runner stuck out his tongue before clapping his feet together.

"Beep! Beep!"

Then, he left the place in a flash. The Coyote rose his head. He was dazzled. Then, he left down his head.

* * *

Again, our favorite unlucky carnivore found another way to catch the Road Runner. This time, he decided to paint a false road to a wall. Then, he paint a false tunnel entry on this wall. Then, he summoned a sign with the word "Detour" on it. The Coyote put it next to the wall. Naturally, he hide behind a rock, waiting his prey to come.

"Beep! Beep!"

The bird came to the false tunnel. However… the Road Runner was able to enter that tunnel! Again, the Coyote couldn't believe his eyes. It's impossible to cross a painting. Wanted to check, he came slowly next to the tunnel. Touching it, he realized it was real. The Coyote came into the tunnel and at the other end of the tunnel. It was hard for him to believe he created a tunnel with paint. Then, the Road Runner came right behind him.

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote jumped in the air. Seeing the bird, he looked angirly at him.

"Beep! Beep!"

The Road Runner ran fast to the tunnel. The Coyote continued his chase. Suddenly…

BANG!

He slammed himself against the wall. After being dazzled, he touched the paint of the tunnel. It was false. How this thing could happen? He didn't have the time to ask himself the question when a truck came towards him. Seeing the truck, he panicked. Then, he held a sign with words on it. It reads: "It's gonna be painful!"

VROOM!

* * *

If you think the Coyote had no more ideas, you're wrong. He buried, in the middle of the road, some grenades. He tied some strings on the pins of the grenades. Then, he hidden himself behind a rock. His newest plan was quite simple. A few seconds before the Road Runner will come on this part of the road, the Coyote will pull off the strings and the pins will be removed. The grenades will exploded right after this.

"Beep! Beep!"

Quickly, the Coyote pulled off the strings and waited to hear the grenades exploding. However, he realized that the grenades… were tied to the strings! He tried to throw them to the road, but…

BOOM!

He transformed into a bunch of ashes. The Road Runner stopped to see what happened to his adversary. Then, he stuck out his tongue.

"Beep! Beep!"

ZOOM!

* * *

Always with ideas, the hunter prepared another plan. He put a giant miror in the middle of the road. Again, his plan was simple. When the Road Runner will see the miror, he will see another Road Runner one like him (his reflection). He will greet him. The Coyote will be hidden behind the miror. Then, at the right moment, he will jump on him and will catch him. According to him, it was genius.

"Beep! Beep!"

Hearing that familiar sound, the Coyote hidden himself behind the mirror. The Road Runner stopped next to the mirror. He was surprised. He didn't expect to see another bird like himself.

"Beep! Beep!"

He was surprised to see the 'other bird' doing the same movements like him. Suddenly, the Coyote came and jumped on his diner.

"Beep! Beep!"

He tried to catch him, but the Road Runner moved back. The Coyote fell to the ground. As he stood up, he wanted to continue the chase. Suddenly…

"Beep! Beep!"

PAF!

Something rolled on the Coyote. He stood up again. However, he saw something that made him shocked. There was TWO Road Runner in front of him. He turned and saw that th reflection of the Road Runner… dissapeared! What if…? Then, he fainted and fell to the ground. The Road Runners turned around and stuck out their tongue.

"Beep! Beep!" they said together.

ZOOM!

* * *

Based on his previous plan, the Coyote prepared another plan. He bought a Road Runner costume from Acme Corporation. Then, he came on the road and wait to see the bird.

"Beep! Beep!"

He came at lightning speed. Then, he stopped next to his disguised ennemy. While the bird did some moves, the Coyote imitated them perfectly. As he was about to attack him…

"Beep! Beep!"

He jumped in alarm. He turned around and saw the second Road Runner from the last plan.

"Beep! Beep!" said the two Road Runners.

They turned around and ran. Their speed dazed the Coyote.

* * *

Later, Wile E. Coyote came back with another idea. He bought a guided missile from Acme. With this missile, there was command board with a lot of buttons who can control the missile. On each button, there was a picture of a different animal. Of course, by pushing a button, the missile will straight ahead to the animal wanted. The Coyote saw the button with the picture of a Road Runner.

"Beep! Beep!"

The bird ran next to the Coyote. Unfortunately for him, he pushed the wrong button, which is the button with a picture of a Coyote on it! He panicked. The missile was launched. Then, he turned around and aimed to the Coyote. The latter held a sign where you could read: "They don't pay me enough."

BOOM!

He was covered of ashes. Then, he decided to walk around and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he stopped, rose his finger in the air and smirked. He found another plan.

* * *

So, he came back with another idea. First, in the middle of the road and with a shovel, he dug a large hole with the shaped of a square. Second, he opened a crate with the name 'Acme' on it. There was a big aquarium filled with pirhana in it. Third, he poured the aquarium contents in the hole. Fourth, he threw a piece of a tree trunk in the hole filled of pirhana. A few seconds later, it became a pencil. The pencil fell in the hands of the Coyote who smirked at this. Fifth, he placed a clothe above the hole. And when the Road Runner will put his feet on the clothe, he will fall in the hole and be killed by the pirhanas.

"Beep! Beep!"

The Coyote hidden himself behind a rock. Only his head wasn't hidden by the rock. With binoculars, he saw his prey coming to the trap. Then, the Road Runner put his feet on the clothe.

"Beep! Beep!"

Suddenly, he was able to reach the other side of the hole without being killed. The Coyote was so impressed that his eyes crossed his binoculars. Threwing the binoculars with anger, he came next to the hole. He couldn't believe that his prey escaped him again. However, he trip and fell in the hole. Suddenly, a censor sign appeared in front of the readers. On this censor sign, we could read: "Because of the rate of violence that is happening right now in this scene, we censure this part of the story because we don't want to hurt sensitive hearts. Thank you for your comprehension." At the same time, we could hear the Coyote screaming painfully and the pirahnas biting him.

* * *

It's not finished yet. The Coyote decided to do an ultimate strike against the Road Runner. This time, he bought some rocket powered roller skates from Acme Corporation. He put a 'Detour' sign on the road. This sign pointed to the edge of a cliff. The carnivore put his feet on his roller skates. He took an Olympic racer position. He waited the arrival of his meal.

"Beep! Beep!"

Then, the bird passed by his adversary. The latter began to run fast at super-speed. He saw the Road Runner going to the direction the sign pointed. The Coyote came closer to his diner. The latter came to the edge of the cliff. Then, the Coyote jumped on the bird. However, he realized he was in the air and was going to fell to the ground. But there was something he didn't understand. Why the Road Runner doesn't seemed to fall as well? The Coyote looked to the bird and realized what's happening. The bird was flapping his wings and was flying in the sky. So, it means only one thing. All this time, the Coyote was chasing a… flying Road Runner! He couldn't believe his eyes. Those eyes looked down and saw the ground. He knew what was waiting for him. He held a sign. This time, it reads: "Mommy!" Then, his body fell to the ground, while his head was still in the air with an elastic effect to his neck. Then, his head followed his body.

POW!

Grey smoke appeared around the Coyote when he meet the ground. With a smile, the Road Runner looked at him. Then, he turned to the readers, stuck out his tongue and flied to his left.

"Beep! Beep!"

ZOOM!

* * *

A while later, the bird came back to the oasis. Here, Bugs Bunny, still in his prince clothes, was looking at Foghorn who was doing the final preparations for his prince alter-ego's beginning. The Road Runner tapped the rabbit's shoulder. Bugs turned around and saw the bird.

"Ah! Ya arrive just in time! We are about to leave the place. Are ya ready?" asked the rabbit.

"Beep! Beep!" exclaimed the Road Runner with a smile.

"Good! It's showtime!"

End of chapter.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter starring the Coyote and the Road Runner, since Double R is my third favorite Looney Tune (the second being Daffy and the first being Bugs himself).

Anyway, the first gag is coming from the short called "Zoom and Bored". It was later reused in the Road Runner/Speedy Gonzales short called "The Wild Chase".

Next time, Bugs come to the palace and will try to impress Porky and Lola. Will he succeed? Just wait and see. And you'll finally discover what is his prince name. Read and review!


	11. Prince Melli

Time to answer Nightw2's review. For your suggestions, well: 1. I ask you again, do you have any telepathy powers? 2. I plan to let Daffy showing his magic and his sword skills to Porky in this chapter. So, doing it again in the next chapter will be useless. 3. I'll be sure to use it. 4. I'll be sure to use it as well.

Oh! And BTW, Terranova210486, I just want to tell you I really like the suggestions you gave to JusSonic in his 'Pirates of the Carribean 2' parody he did. I like them very much.

And now, let's see how Bugs will impress the sultan. And with the help of a song!

Chapter 11: Prince Melli

In the palace, Porky was playing with his toys. If you look closely, you can see a Superman action figure among these toys. Anyway, the pig tried to put them on top of each other. He even use a ladder to do it. Then, Porky was able to put the last toy at the summit. He smiled, proud of what he has done.

"SULTAN!" yelled a certain vizier. However, this yelling alarmed the sultan who fell into the toys before reaching the floor. Sam and Marvin came to help him to stand up. "Are you alright, your majesty?" asked Sam.

"Y-y-y-yes. I'm okay."

"Fine." said Sam. He turned to the camera as he said "Argh!" Then, he turned to the pig. "Sultan Porky, I have a great news for you! Two good news in fact!"

"R-r-r-really? What?"

"First, the new nightclub officially opened in our town." said Sam as he pointed to a window, showing a nightclub in the city of Looneygrabah.

"W-w-w-weird. I didn't know n-n-n-nightclub are already e-e-e-e-existing in this time period."

"Me neither." said the vizier as he shrugged. "And second, I found a way to marry your daughter."

"Oh! T-t-t-t-that's great, S-s-s-s-sam!" exclaimed the pig as he sat on his throne.

Then, the vizier took a parchment from his pocket. Then, as he unrolled it, the parchment became VERY long. In fact, it was so long that it covered the floor, the walls and the ceiling. Porky was amazed by how long this parchment was.

"All our answer is on this parchment."

"I hope it won't be so l-l-l-l-l… I hope it will take only two minutes to read it."

"Don't worry, your higness. The way to marry Lola is only on the first few lines of this parchment. The other lines doesn't have any links about the wedding." Then, Sam cleared his throat before reading the parchment. "If the princess didn't find a husband before the appointed time, then the sultan will have to choose a husband for her by himself."

"Ch-ch-ch-choosing a husband by myself? B-b-b-but Lola hates all the m-m-m-men who came to marry her so far. Even the p-p-p-p-prince Wile E. C-c-c-c-c-coyote has been refused. By the way, I'm wondering w-w-w-w-what happened to him since he left Looneygr-Looneygr-Looneygr… since he left the city."

"Fortunately, there's something else on this parchment. If the sultan can't choose a husband by himself, then… Oh!... Well, it's quite interesting." said the vizier as he saw something on the parchment.

"What? W-w-w-what?" asked Porky, worried.

"If the sultan can't choose a husband by himself, then the princess will have to be married to the vizier… Which means me!"

The pig was confused. He took the parchment and began to read it.

"Y-y-y-y-you? But I thought Lola can m-m-m-marry only princes!"

Sam put his scepter in the pig's face. Again, he hypnotized him.

"Despite all your attempt, you must use your last chance."

"Use… my… last… chance…"

"You must force Lola to marry me."

"I… must… force… Lola… to…" Suddenly, Porky was able to snap of out his trance as he said "But, S-s-s-sam, don't you think y-y-y-you are a little older for her?"

Then, Sam was able to continue his hypnotizing on the sultan.

"The princess must marry me!"

"The… princess… must…"

* * *

TADADADAM!

Suddenly, music was heard. Because of this, Porky was out of his trance.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? What is t-t-that? Where this m-m-m-music come from?" asked Porky as he ran to the balcony. Here, he saw a parade performed in the main street of Looneygrabah. The pig smiled in amusement and laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! S-s-s-sam, you should see t-t-t-t-that!"

The vizier came to the balcony, following by Marvin. Leading the parade, there was a familiar rooster who is wearing major clothing. As you can guess, it's none other than Foghorn himself. He was doing some moves with a flaming stick. Behind him, there was who were walking with flags in their hands.

Marchers: **Make way for Prince Melli!**

The people of Looneygrabah turned to see the parade. Then, some swordsmen sang as well.

Swordsmen: **Say Hey! It's Prince Melli!**

Some harlem female rabbits appeared, throwing flowers to the ground. Then, Foghorn came next to a fire eater.

Foghorn: **Hey clear the way in the old Bazaar**

He put his stick on the mouth of the fire eater who was already eating a flamming stick. Some smokes came from the fire eater's ears. Then, Foghorn looked directly (too much) in the eyes of a man and a camel.

**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star**

As he continued dancing, the chicken grabbed two strangers by their hands and danced with them. The strangers didn't seem to like it.

**Oh**** come be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

Then, he tapped some cauldrons like if they were bells.

**Make way, here he comes**

**Ring bells, bang the drums**

He tapped on Nasty Canasta's belly like if it was a drum before jumping on his arms and holding his face.

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

Then, the chicken pointed to Speedy the elephant. On the elephant's back, four women were hiding, with long pink feathers, THE one who was also on the elephant's back.

**Prince Melli, fabulous he, Melli Blanaca!**

The four women removed their feathers, revealing Bugs Bunny in his prince clothes. With crossed arms, he smiled. His teeth were shining. Daffy was sitting at the other end of the elephant. Foghorn came behind Elmer Fudd and his men. As he grabbed the carpet under them, they bowed down without wanting it.

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee**

Speedy and Daffy waved to the people of Looneygrabah. Porky was enjoying this parade so much. However, Sam glared at this parade.

**Now try your best to stay calm**

The villain looked at his right and, to his surprise, saw Marvin dancing to the music.

**Brush up your s****unday salaam**

BANG!

With his scepter, he hit the martian's head. The latter became dazed. Meanwhile, Foghorn wheelbarrowed some men. They stood on each other.

**Then**** come and meet his spectacular coterie**

Then, they came next to the rabbit. The men shook Bugs' hand. Suddenly, they fell on him.

**Prince Melli, mighty is he, Melli Blanaca!**

Quickly, Bugs took a magic carrot from his pocket and chewed it. He became stronger as he was able to lift all the men that were on him, slide on Speedy's trump and held the men in the air like an acrobatic wheel formation

**Strong**** as ten regular men**

**Definitely**

Then, the rooster transformed into an old man and whispered to a random guy.

**He faced the galloping hordes**

Then, he transformed into a young chicken carrying a wooden sword and talked to two young boys.

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

Then, Foghorn became a fat guy and held two other guys in his arms

**Who sent tho****se goons to their Lords? Why, Prince Melli!**

Lola appeared on a balcony, watching the parade. Some servants came and were holding golden camels.

Servants: **He's got seventy-five golden camels!**

Suddenly, Foghorn appeared like a parade announcer.

"Don't they look lovely, June?" asked the chicken.

Then, some beautiful women on a vehicle pointed to a bunch of purple peacocks.

Women: **Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**

Foghorn appeared again, this time as a caricature of June Foray.

"Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers." answered the chicken.

Then, a big gorilla-shaped ballon made his entrance.

Foghorn: **When it comes to exotic-type mammals**

Then, the rooster appeared besides Hennery and Egghead Jr. as a leopard.

**Has he got a zoo?**

He transformed into a goat.

**I'm telling you!**

The young birds were amazed to see that.

Foghorn and chorus: **It's a world-class menagerie!**

Then, the rooster transformed himself into a woman and joined some female rabbits on a balcony. Those female rabbits are the same one from the 'One Jump Ahead' scene. They commented on Prince Melli's, or should I say Bugs', physique while Foghorn continued singing.

Foghorn: **Prince Melli, handsome is he, Melli Blanaca!**

**That physique, how can I speak?**

**Week at the knee**

Seeing the girls, Bugs showed his muscles to them. With his magic powers, Foghorn zapped him and BIG muscles appeared on the carrot eater, impressing the girls. However, Lola thought this prince was ridiculous with his muscles.

**Well**** get on out in that square**

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Melli!**

Bugs threw a kiss to the girls. Those one fainted like fangirls. Foghorn was able to catch all of them before they fell to the floor. That was enough for Lola. She didn't want to see anything else about that prince as he left the balcony. Too much ridiculous for her. Meanwhile, other servants were holding monkeys on tree. Also, Elmer's men were dancing to the music.

Chorus: **He's got ninety-five white persian monkeys**

Elmer's men: **He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys**

Then, Bugs threw a lot of money to the streets. Of course, the people of Looneygrabah ran to the money, trying to grab it.

Chorus: **And to view them, he charges no fee**

**(He's generous, so generous)**

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**

**(Proud to work for him)**

Eager to see more, Porky ran to the main door of the palace.

**Bow to his wim, love serving him**

**They're just lousy with l****oyalty to Melli**

He was about to open it when Sam and Marvin pushed the door, blocking it.

**Prince Melli**

Suddenly, Sam and Marvin heard a vibration. Then, the door opened in a blinkeye, showing the elephant, Foghorn and the servants.

Foghorn and chorus: **Prince Melli!**

**Amorous he! Melli Blanaca!**

The chicken slided down Speedy's trunk and came next to the pig.

Foghorn: **Heard your princess was a sight**

**Lovely to see**

Sam and Marvin came out of behind the door. Sam was furious. Meanwhile, the chicken was dancing with the pig before throwing him to his throne.

**And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

Chorus: **With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions, a brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Melli!**

The chicken dissapeared in his lamp, hidden inside Bugs' turban. The latter used the Road Runner to come next to Porky. Meanwhile, Sam forced Bugs' servants (except Speedy and Daffy) to go outside of the palace. Then, Bugs bowed to the pig.

* * *

SLAM!

With all his strenght, Sam closed the door. Meanwhile, Porky was impressed by this new prince in town as he clapped his hands.

"W-w-w-w-wonderful! Absolutely, in-in-in-incredible!"

Bugs got down of the Road Runner as he talked with a deep voice.

"Your majesty, I'm comin' from a far, far away place, who isn't from Shrek, to ask your daughter's hand, as well as the other parts of her body, in marriage."

"Of c-c-c-course, Prince M-m-m-m-m-melli B-b-b-b-blanaca! Allow me to present you m-m-m-m-my vizier, Sam. L-l-l-like me, he's ha-ha-ha-ha-happy to meet, to meet, to meet… he's happy to see you."

The pig pointed to his vizier. The latter was really angry.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Bank of A." he said sacarstically.

"Correction! It's Prince Blanaca!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"Whatever! Mister, you can't come to the palace without receiving an invitation from his highness and I don't think…"

"Oh! W-w-w-what is that?" interrupted the pig as he asked a question to the rabbit. He pointed to Double R himself. The latter was floating in the air. "Is it a f-f-f-f-flying Road Runner? It's been a while s-s-s-s-since I met one so c-c-c-c-c-close!"

"Ya are so right. Indeed, it's a flyin' Road Runner! I was lucky to meet one."

The pig came closer to the rabbit's ear.

"D-d-d-d-does it mind you if I take a r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ride on this bird?" asked Porky as he whispered to Bugs.

The rabbit smiled to the sultan.

"It would such an honor for me to let ya do that! And you, Road Runner? Are ya ready?" asked the carrot eater to the bird.

"Beep! Beep!" said the bird with a smile.

"Al-al-alright!" exclaimed the pig as he sat on the Road Runner's back.

"Hum, I don't think it's a good idea, your majesty!" protested the vizier.

"Oh! Come one, S-s-s-s-sam! You really n-n-n-n-n-need to learn how to have f-f-f-fun!" snapped the pig to his vizier.

Then, the Road Runner stuck out his tongue.

"Beep! Beep!"

At lightning speed, the blue bird flied all around the throne room, while carrying the sultan. At the same time, Sam came next to the rabbit.

"Tell me, Prince Banana…"

"Blanaca!" corrected the carrot eater.

"Prince… Anyway, you, the rabbit! Where do you come from?"

"Oh! It's quite simple!" exclaimed the rabbit as he took a map from his pocket. He showed the map to the villain. With a red pencil, he did some lines on it. "Here's where Looneygrabah is supposed to be."

"Exactly."

"To go to my home, ya must go ahead and gettin' out of this city."

"Right."

"Ya turn to right and ya go to an oasis."

"Alright."

"Then, ya continue and ya see a big mountain. But don't ever go to the summit, doc."

"Really? Why?"

"Because ya will waste three days for tryin' to climbin' it. Ya must avoid it and go directly to that ice cream salesman."

"Ooooh! What in tarnation an ice cream salesman would be doing in the desert?!" exclaimed Sam.

"To become rich, of course! After all, in the desert, we always want to eat an ice cream."

"Oh! You're right. Why am I asking this question anyway?"

"And to finish it, ya must continue your way and then ya will have to turn left to Albuqoique."

The map was covered of red lines. Sam was puzzled.

"Albuquerque?! But I don't see any place named Albuquerque on this map!"

"It's because ya don't see it very well, doc. Let me help ya."

Then, the rabbit threw the map on Sam, covering the villain. The latter was furious and ripped the map.

"Oooooooh! That stupid rabbit!"

"Hey! Doc! Look!" exclaimed the rabbit as he pointed to something in the air.

"Where? Where?" asked the vizier as he turned and tried to see something. Then, Bugs took a bunch of scorpions, grabbed Sam's pants, left the scorpions in those pants and released them. Suddenly… "YEOW!" The vizier jumped in the air before falling to the ground. Then, he shook his pants in order take the scorpions away from his pants. With that thing done, he angrily glared to the rabbit. "Oooooh! I hate that rabbit!"

"And I love ya as well, doc." said the carrot eater with a smirk.

"Oh! Shut up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the pig was having fun on the Road Runner's back. Then, they spotted Marvin and decided to chase him. Seeing them, the martian panicked. Quickly, he used a jet pack to fly and escaping them. After a while of flying, Porky and the Road Runner decided to let him go. Marvin sighed in relief. However, he didn't see the wall as he slammed himself against it. After falling to the ground, he saw mini-Porkys riding mini-Road Runner above his head.

"I am angry! Very angry!" exclaimed the martian.

The Road Runner landed on the ground. Porky went down the bird, laughing of joy.

"I hope ya had a good trip with Road Runner." said Bugs.

"Oh! Y-y-y-y-yes! It was amu-mu-mu-musing! I would like to do it a-a-a-a-again! Prince Melli, you're not like any o-o-o-o-other prince!" He turned to his vizier as he whispered "And I t-t-t-t-think you won't even have t-t-t-t-to marry Lola."

Seeing that his new plan to be sultan could failed, Sam decided to do something.

"I'm not sure about that, your majesty. There something about this rabbit that I don't like at all."

"Calm dow, S-s-s-s-s-s-sam. I know ex-ex-ex-exactly what I'm doing. I have a good j-j-j-j-j-judgement about a stran-stran-stran-stran… about someone I don't know who is he!" Then, the pig finally notice Daffy. The duck was standing here, waiting for someone to notice him. "Well, I didn't n-n-n-n-n-notice you were here. W-w-w-w-who are you?"

"Who am I? I'M the Scarlet Pumpernickel! Skilled swordsman AND Prince Melli's court magician!" exclaimed the duck as he did some moves with his sword.

As he looked closely to the duck, the pig noticed something strange about the duck.

"Y-y-y-you look familiar. I could have s-s-s-s-sworn we met be-be-be-be-before."

"Maybe in a few other lifetimes." said Daffy as he shrugged.

"M-m-maybe. So, y-y-y-y-you have a court magician?"

"Exactly, sultan. His powers are classics. The Scarlet Pumpernickel has limited range teleportation. He can throw fireballs. And he can control the movement of temperature of limited amounts of water within his immediate area. With his sword skills, he's like a mix between Nightcrawler, Super Mario, Zorro and that girl from that Avatar show on Nicktoons." explained Bugs. "Maybe ya could do a demonstration, Scarlet Pumpernickel, don't ya think?" asked the rabbit to the duck.

"With pleasure, Melli! First, teleportation." The duck noticed a broken light bulb on the ceiling. With a wand, he summoned a light bulb. Then, he disappeared and reappeared on the ceiling. Daffy replaced the old light bulb with the new one before going disappearing and reappearing on the ground. "Then, fireballs." Also with his wand, the duck summoned some turtles. With his fireballs, he hurt them. "Now, water." Then, he summoned a water glass. He gave it to the sultan. "Drink it a little bit." said the duck. The pig drink some water from the glass. "How is it?"

"The water w-w-w-w-was hot."

"Now, give it to me." The pig gave it to Daffy. "Abracadabra!" exclaimed the duck as he pointed his wand to the water glass. "And now…"

"Cut! Change!" The camera stopped filming the scene. Then, a technician came and emptied the glass. Then, he filled it with cold water. After this, he left the place. "And action!"

"And now, drink it again." said the duck.

Porky took the glass and drink it.

"It's c-c-c-c-c-cold now."

"Amazing!" exclaimed the duck.

"Indeed, you are a gr-gr-gr-gr-great magician! I don't think I ever saw S-s-s-s-s-sam changing the t-t-t-t-t-temperature of water." He turned to the rabbit as he said "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-prince Melli, I have no doubt that L-l-l-l-l-lola will love you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she will be nuts about me!" said Bugs.

"Your highness, you must think about your daughter." said the vizier. Meanwhile, Lola entered the room, without no one noticed her. She seemed to be furious as she heard what's happening right now. Sam glared at the rabbit as he continued "What is telling you that this rabbit is the perfect husband for Lola? He's not better than any of the other clowns who came here before!"

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the circus is?"

Everybody turned to see a clown (a real one, the kind who is doing animal-shaped ballon) who is coming from the main door. They were puzzled. Where does this clown is coming from? Then…

"NO!" answered everybody to the clown.

The clown sighed sadly as he went outside of the palace.

"So, like I said before, he's not better than any of the other clowns who came here before!"

Then, Bugs put his finger on Sam's mustache, twisting it and annoying him.

"Ya don't know ya have, in front of ya, the one and only Prince Melli Blanaca! Allow me to see this doll princess and I can assure ya that she will be madly in love with me!"

"How dare you!" Everyone turned to see Lola. She was furious looking at them. Bugs, Daffy, Porky and Sam whistled innocently. "Who are you for deciding about me? I'm not a trophy or any other prize to win! You are all jerks!" exclaimed the princess as she stormed out the room.

Bugs felt bad for what he just said. He may have ruined his chance to be with Lola right now. Then, he shrugged.

"Well, seems like I have nothin' to do here. Tell me, your majesty. Can I stay here for the night? Like I said before, my home is far, far away from here and it will take me one day to go here."

"Y-y-y-y-yes. You c-c-c-c-c-can stay here and come back to your house t-t-t-t-tomorrow morning. It's a p-p-p-pleasure for me to see you s-s-s-s-s-staying here until tomorrow."

The pig put his arms around Bugs and Daffy before doing a visit of the palace with them.

"It's not gonna stop here, Prince I-Don't-Know-What. I'm pretty about what you are thinking right now and I will stop you doing that. Marvin!" yelled Sam.

The martian stood up and came next to his boss.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Be prepared for tonight. But don't be prepared like those hyenas from that other movie."

"Why? What are we gonna do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Marvin. Try to take over the kingdom, and then the world!" exclaimed the villain.

Voice Off-Screen: **They're dinky**

**They're Marvin and the Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam**

**Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, NARF!**

Hearing this, Sam and Marvin were puzzled.

"What was that?!" asked Sam.

"Probably a reference to another show made by our creators."

"Probably… Anyway, we'll do a surprise for our host, tonight…" said Sam, sinisterly.

However, it seems like having long ears is useful while a certain rabbit heard something from the villain before visiting the palace with the pig and the duck…

End of chapter.

In loving memory of Mel Blanc, the Man of a Thousand Voices.

_Melvin Jerome Blanc: May 30, 1908-July 10 1989_

And now, try to guess where 'Melli Blanaca' is coming from. :-D Anyway, while Bugs impressed Porky, it's not the same thing at all with Lola. So, there's only one thing Bugs can do to win her heart. And what will he do? Yes, you already guessed it. He will sing THE song! Oh! Yeah! THE one! The greatest Disney love song of… I mean, the greatest love song of all-time! You don't want to miss THAT particular chapter, probably the most romantic chapter of this story. So, stay tuned for the chapter you all have been probably waiting for!

Superman playing the Beast action figure is a reference to my future parody of 'Beauty and the Beast' called 'Beauty and the Bizarro'.

Foghorn becoming a caricature of June Foray, much like how he became a caricature of Jay Leno and Vin Diesel earlier in this story, is a tribute to that famous voice actress, know as voicing a lot of cartoon characters since the golden age. And Chuck Jones once said that "June Foray is not the female Mel Blanc, Mel Blanc was the male June Foray."

Didn't expect to see that reference to Pinky and The Brain (who, like the Looney Tunes, have been created by Warner Bros.) folks, right? And don't forget that Lion King reference as well.

Read and review!


	12. A Whole New World

Alright, time for another chapter. Oh! And Nightw2, I decided to use a suggestion that you give me but that I refused to use at first in this chapter. However, it will be modified enough for an idea that I recently got.

And now, after watching a lot of videos on YouTube based on that song and seeing a lot of drawings based on Bugs and Lola as well as some others on Aladdin and Jasmine at deviantART, I was inspired enough to do that particular chapter. Yes, THAT one. The chapter you all have been probably waiting for ever since the beginning of that story! You are about to read the chapter in which there is the famous Academy Award-winning song of Aladdin! I'm talking about, of course, of none other than…

Chapter 12: A Whole New World

The night came. Lola was in his room, with Tweety, Sylvester and Hector. Meanwhile, Bugs and his friends were in the garden. The rabbit didn't know what to do to be with the girl of his dream.

"Why it has to happen to me? Why love is so complicated? I don't know!" exclaimed the rabbit.

At the same time, Foghorn and the Road Runner were playing chess (Yes. Road Runners CAN play chess! Just don't ask.). Foghorn made a move with one of his pieces.

"Your turn, son." The Road Runner looked to see what he could do. Then, he took one of his piece, moved it and kicked one of the chicken's piece. Foghorn was in disbelief. "Well, nice move." Suddenly, his head transformed into Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it! I'm beating by a Road Runner who can fly!"

The carrot eater came next to the rooster.

"Foghorn, I don't know what to do."

Then, the rooster's head became like Jack Nicholson's head as he put his arm around Bugs.

"Listen up, boy! You wanna see the little gal, you court her and you come straight ahead! I hope you understand what I just said."

"Hum… no."

Foghorn came back to normal. Then, he summoned a chalkboard with some words on it. With a stick, he pointed to each of those words.

"Tell… her… the…" Then, he flipped the chalkboard, showing another word. "TRUTH!"

"NO!" Suddenly, Daffy jumped on the chalkboard, making it dissapearing. "Bugs must not reveal the thruth! Don't forget she's a princess. She has refined tastes and don't want to share her life with a poor. If she ever find out that the great Prince Melli Blanaca is, in reality, the rascally rabbit who is always chase by the guards, she'll laugh at his face!"

Suddenly, Bugs' turban was transformed into Foghorn who took the appearance of a lamp-shade with a light bulb.

"I say, women love men with a good sense of humour! Ha! Ha!"

Bugs pulled the chain, turning off the light. Then, Foghorn came back to normal, giving the turban to the rabbit.

"Daffy, where your knowledge about women comes from?" asked the rabbit to his friend.

"From a book that I read and that I threw to the garbages because it gives me too much headaches."

"Oh." Bugs turned to the camera and whispered "Alphabet isn't his force."

Then, Speedy came next to them.

"If you want mi advice, amigo, you should ser yourself."

"No! No! And no! He must continue to act as Prince Melli. This identity will be successful with this princess." said Daffy.

"Hum, I don't think it's a good idea at all, Daf. Earlier, when I act as Melli Blanaca, Lola already hated me." said Bugs.

"But it's quite normal. She only saw you as Melli for only thirty seconds. However, if Lola is with you for more than thirty seconds, she will adore you. Also, why do you think that Prince Melli song lasted two minutes and fifty seconds? To impress all the people of Looneygrabah! And it works!" explained the greedy duck.

After pondering for a while, Foghorn finally got an idea.

"I think I know what you could do, Bugs. Maybe you could…" Suddenly, he noticed that Bugs wasn't looking at him. "Pay attention when I'm talking, son!" Instantly, the rabbit looked at the feathered genie. "Good. So, maybe you could confess to HER and swear her to secrecy. And then…" The rooster summoned a drawing. In this drawing, you could see Foghorn holding Bugs and Lola in his hands while the two rabbits were kissing each other. "…kiss her, I say, kiss her, son!"

Then, Daffy slapped his forehead.

"Are you nuts or what! Swear her to secrecy! What an idea! Do I have to remind you that we are not comic book characters?"

"If that's the case, what's this, doc?" said the rabbit as he showed a Looney Tunes comic book from DC Comics.

The duck stared blankly at the comic book.

"Okay. Let me start it again. Do I have to remind you that we are not SUPERHEROES comic book characters? Lola isn't like Lois Lane or Mary Jane Watson who are able to keep their boyfriend's secret. This is not a comic book. This is real life!... Okay. I have to admit it. This is more cartoon than real life. But let's PRETEND this is real life!"

Bugs didn't know what to do. After thinking about it for a while, he decided to give a try to Daffy's advice.

"Oh! Why not? Anyway, it might give us the chance to do a comedic scene before doing, maybe, a much more romantic scene." As the rabbit was about to go on the back of the Road Runner, he turned to the duck. "Oh! By the way, Daf, while I will be with Lola in the next few minutes, maybe ya could go to the new nightclub of Looneygrabah. After all, ya are a good dancer, right?"

"Of course, I am! Go to your date, while I will be the king of the dance tonight!"

The duck left the garden and went to the nightclub. Bugs smirked as he saw his friend going to that place. Then, the rabbit went onto the Road Runner's back. The bird went towards the princess' balcony.

In her room, Lola was lying on her bed. She was terribly sad for two reasons. First, what happened earlier with Melli, Porky and Sam. Second, the rabbit she met in the marketplace and who was dead. Her pets were sad for her.

"Princess!"

Everybody turned to see the balcony. Curtains were hiding the one who were on the balcony.

"Who's there?" asked Lola.

On the balcony, Bugs was standing next to the edge of the balcony.

"It's me. Prince Melli Blanaca." answered the rabbit.

"Get out of here." said Lola, not wanting to see him again.

"Come on! Let me talk to ya!"

The false prince was about to go to the room. Suddenly, Hector went to the balcony and barked to the carrot eater.

"I told you to get out of here!" exclaimed the princess.

"Good dog! Don't bite me! Don't bite the happy rabbit!" said Bugs in panick as he tried to avoid the dog's teeth.

Meanwhile, the Road Runner was under the balcony, listening to what Bugs was doing. Then, Foghorn came near the fast bird.

"How it's looking good for my master?" asked the rooster.

With his wing, the Road Runner cut his neck. Foghorn slapped his forehead. Meanwhile, Bugs was still having trouble with Hector.

"Good dog! Do ya want a bone? Not bone? Or maybe a ham? Not even a ham? Sit down, Beethoven!"

Lola had enough of this fight between her dog and the prince. So, she decided to go through the curtains.

"Let me alo…." Suddenly, she got a strange déjà vu sensation. Without his turban, the rabbit looked someone she already met. "Wait a minute!" At this moment, Hector stopped to bark to Bugs and went besides his mistress. "Did we already meet before today?"

Then, the carrot eater panicked. He put his turban on his head.

"Oh! No! She remembered me!... Hey! I got an idea!" thought the rabbit. He cleared his throat before talking. "Hum… no. We never met before."

"Well, you really looks like someone I already meet."

"Maybe. It was probably someone who wanted to be an impersonator of me. I mean, there is a lot of people who have seen Elvis alive after his death. However, we don't have to forget all the Elvis impersonators all around the world!"

The princess disappointed by hearing the carrot eater's answer.

"Maybe you're right."

Meanwhile, taking advantage of Lola and Hector being on the balcony, Sylvester came slowly to Tweety's cage. While not looking at the cage directly, he put his hand in it. Then, he grabbed something. It must be Tweety! Quickly, the cat put it in his mouth and ate it. However…

BOOM!

An explosion happened in his stomach. Sylvester took summoned a X-ray machine and checked his body. Then, he saw some piece of a dynamite stick on his stomach. Seeing this, he fainted. Tweety, still in his cage, looked at the cat and felt sorry for him (well, not really, but you get it).

"Poor Putty Tat! He didn't look at what he was eating and now he has a pain in the stomach!"

Back to the balcony, a bee was flying besides the rabbit. In fact, it was Foghorn who transformed himself into a bee. He tried to give some advices to his master subtly.

"Stop talking about you, son! Talk about her, got it? Say some compliments to her."

Following the rooster's advice, Bugs gave it a try.

"Hum, Princess Lola, ya are…"

"Wonderful! Glamorous! Nice! Despicable!" helped the chicken.

"Despicable!" exclaimed the rabbit.

"What?" asked the princess, shocked to be called like that.

"Sorry! I say, your greedy feathered friend probably influenced me too much!"

"No! No… I mean beautiful!"

Lola smiled as she heard that. Then, seductively, she walked to Bugs.

"You know I'm rich." she said.

"Yeah."

"Sultan Porky Pig's daughter."

"Of course I know that. If that wasn't the case, ya wouldn't be a princess."

"A prize for all the princes who want to get married."

"A prince like me."

"Warning! There might be an accident!" exclaimed Foghorn, seeing that Bugs is doing a mistake.

"Yes, a prince like you. And like all the other morons before you!" exclaimed the princess as she summoned a wooden mallet and crushed the rabbit who became as flattened as a pancake.

"HOUSTON! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled Foghorn as he imitate successfully a pilot who is crashing.

Then, Lola walked from the carrot eater. The latter was back to his normal appearance, while being a little dazed.

"Come on, Lola…"

"Why don't you just jump off my balcony, you stupid!" angrily exclaimed the princess.

"What?" asked Bugs.

SHE want him to jump off the balcony? Now, Bugs didn't know what to do. But he certainly didn't want to jump off the balcony. Foghorn came next to him.

"It's a desperate situation, son. I think I'll go dancing at the nightclub where Daffy is. But before I go, I say, before I go, I give you one last advice. Bee yourself!"

Then, the feathered genie disappeared, going to the nightclub. Meanwhile, Bugs was still unsure about what to do. After thinking about it, he decide to give it a try to Foghorn's advice.

"Hum, Princess, ya are so right." The princess turned to see the false prince. She didn't know what the rabbit was talking about. "Ya are not a prize or a stupid trophy that we win in a funfair. I was an idiot thinkin' about that. After all, ya are free to do your own choices." Lola and Hector looked at each other, confused. It wasn't what Prince Melli would really say. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Then, the rabbit jump off the balcony, litteraly! Seeing this, Lola panicked.

"Wait! No!"

Strangely, Bugs' head came out from over the edge.

"What? What's happenin'?" asked the rabbit.

The princess didn't believe her eyes.

"What the… How can you do that? It's impossible."

She came near the edge of the balcony. She realized that Bugs was standing on the back of the Road Runner. The latter went on the balcony.

"Here's my pal Road Runner. One of the few flyin' Road Runner to be real."

"Beep! Beep!"

With his wing, the bird took Lola's hand and kissed it. The princess like it. Then, she petted the blue bird.

"What a nice friend you have." she said.

Then, Bugs got an idea.

"So, what do ya think about doin' a trip on Double R? We could leave this palace and see a bunch of beautiful things that are in the world. I know ya want to do it."

"I'm not sure…" said Lola.

Then, the rabbit extended his hand to her.

"Do ya trust me?"

Suddenly, Lola's eyes widened. She looked at Bugs, like if there was something really strange about him.

"What?"

"Do ya trust me?"

She had the strange feeling that she already saw a hand that was extended to her, while earing the same words. Then, Lola made a sly grin to the rabbit.

"Yes."

She took Bugs' hand. The latter helped her to get on the Road Runner's back. Even before being well sat, the bird started to flied rapidly. A little scared, Lola held onto Bugs. They smiled at each other. Bugs looked at the sky while Lola looked back and saw Hector, still on the balcony. The dog was progressively far from them. She waved at him. Then, she looked to the front. She screamed a little bit as she realized that they were so high. The Road Runner started to go down to fly among the buildings of the city.

"Alright, sirs Menken and Rice! Time to give us a song who could win an Oscar!" exclaimed Bugs.

Then, the carrot eater looked at Lola, while beginning to sing another song.

Bugs: **I can show ya the world**

He looked to the front and smiled widely.

**Shinnin', shimmerin', splendid**

The Road Runner came next to a flower pot. He picked one with his beak before giving it to Bugs.

**Tell me, princess, now when did ya last**

**Let your heart decide**

The rascally rabbit gave the flower to the princess. She took it and smelled it before smiling to Bugs. The bird continued to flied almost everywhere in Looneygrabah.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take ya wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a Flyin' Road Runner Ride**

"Beep! Beep!"

Then, the Road Runner flied up to the sky, among the clouds.

Bugs: **A whole new world!**

The rabbits looked down and saw Looneygrabah who became smaller progressively as they went up much more.

**A new fantastic point of view**

The Road Runner flied up and down above the clouds, like a roller coaster.

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreamin'**

Lola looked at Bugs tenderly. She couldn't help but singing as well.

Lola: **A whole new world!**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

Then, both rabbits caught some little clouds. Bugs' cloud bursted while Lola releashed her cloud. Then, they looked at each other tenderly.

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

The bird flied around a big cloud at lighting speed, giving him a particular shape that looked like an ice cream. Then, he flied upside down.

Bugs: **Now I'm in a whole new world with ya!**

Lola: **Imbelievable sights**

They came next to a bunch of birds. One of them saw Bugs, Lola and Double R. He screamed as he couldn't believe what he saw. Since when Road Runners are flying? And since when rabbits are able to ride Road Runners? Then, Lola held her arms in the air.

**Indescribable feeling**

Then, the Road Runner threw his passengers up in the air. Lola and Bugs were holding each other's hand. Then, the blue bird came and caught them before doing some loops in the air.

**Soaring****, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

After this, the bird stopped in the air. Then, he dive right to the ground.

**A who****le new world!**

Lola hide her eyes behind her hands. Then, Bugs grabbed them and removed them from there.

Bugs: **Don't ya dare close your eyes**

Then, they flied among sailing ships.

Lola: **A hundred thousand things to see**

Bugs: **Hold your breath, it gets better**

They came besides some pyramids. Here, they saw a guy that was working on the Sphinx's nose. The rabbits and the bird waved at him.

Lola: **I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

The guy saw them. He couldn't believe his eyes! Then, he did a wrong move and broke the Sphinx's nose. Sheepishly, Bugs and Lola felt sorry for him.

**I can't go back to where I use to be**

Bugs: **A whole new world!**

Lola: **Every turn a surprise**

They passed near a bunch of horses that were running in the field. Lola petted one of them. That horse loved it.

Bugs: **With new horizons to pursue**

Lola: **Every moment red-letter**

Then, they came in a place that looked like the Ancient Greece.

Bugs and Lola: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Here, they flied above a garden full of carrots. Bugs picked one of them and rolled it down his arm into Lola's hand. The princess had a strange feeling of déjà vu again. The rabbit she met in the marketplace did also the same thing. She looked at the carrot in amazement. Then, she looked tenderly at Bugs.

Bugs: **A whole new world!**

Lola: **A whole new world!**

They turned around a fountain before flying above the water. Lola touched the water with her right arm.

Bugs: **That's where we'll be**

Lola: **That's where we'll be**

Bugs looked at his own reflection in the water.

Bugs: **A thrillin' chase**

Lola came next to him and looked also at her own reflection.

Lola: **A wondrous place**

Then, they looked at each other, put their heads against each other and closed their eyes.

Bugs and Lola: **For you and me!**

The lovebirds held at each other's hand and enjoyed this beautiful moment.

Later that night, they came in China. On the top of a building, they watched as fireworks were using. So far, they enjoyed the show.

"It's simply magical." said Lola. She never had done something like that before. And she totally loved it.

"Yeah." said Bugs.

He looked at the princess dreamly. She was wonderful this night. Lola looked at the rabbit and decided to do something.

"Too bad Daffy isn't here to see that."

"Na! It's better like that! He hates fireworks. He wouldn't like to see that anyway."

Realizing what's happening, the Road Runner tried to warned his friend.

"Beep! Beep!... Beep! Beep!"

"I remember that time when we were hidin' near a bunch of fireworks stuff. It was dark. Then, he sat on a crate of fireworks without knowin' it. He lited a match to see and he accidentally lited all the fireworks!" The rabbit laughed as he remembered that. "Ya should have seen his face when he realized what he has done! Very hilarious! That duck is so funny!" Bugs continued to laughed some more. Then, he turned and saw Lola's face. She was furious. "What? Is there somethin' wrong?" Suddenly, the rabbit realized what he just said. He tried, without success, to repair it. "Hum… tell me, dear Lola. Who is that Daffy that ya are talkin' about?... Oh! Geez!" exclaimed Bugs as he slapped his forehead.

Furiously, Lola took Bugs' turban from his head.

"YOU are the rabbit from the marketplace!"

"Lola, I'm really sorry…"

He tried to grab his turban, but the princess kept it away from him.

"Do you really think that I was too stupid to not see it?"

"No!"

"If that's the case, you thought I wasn't enough intelligent to realized it!"

"No! I mean I hoped that ya would realized it… It's too complicated!"

"Tell me the truth now!" exclaimed the princess as she tossed the turban to the carrot eater.

Bugs replaced his turban on his head. He saw Lola's face again. He could say she was waiting an answer impatiently. Nervously, the rabbit tried to think about what he should say.

"Well… hum… The truth is… Sometimes, I like to disguise myself as a poor guy and to come to other cities to escape my palace life. Like that, I can have a normal life and abandon my royal life for some hours."

"And why you didn't say it so?" asked Lola.

"Well, ya got to admit that royalty that is goin' out in disguise into the city is a little weird, don't ya think?"

At this moment, Lola couldn't help but accepting the 'truth' Bugs just said since she disguised herself for the same reason. She smirked before looking at the carrot eater.

"Not so weird as you think."

Then, she saw the feather on Bugs' turban. She flicked it before putting her head right under her prince's chin. The princess closed her eyes as she enjoyed this moment. Bugs smiled as he was also enjoying this moment with his true love. Meanwhile, the Road Runner looked at the rabbits. He was glad to see his friend who seemed to succeeded his quest for love…

End of chapter.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! These two are so cute together! I simply love that chapter! My most favorite couple who is singing my most favorite love song! Just romantic!

Read and review!


	13. Lola's Official Husband

Time to answer the reviews.

looneytunecrazy : I won't parody the TV series (too much episodes to parody, and I have other things to do). Instead, I will make references to some episodes and characters of the TV series when I'll do 'Bugs Bunny and the King of Thieves'.

acosta : Well, I loved your pic so much that I couldn't help but making a reference to it in the previous chapter.

jdogno1 : You didn't get the joke, did you? Foghorn was a BEE when he said 'BEE yourself'. The same gag happened in the original movie. And why don't you just enjoy the story rather than pointing out my grammar mistakes? I'm aware I do grammar mistakes, so there's no need to tell me about it.

Also, I would like to thank a good friend of mine, Papa T 41 AKA Tom, who finally began to review this story. Thanks, Tom. I really appreciate it.

And now, let's see what gonna happen after the latest chapter…

Chapter 13 : Lola's Official Husband

Somewhere in the palace, there was a room for Elmer and his guards. It was an headquarter for them. Here, the bald man gives his instruction to the guards. Sometimes, they have free here to play cards or anything else. It was like a police department, but for guards. Anyway, Elmer was finishing to give his instructions to his men.

"All of you undewstand? Alwight."

Suddenly, the door opened. And then, a familiar vizier and a familiar martian came in the room.

"Captain Elmer Fudd, I need your service." said Sam.

The bald man turned and saw the vizier.

"Sam? Why awe you hewe?" he asked.

"Do you have missing ears?! I just say it. I need your services."

"And why?"

"Because we have to get rid of Prince Alabama."

"Wait? Don't you mean Prince Blanaca? The most wecent pwince to come in Looneygwabah to mawwy Pwincess Lola?"

"Exactly that prince! Whatever his name is."

"Hum… Sam, why we have to get rid of Prince Blanaca?"

Elmer and his guards were puzzled. Why would they do that anyway?

"Oh! It's quite simple. Marvin, explain."

"It happens that this prince is from none than a dangerous country called Painalaza!" exclaimed the martian.

Then, a five seconds silence happened. We could hear cricket here.

"Painalaza? Nevew heawd of that countwy befowe."

"It seems like you don't read map." said Marvin.

He showed a map showing different countries. One of them was called Painalaza. It looked like a childlish drawing. As you can easily guess, it was drawed by either Sam or Marvin. However, the guards were dumb enough to think that it was a real place.

"Ooooooh." said the guards.

"So, could you explain mowe?" asked Elmer.

"Prince Blanaca want to marry the princess because he want to rule Looneygrabah. After marrying her, he will kill her. That way, he will be the only ruler of Looneygrabah and will make sure that this country will be a complete poor place." explained Marvin. "If you don't believe me, here's his plan."

Then, he threw a sheet to the captain of the guards. Then, Elmer began to read it out loud.

"Let's see. 1. Mawwy the pwincess. 2. Kill the pwincess secwetly. 3. Faking teaws about being a widow. 4. Taking ovew Looneygwabah. 5. Take daddy (Lowd of Painalaza)'s rewawd fow my 'good' deed to him. Oh! Deaw! You'we wight!" exclaimed the bald man. "We have to infowm the sultan!"

He ran to the door. Suddenly, Sam blocked his way.

"Do you think it's a good idea to inform sultan Porky? He'll be more concerned if we talk about it to him." said Sam.

"It's twue. He would be mowe concewned. Then, what can we do to make suwe that Pwince Melli won't do something wwong to hew pwincess?"

"Like I said before. We have to get rid of him." explained Sam again.

"And do you have a plan?" asked Elmer hopefully.

"Of course, we made one." said Marvin. The martian took a piece of sheet from his pocket and read it. "First, we trap his elephant in a net. That way, he won't help his friend. We'll do the same thing to the duck and the Road Runner if possible. Second, we trap him by tying his hands and his feet, as well as gagging him. Third, we knocked him unconsciously. Fourth, we tie him to an anvil. Fifth, we throw him to the ocean."

Then, one of the guards raised his hand.

"Does it means we have to kill him?"

"Of course. And the first one who will make a reference about that running gag from the Nostalgia Critic videos will be killed as well!" exclaimed the martian.

Everyone gasped. They have to… kill somebody?

"Sowwy to say something stupid ow anything but… is it weally necessawy to kill him?" asked the bald man.

"Just think about it, Captain Fudd. This prince is completely mean and evil. He want to kill the princess and to make sure that Looneygrabah is a poor place. Do you really want to see that happening?" asked Sam.

"Well, no… but what if his fathew know about his death?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sure that his father won't be aware of his death. Trust me. I know what to do." said the vizier.

"Well, if that's the case…" said the bald man.

* * *

Coming back from China, Bugs, Lola and the Road Runner came back to the princess' balcony. Here, Bugs helped Lola to get down of the bird. Then, the Road Runner went below the balcony. The carrot eater was standing on the bird's back. Lola came near the edge of the balcony. The rabbits looked at each other's eyes deeply.

"Good night, my marvelous prince." said the princess.

"Sleep well, my wonderful princess." said the false prince.

For a moment, they continued to look at each other's eyes without doing anything but smiling. Then, the Road Runner couldn't wait any longer. Suddenly, the bird came higher quickly. Then, Bugs' lips connected with Lola's lips. The rabbits were both surprised to see that happening. Didn't see that coming as we could say it. Then, slowly, they closed their eyes and enjoyed their first kiss together. They totally enjoyed it. Their kiss took a while. It could last forever. Then, slowly, Lola back up from Bugs. She turned around and went towards her room while smiling. She was about to go through the curtains when se decided to turned around and see the carrot eater. The latter smiled dreamingly to her. Lola smiled to him one last time before going back to her room.

"Oh! Yeah!" exclaimed the rabbit. He fell back onto the Road Runner. The latter slowly descended to the ground. He stopped next to the fountain. Bugs was proud of what he had done. He had an official girlfriend that he loved more than anything and she loved him as well. "For once, everythin's fine in my life."

Suddenly, a bunch of guards jumped on him and tried to catch him, making a fighting dust cloud. Near them, Sam and Marvin watched the fight. Sam smiled evily. Thinking about his plan being successful.

"He will soon be in our hands, like his elephant."

We could see Speedy trapped in a net tied to a tree. Suddenly, the fighting dust cloud dissapeared, showing the guards… but not Bugs! Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?! What in tarnation! Where is this vermint!?"

Then, he saw the rabbit, near a tree, smirking.

"Ya want me? So, catch me if ya can, like in that Spielberg movie!"

Then, the rabbit started to run away from the guards. He ran to a wall of the garden.

"What are you waiting for? Get him, you idiots!" exclaimed Sam.

The guards stood up and started chasing the rabbit. The latter climbed the wall and landed in the other side before continuing to run. The guards did the same thing. Then, Bugs stopped near the edge of a cliff. Down below the cliff was the ocean. He waited to see the guards coming. When he saw them, the rabbit took a banana from his pocket and eat it. Then, Bugs threw the banana peel right in front of the guards. As you can guess, they ran on the peel one by one and fell off the cliff while screaming for their life.

SPLASH!

Bugs smirked as he looked at the guards. Then, he turned to the readers pointed to the guards with right tumb before saying : "Ain't I a stinker?" Then, he turned around and was about to leave and when he saw Sam in front of him, pointing his scepter to him.

"I planned to drown you and you will drown, you vermint!"

"Ya mean, in this water?" asked the rabbit as he pointed to the ocean.

"Yes. This water!" exclaimed the vizier.

"Well, there's a big problem. There's not even water here."

"What?!" The vizier looked down to see the ocean. "What are you talking about? There is…" Without warning, Bugs kicked Sam's butt who fell down the cliff. "waaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

SPLASH!

The rabbit rubbed his hands together as he began to leave to the place. Meanwhile, Sam climbed the cliff. Then, he pointed his scepter to Bugs and forced him to back up to the edge of the cliff.

"I think you don't get it very well. It's you who must be in the water. Not me!" exclaimed the villain.

"No, it's ya who must be in the water." said Bugs.

"No, it's you who must be in the water!" yelled Sam.

"No, it's ya who must be in the water."

"No! It's you who must be in the water!"

"No, it's me who must be in the water." said the rabbit.

"No, it's me who must be in the water!" exclaimed the villain, not noticing what's happening.

"Ya don't get it. It's ME who must be in the water!" exclaimed the carrot eater.

"You won't trick me so easily! In fact, I'm gonna dive into the water myself!"

Then, the vizier jumped off the cliff and fall to… well, you know what…

SPLASH!

Seeing this, Bugs laughed.

"That trick doesn't work only with ducks." he said.

Sam climbed the cliff again. When he reached the summit, he noticed that the rabbit wasn't here.

"Hey! Where's that rabbit?"

"Down here!" Sam looked below the edge of the cliff. There, he saw Bugs standing… upside-down! "Eh, what's up, doc?"

"What in tarnation! What are you doing upside-down?" asked the outlaw.

"I'm not upside-down, doc. Ya are! Look!"

The vizier looked up. Then, he was surprised to see that the ocean was above his head. He was really upside-down! He turned to the readers, terrified to see that.

"Oh! No!"

Then, Sam fell down (or maybe up) and…

SPLASH!

"What a maroon!" chuckled Bugs.

Again, Sam climbed the cliff, more furious than ever. Again, he pointed his scepter to the rabbit's face.

"That's enough, you dirty cowardly rabbit!"

Hearing this, Bugs put his face near Sam's face and looked angrily at him.

"Hey! Just a minute ya! Did ya call me a dirty cowardly rabbit?"

"Yes! A dirty cowardly rabbit!" exclaimed the outlaw, more furious than the rabbit.

"I dare ya to step across this line!" said Bugs as he drew a line very close to the edge of the cliff with his right foot.

"I'm not a coward like you!" said Sam as he step across the line. Then, he looked down and saw the water. Again, he fell down. Suddenly, before reaching the water, he spring back up briefly to see Bugs while still being in mid-air. Then, he looked at him angrily and said "I hate you!"

Then, he continued to fall and…

SPLASH!

Again, he climbed the cliff. There, he saw a door. Bugs and the edge of the cliff were behind the door. Sam bang his fists many times on the door.

"Open up that door!" exclaimed the villain. Then, he turned to the readers as he said "You notice I didn't say Richards?" Then, he turned to the door. "Open up that door! If you don't, I'll do, vermint!"

Sam backed up and charged to the door. At the last second, Bugs opened the door leading Sam to mid-air. The villain was terrified. He tried to reach the cliff. But Bugs gave him an anvil. And then, as you can guess…

SPLASH!

As you can guess as well, Sam climbed the cliff again. Here, he didn't see the rabbit. Then, an Indian who looked like a rabbit appeared.

"Grey rabbit going that way. Take short-cut!" said the Indian as he pointed to a sign with the word 'Short-Cut' and a desert-like setting.

"Thanks a lot, my dear friend" said Sam to the Indian.

However, the short-cut was leading to the edge of the cliff. And then…

SPLASH!

Sam climbed the cliff again. And then… He fell.

SPLASH!

The villain climbed the cliff again. And then… He fell.

SPLASH!

The outlaw climbed the cliff again. And then… Nothing happened! Then, we heard some saw being used. Then, we could see Bugs tied up with chains and bound to an anvil. He was on a plank (like those on pirate ships) that was inserted with the edge of the cliff. Sam was cutting the plank. The villain was laughing.

"HA! This time, you won't escape me so easily! You will have to dive!"

When he cut entirely the plank… both Sam AND the cliff fell to the water. Bugs looked down to see his ennemy in the water. Then, he looked at the readers.

"I know this defies the law of gravity, but, ya see, I never studied law!"

Then, Sam came back on the plank, more angry than ever.

"Ooooooooh, you are so annoying! I hate you! I hate… YOU!" yelled the outlaw as he kicked the rabbit's butt who fell to the water.

While falling, Bugs looked at the readers with a determinated face.

"Of course, ya realize this means war!"

SPLASH!

* * *

Sam was slack-jawed (for once, it wasn't like cartoon-style). He didn't believe it. He was finally able to get rid of the rabbit.

"I did it… I did it… I did it! I DID IT!!" exclaimed the villain, happier than ever.

He danced with joy. Then, Marvin finally appeared next to him.

"Sam, what's happening?" asked the martian.

"I got rid of the rabbit! I got rid of the rabbit! Isn't it fantastic, Marvin?"

"Indeed, it's fantastic!" said Marvin.

"And now, all we need to do is to get rid of the duck." said Sam.

* * *

After a night of dance, Daffy came back in the garden. Foghorn's lamp was in his pocket. Suddenly, he was surprised to see Speedy trapped in a net. Also, the Road Runner was chained to the ground. Quickly, the duck came next to the elephant/mouse.

"Speedy! What kind of hammock is that?" asked the duck about the net.

"It's not a hammock, pato estúpido! El vizier Sam used el Captain Elmer Fudd's guards to capture nosotros." Suddenly, they heard some people coming. "Ellos coming! Hide yourself!"

Then, Daffy used his teleportation power to hide himself in a bush. Sam, Marvin and the guards came in the garden.

"If you find the Scarlet Pumpernickel, throw him on the ocean near the edge of the cliff. If I have been able to do that with the rabbit, you can do that with the duck." said the vizier to his men.

They all nodded. Then, Sam and Marvin left the garden and decided to go in the palace. Daffy overheard them.

"They got rid of Bugs? Hum… Wait a second! If Bugs isn't here, so… I don't have any pal who can marry the princess. And if I don't have any pal who can marry the princess, then… I will be poor!!" exclaimed the duck.

Using his teleportation power again, Daffy appeared at the edge of the cliff. Then, he took an heroic position.

"Don't worry, Bugs. I'm coming!"

The duck jumped off the cliff and dive to the water. Then…

POW!

He landed on a rock, head first.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!"

Slowly, he slipped on the rock before falling to the water. While being in the water, Daffy was unconscious. After a while, he joined Bugs. The latter was completely tied. Suddenly, the lamp fell from the duck's pocket and landed on the ground. Bugs saw it. He tried to reach the lamp, but he stopped suddenly. He turned around and saw the anvil chained to his feet. The anvil prevented him to move. Evn so, the rabbit tried to reach the lamp. But it was useless. Suddenly, Bugs felt like he was weak. Then, he fell to the ground unconscious. Then, the turban fell from his head, revealing his ears. Those ears touched the lamp and rubbed it. Right after this, Foghorn came out of the lamp. He was reading a book.

"As usual, I say, as usual, each time I try to read a book, someone disturb me for the next wish." He threw the book over his shoulder. "So, Bugs. What can I do for you? Bugs?" He turned and saw his master, unconscious in the water. He also Daffy being unconscious in the water. Seeing that, the chicken panicked. "Bugs! Wake up, son! You can't trick me to have a free wish like with the Barn of Wonders! You must 'Foghorn, I wish you to save my life as well as Daffy's life.' Come on, say it!" The chicken shook the rabbit. The latter only nodded his head. "Alright. Let's say you just say those lines."

Without waiting, the chicken transformed into a submarine. He took Bugs, Daffy, the lamp and the turban. He brang back all those things on the edge of the cliff. Then, Foghorn untied Bugs. The latter spat some waters on the ground. Surprisingly, a fish also came out of the rabbit's mouth.

"Hey! Waddya know, I found Nemo!" exclaimed Bugs.

"I say, you scared me, son!" said Foghorn.

Then, Daffy came back from being unconscious.

"Well, it looks like my plan worked very well." said the rabbit.

"Your plan?" asked the chicken and the duck, surprised.

"Well, before visitin' the palace with Porky and Daffy, I overheard Sam discussin' with the little martian. They were plannin' to get rid of me and to capture Speedy, Double R and Daf. So, I was thinkin' that if one of us wasn't here when they get rid of me, he could rescue me after. This is why I suggested to Daf to go in the nightclub. To make sure he's not captured and that he could rescue me. At the same time, I did some tricks with Sam and the guards."

"I have to say it. It was brilliant, son!" said Foghorn.

"At least, I was like the hero for a short period of time. It's better than nothing at all." said the duck.

"Guys, thank ya for savin' me. Without ya, I would be dead."

"Ah, it's nothing, son." said the chicken as he hugged the rabbit. "You know, I really start to take a link with you." Bugs took the turban and the lamp. Then, Foghorn grabbed Bugs and Daffy before flying to Looneygrabah. "But it doesn't mean I want to pick out curtains or anything!"

* * *

In her room, Lola was brushing her hair. While doing that, she was humming the song Bugs and her were singing this night. We could see in her face that she just had the most wonderful night of all her life.

"Lola?"

Lola turned and saw her father in front of the door. She stood up and walked to her father while twirling around.

"Oh, dad. I just had the most wonderful night of all my life!"

Well, well, well! What did I just say?

"Oh, really?" asked Porky.

Strangely, the pig was like… hypnotized.

"Yes. You will be happy to know that I found the perfect husband!" exclaimed Lola with joy.

"This is precisely why I'm coming here. I found the perfect husband for you."

"What?"

She was surprised. What was the sultan talking about?

"Lola, you will marry… Sam."

Suddenly, Sam and Marvin came in the room. Lola gasped in shock. She didn't know what to say… about this very bad news.

"I think you will be an excellent wife, princess Lola." said a smiling Sam.

The female rabbit came near her father.

"Dad, I don't want to marry Sam. I already found a husband and it's Prince Melli!"

"It seems like you are unaware that Prince Melli left Looneygrabah." said the vizier.

"I don't think so, doc!"

They all turned to the balcony and saw Bugs. Lola was excited to see her prince.

"Prince Melli!"

However, Sam and Marvin wasn't excited at all to see him.

"Hey! Why he is here?... I mean… I'm glad to see him!" said Marvin.

The rabbit walked to them and glared angrily at Sam.

"Sultan Porky, ya should know that Sam tried to drown me!"

"Never in all my life I would do that! He's obsviously lying, your majesty." said the vizier as he put his scepter next to the pig's face.

"Obviously… lying…" said Porky.

The princess couldn't believe what she was hearing. Porky agreed with this evil vizier. She knew very well that Porky wouldn't do something like that.

"Dad, what's happening to you?"

Suddenly, Bugs noticed something when he saw the scepter. With this, Sam was hypnotizing the pig.

"Time to finish this!" exclaimed the carrot eater.

He took the scepter from Sam's hands and broke it on the floor. After this, Porky came back to normal.

"But-but-but-but, what's happen-happen-happen… Why am I doing here?"

"Your majesty, Sam hypnotized ya with this scepter to control ya."

The rabbit gave the scepter to the pig. Seeing this, he became furious.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?! Sam! You are a cr-cr-cr-cr… You are a traitor! G-g-guards!"

All furious, Bugs, Lola and Porky walked to the vizier and the martian. Of course, Sam and Marvin backed up. They were nervous to see that.

"We're trapped!" exclaimed Marvin.

Suddenly, Sam noticed something. He saw the lamp that was in Bugs' pocket. He tried to take it. However, some guards came and caught the martian and him. Suddenly, Sam took a vial from his pocket and threw it to the floor. Smoke covered everybody. And everybody coughed. When smoke disappeared, Sam and Marvin were gone.

"Find me this tr-tr-tr-traitor! He can't be so f-f-f-f-far!" ordered the pig to the guards.

Meanwhile, Bugs came near Lola, who continued to cough.

"Lola, are ya alright?"

Slowly, she stopped to cough.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Both looked at each other. They were about to kiss each other, when Porky came through them.

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't believe that! My most valuable vizier is a tr-tr-tr-traitor!" Seeing how he reacted, Bugs and Lola smirked. Then, they came closer and took each other's arms. "He-he-he-he will soon regret to…" Suddenly, Porky realized something. He turned around and saw Bugs and Lola who were softly looking at each other's eyes. "Could it b-b-b-be possible? My d-d-d-d-d-daughter finally found a hus-hus-husband?" The rabbits looked at the pig. Lola nodded happily to her father. Then, Bugs and Lola continued to look at each other while smiling. "Hu-hu-hurray! It f-f-f-finally happened! Prince Melli, I'm s-s-s-s-so proud to have you here." The pig happily ran to the false prince and shook his hand. "Let m-m-m-me kiss you to thank you!... Wait! I'll let Lola doing that her-her-her-herself." said Porky while grinning. "You w-w-w-will soon be husband and wife. It's wonderful! And you, P-P-P-P-Prince Melli, someday you will be t-t-t-t-the sultan."

"Sultan?" asked Bugs.

"Sultan!?" exclaimed a voice from the balcony. Suddenly, from the balcony, Daffy rushed to the room and put his face right near Porky's face. "Are you saying that, someday, this rabbit will be the sultan?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes. That's ex-ex-exactly what I just said."

All of sudden, Daffy rebound on all the walls of the room like mad, like crazy, like… daffy.

"It's wonderful! Woo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" exclaimed the duck.

If the duck was very excited about that, however, Bugs was concerned.

"Me? Sultan?" asked the rabbit.

"O-o-o-o-of course! A fine upstanding hare like yourself, a rabbit of your impeccable moral character is what this kingdom needs as a leader!"

While Lola, Daffy and Porky were all happy about that, Bugs wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

Quickly, Sam and Marvin came back to their room. Sam was the last one to enter the room and he was the one who closed the door. Marvin took a staircase and tried to put all his stuff here.

"I can have my spaceship ready in a few minutes after I make sure we have all the weapons we need." said the martian before turning to the readers and says "Well, I AM a martian. Being an extraterrestrial always make me exemption from the anachronism rule mentionned in the second chapter in accordance to the rules of science fiction tradition." Suddenly, he heard a laugh. He turned around and saw Sam laughing madly. Marvin came near his boss to see what's happening. "Sam, are you alright? You don't laugh like that so often… That's it! I know what's happening. You became crazy! Snap out of it, Sam. Sam!"

The martian knocked many times on his boss' head. Suddenly, Sam grapped Marvin by the neck.

"Stop doing that! I just realized that Prince Melli is none other than this vermint of Bugs Bunny!"

He releashed Marvin.

"This rabbit was able to escape the Barn of Wonders! But from what you tell me about that night with him, the only way he could escape the lamp is… with the magic lamp!" exclaimed Marvin.

"Exactly! I should have know it was this rabbit at the same time he entered the palace with this Scarlet Pumpernickel… who is none other than his stupid feathered friend named Daffy! But this rabbit will regret to steal me the lamp when I'll steal it from him! And I know exactly how…"

End of chapter.

It looks like Sam discovered Bugs' secret! That's not good at all, folks. And it seems like Bugs isn't sure about being a sultan. Then, what's gonna happen with his third wish? Will he free Foghorn? Will he marry Lola? Why am I asking those stupid questions? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Bugsladdin!

The part where Sam and Marvin were talking to the guards is an original extra scene I made. After a while, I decided to do that extra scene. I mean, did you ever ask to yourself why Razoul and his guards accepted to kill Prince Ali (Aladdin in disguise) while he never did something bad to the sultan or anything else? This is how I see it happened.

The part where Sam fall into the water many times because of Bugs' tricks is, in fact, a little remake of 'High-Diving Hare' a LT short directed by Friz Freleng starring Bugs and Sam. This short is among my most favorite LT shorts. I especially like the part where Sam says "I hate you!" to Bugs in this short.

When Bugs says "Hey! Waddya know, I found Nemo!", it's a reference to Looney Tunes: Back in Action.

Also, the part where Daffy is saying "Woo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" many times is, of course, a reference to Daffy's first cartoon shorts (notably the Bob Clampett ones) where he was more crazy than the greedy duck we all know and love.

Did anyone see the reference to 'Catch Me If You Can', a Steven Spielberg movie?

Read and review!


	14. Bugs' Mistake

To answer acosta's review: hum… they are cartoon characters, so there's no logic? I dunno.

And to answer looneytunecrazy's review: your question will be answered in the next chapter.

Now, let's see what's gonna happen next.

Oh! And I want to say this to Nightw2: I decide to use another suggestion that I didn't want to use at first, but a modified version of it.

Chapter 14 : Bugs' Mistake

The next morning, Bugs was in his own room that Porky gave to him. The false prince looked at the garden. After what happened yesterday, the rabbit was upset.

"Me? Sultan? What's the worst thing that could happen to me?"

Suddenly, Foghorn came from his lamp and came besides his master. The chicken was happy after what happens yesterday.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, applaud the magnificient Bugs Bunny!" exclaimed the rooster. Then, he transformed into a one-man band and played a lot of instruments. Everything was fine… until he saw Bugs going sadly to his room. Then, Foghorn stopped to play music. The instruments dissapeared. Suddenly, he got an idea. With a microphone, he came near the rabbit. "I say, now that you win the princess' heart, what will you do now, son?" However, Bugs didn't want to talk. The rabbit went to his bed and sat on it. Then, he sighed sadly. Then, Foghorn came with a script with the title 'Bugsladdin' on the cover page. The chicken whispered to the rabbit. "Right now, I say, right now, you have to say the following line: Foghorn, I wish your freedom." He noticed that Bugs wasn't doing anything. "When you're ready, say it, son."

Bugs realized what the chicken was doing. With a sigh, he took the lamp and stood up.

"Oh! Yeah… I almost forget it. Well, Foghorn, I wish your free…"

DRING! DRING!

Bugs looked to his pocket and noticed a cell phone.

"Oops! Give me one moment, please." said the rabbit to the chicken. He took the cell phone and answered the call. "Eh, what's up, doc? Who? No, Michael Jordan isn't here. He's retired from basketball. Yep, even after he help me and my friends against those Monstars. That's what I'm sayin'. Mike isn't here. Got it? Fine. Ciao!" Bugs put his cell phone in his pocket. Then, sadly, he picked the lamp. "Foghorn, I wish your…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone was knocking at the door. Bugs panicked.

"Aaah! Hurry, Foggy! Return in your lamp!" Without waiting, the rooster dissapeared in his lamp. "Ya can enter." said the rabbit to whoever was knocking.

A man from the room service orders appeared at the door.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you the one who ordered a bone?" asked the man.

"No." answered Bugs.

"Hum, then, it must be Mr. Hector who ordered it. Sorry for disturbing you, sir." Said the man as he left the room.

As soon as the man left, Foghorn came out of the lamp.

"I say, that was close. And now, say the third wish."

"Right." said a still upset rabbit. "Foggy, I wish…" Suddenly, music was heard. "Oh! Geez! That's enough!" The rabbit came to the door, opened it and saw a lot of people who were doing tap-dancing practice. "Hey! Could ya knock it off?! I'm tryin' to do somethin' difficult, so be less loud!"

All those people nodded and tried to be less disturbing. Bugs closed the door and came back to where the rooster was.

"And now, time to say the magic words, son! Go ahead." said an eager Foghorn.

"Yeah, right." Slowly, Bugs took the lamp in his hands. With a sigh, he was about to speak. "Foghorn, I wish your free… Oh! I can't do it!" exclaimed the rabbit as he threw the lamp to his bed.

"Of course, you can do it, son! I say, all you have to do is saying…" Then, Foghorn took Bugs' mouth and used him like a ventriloquist. "Foghorn, I wish your freedom!"

"I'm serious, Foghorn!" exclaimed the rabbit as he freed his mouth from the chicken's hands. "Ya don't seem to be aware of what's happening right now, doc. They want me as the next sultan. No! Wait! They want Prince Melli as the next sultan! If ya weren't here, I would ONLY be Bugs Bunny. Not Bugs Bunny AND Prince Melli."

"Yes, but you win, son!"

"I win BECAUSE of ya! It's because of ya that I was able to be loved by everyone. If they learn that all I was able to do were because of a genie rooster, it would be the end. I could even lose Lola… Sorry, Foggy. I can't free ya." said sadly the rabbit.

Hearing this, Foghorn was shocked. Bugs promised him to use his last wish to free him. The rooster always dreamed to be free. He thought he would be free today. Even after those events, he will never be free. The genie rooster was really disappointed to see that. He sighed sadly.

"Fine. When you lied, I say, when you lied to everybody, I thought I was the only one to which you didn't lie. Now, it's done. And now, if you could allow me, _your majesty_…"

When he said 'your majesty', Foghorn said it in disgust. Then, he came back to his lamp. Seeing that, Bugs felt bad for the chicken. He came near the lamp.

"Foggy, listen…" Suddenly, the chicken made a raspberries to him from his lamp. Furiously, Bugs put a pillow on the lamp. "Alright! Ya want to hate me for the rest of your life? Go ahead! I don't care!" yelled the rabbit while crossing his arms. Meanwhile, from a nearby window, Speedy and the Road Runner whitnessed everything. They felt bad for Foghorn. Seeing them, Bugs glared at them. "What are ya lookin' for?!" he yelled to them.

Speedy and Double R were suddenly sad when they saw their friend yelling at them.

"Hum… nothing at all, conejo. Nosotros are better leaving." said the elephant as he left the place, following by the Road Runner.

Seeing them leaving, Bugs felt bad. He felt he was like an idiot.

"Even my friends don't like me… I get it! I must tell everythin' to Lola now!" said the rabbit as he stood up and went towards the door.

Suddenly, Daffy came in the room. He was wearing a lot of diamonds, a lot of jewels, two golden necklaces and even a golden crown on his head. Seeing this, the rabbit was perplexed.

"It's good to be rich!" exclaimed the duck.

"Hum, Daffy, do all those things belong to the sultan?" asked Bugs.

"Don't worry! The pig told me that I could borrow them. After all, I'm the court magician of his future son-in-law!"

"Anyway, I have to tell everythin' to Lola." said Bugs as he continued his way to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Do whatever you want. After all, we are still… WHAT?!" exclaimed the duck. Using his teleportation power, Daffy appeared in front of Bugs and tried to stop him. "There's no way you will tell the truth to the girl rabbit!"

"I don't have the choice, Daf. I must do it."

"Alright, Bugs. If you want to tell everything to Lola, you will have to pass over my body!"

"Fine." said Bugs as he shrugged.

Then, he passed through the duck like if the latter was a saloon door from a western movie. Looking at his body, Daffy couldn't believe his eyes. He touched at some parts of his body.

"How he was able to do that?" Without really wanting to know the answer, the duck threw himself to the rabbit's legs and took a grip of Bugs' right leg. "Oh! Please! Please! I beg you! Don't destroy all my dreams of richnesses and my hopes of glory! Listen to me, brother! Don't take my chance I recently got!"

While advancing, Bugs trailed Daffy on the floor.

"Daffy, it's not the time to play! It's the only thing to do."

The rabbit went down the stairs to the garden. The duck was still holding his leg.

"Oh! Please! Don't abandon me like that!" With an effort, Bugs was able to free his leg from his feathered friend. Then, he continued his way to Lola. At the same time, Daffy stood up and ran after the rabbit. "Stop! You will ruin everything!"

When Bugs and Daffy left the garden, a certain martian came from a bush, holding carrots in his hands.

"Hum, it seems like I won't need those vegetables to get him out of his room." Then, Marvin threw the carrots away before coming in the room. He lift a pillow and took the lamp from under that. "Sam will be so proud of me when he will see that."

After this, the martian left the place and ran to see his boss.

* * *

While smiling, Lola watched something that happened through a curtain. She saw her father talking on a balcony. Porky was talking to the citizens of Looneygrabah.

"Lola!"

The princess turned to her right and saw Bugs at the bottom of the stairs. She was happy to see him for this particular moment.

"Ah! You're finally here!"

"Listen, Lola. I have to tell ya…"

Lola went down the stairs quickly, grabbed Bugs' hand and brang him to the top of the stairs.

"You arrive just in time, my love. Dad is doing a speech about you to the citizens."

"Lola, it's important. Ya must know somethin'…"

The female rabbit checked the rabbit's outfit to make sure that it was clean.

"You will tell me everything you want later. It's your turn!" she said before giving him a quick kiss and pushing him to the balcony.

"P-P-P-P-Prince Melli B-B-B-B-B-Blanaca!" exclaimed the pig in the balcony.

The carrot eater saw people cheering for him. With a gulp, Bugs waved to them, uneasily.

"Hum… nice to see ya." he said, still uneasily.

Meanwhile, Daffy was running to the stairs.

"Come back here, you despicable rabbit!" Suddenly, he stumbled and fell on his stomach. "Ouch! My palm!" yelled the duck.

At the same time, Sam and Marvin were on their hideout. From a window, they glared at those people who were cheering Bugs.

"When I think that these rabbit is famous because of us, it's makes me so angry!" said Marvin with disgust.

"Right, Marvin. But don't worry. We'll be more famous than him in the following minutes." said Sam with a smirk.

The villain took the lamp and rubbed it. Foghorn came from the lamp, still mad against Bugs.

"I say, I hope you rubbed it the lamp to apologize, son. Because if it's not the case…" He turned around and saw that it wasn't Bugs who rubbed the lamp. It was Sam, the villain of this story! Embarrassed and surprised to see that, Foghorn summoned a microphone and a card. Reading the card, speaking to the microphone, he said: "Pay attention, ladies and gentlemen. A small change in our program. The role of Bugs Bunny will now be played by… hum… a small man with a big red mustache called… hum… Samuel. Right?"

Sam was irritated. He slapped the genie rooster's head who fell on his back. Then, Sam jumped on Foghorn's stomach.

"That's enough, feathered genie! From now on, I'm your master!"

"I feared this was gonna happen." said the chicken.

"Genie… hum… do you have a name? Just curious." asked the outlaw.

"Well, my name, I say, my name is Foghorn Leghorn and…"

"Fine! Foghorn, for my first wish, I wish to be sultan!"

* * *

Suddenly, black clouds appeared on the sky. The palace was a little bit shaken. Then, the ceiling above Bugs, Lola and Porky was lifted in the air.

"Hey! I didn't know ceiling are immigratin' in this season." said Bugs.

"But, w-w-w-w-what's happening?" asked the pig. Suddenly, and slowly, the sultan's clothes disappeared. Now, the only clothes Porky was wearing was a blue jacket and a red bow tie. His royal clothes appeared on Sam's body. The latter appeared in the balcony, along with Marvin. Sam laughed evily at that. Porky, Lola and Bugs couldn't believe their eyes. "S-s-s-s-sam! How dare you do that?"

"Sorry, bacon. From now on, I'm the one who is giving orders to everyone! After all, I'M the sultan!" exclaimed Sam.

"I'm not sure about that, doc!" exclaimed Bugs with determination. He took his turban and looked in it. However, he didn't see the lamp. He put his hand in the turban and brang out a hairdryer. He threw it behind him. Bugs put his hand in the turban again and brang out… a chair. He threw it behind him as well. The rabbit tried this many times and brang out a lot of items: a remote control, a dictionnary, a box of tissues, a CD drive, a board game, a cow statue, a fire hydrant, a household electric fan, a vacuum cleaner, a hammer, a screwdriver… Then, Bugs looked at the readers and said "Do I have to remember ya that I'm a cartoon character?" Then, he continued to search. He found a soccer ball, a keyboard, a baseball, a video game console, a desk, a water gun, a pillow, an orange, a tape recorder, a fork, a DVD drive, a pencil, a plate full of spaghetti and many other things. However, the object he want the most wasn't here. "Oh! No! The lamp…"

"Is it what you want, vermint?" smirked Sam as he showed the lamp from his pocket.

Seeing this, Bugs gulped.

"This is not my lucky day." said the rabbit.

"You haven't seen everything yet!" exclaimed the villain.

Suddenly, we could felt the palace being more shaken. Everybody looked up. They saw Foghorn, tall as a giant, raising the palace with his hands. Bugs didn't believe his eyes.

"Hey! Road Runner! Come here!"

"Beep! Beep!"

As soon as he heard his rabbit friend calling him, the bird flied quickly to him. Bugs quickly came on the bird's back. Then, the Road Runner flied near the magical chicken.

"Foggy! Stop!"

"Sorry, son. The villain of this story is my new master." said Foghorn sadly.

He put the palace on the top of a moutain.

"Now that I'm the sultan, everyone must bow before me!" said the villain.

"I would never do that, idiot!" exclaimed Lola.

"I knew she would say something like that. I win my bet, Marvin!"

"Argh! Those bets make me so angry!" exclaimed the martian.

He searched in his pocket and found ten dollars that he gave to his boss.

"So, if you don't want to bow before me, just wait a moment. Foghorn! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer… IN THE WORLD!"

As he didn't want to see that directly, the chicken closed his eyes while pointing his finger to the new sultan.

"Foggy! Don't do that!!"

Bugs came on his hand. He tried to stop him, but it didn't work. The chicken shooted a lightning to his master. Soon, his clothes changed. Sam was now wearing a beige cowboy hat, brown long-sleeved shirt, yellow bandanna, black belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue pants and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you… Yosemite Sam!" cheered Marvin.

"That's right! I'm Yosemite Sam, the roughest, toughest, he-man stuffest hombré that you could ever met!" Then, Sam came closely near Porky. "Oh, this little piggy… BOOH!"

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Porky. Then, he noticed something as he looked down. He blushed embarrassedly. "I-I-I wet myself!"

"Ha! I'm more powerful than anybody! Even more than Chuck Norris!"

However, everybody glared at him.

"More powerful than Chuck Norris? That's impossible!" said Lola.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Nobody can't be more powerf-f-f-f-f… nobody can't be more stronger than Chuck Norris!" said Porky.

"He's right, doc." said Bugs.

"Beep! Beep!" The Road Runner agreed as well.

"Fine, you vermint! I'm more powerful than anybody, except against Chuck Norris." said the villain with a sigh. "But it doesn't matter. You will bow before me NOW!"

He pointed his scepter to Porky and Lola. With the help of his powers, Sam forced them to bow before him. Seeing this, Hector charged towards the villain of this story. Sylvester was about to do the same thing. But when he saw Sam transforming Hector into a little puppy, the cat decided to do nothing at all. Then, he turned to the readers.

"Sufferin' succotash! Do you really think I would be dumb enough to do something against this guy? No way!"

Then, he bowed before the villain. The latter came near Lola.

"My dear princess, it's a pleasure for me to introduce you a certain rabbit that we both know."

"Sam, if ya touch her, ya won't like what I'm gonna do to ya!"

Sam turned and saw Bugs and the Road Runner flying towards him.

Sam: **Prince Melli**

**Yes, it is he**

**But not as you know him**

The evil cowboy shooted a lightning to the rabbit. He brang the rabbit near the princess.

**Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

**Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Prince Melli!**

He shooted another lightning to Bugs. Then, his clothes disappeared. The only clothes he was wearing were his little red hat and his purple vest.

"Or should we say… Bugs Bunny!" said Marvin, mockingly.

Lola was shocked. Bugs wasn't what he was supposed to be.

"Melli?" asked the princess.

Sadly, Bugs came near her and took her hands.

"Lola, I'm sorry. I was supposed to tell everythin' to ya. I have to say it. I lied to ya."

"Does everything ELSE was a lie?" asked the female rabbit, upset to hear that.

Bugs was about to answer her question, but Sam came between them.

Sam: **So Melli turns out to be**

**Merely Bugs Bunny**

Speedy charged towards the villain. Daffy was riding the elephant/mouse. However, Sam shooted another lightning, this time on the hero's sidekicks. Speedy was transformed as the mouse he always have been. Daffy's clothes disappeared as well. His little purple hat and his dark pink vest. The duck landed besides the mouse.

**Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

Then, he caught the rabbit, the duck and the mouse and put them upside down.

**His personallity flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

The villain slapped Bugs' face.

"Ouch! It hurts!" exclaimed the carrot eater.

After this, Sam threw Bugs, Daffy and Speedy in a tower. Seeing this, the Road Runner flied into this tower to help his friends.

**To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen**

**The venue chosen**

**Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**

With his scepter, and like playing golf, Sam lauched the tower like a rocket.

**So long**

"Goodbye, see ya!" said Marvin to the rabbit and his friends.

Sam: **Ex-Prince Melli!**

The villain started to laugh evily and histerically. Lola, Porky, Sylvester and Hector were all terrified. Seeing this, Foghorn didn't like it at all. Definitely not at all.

End of chapter.

Hu-oh! Sam is gonna win! How it could possibly be worse?! I dunno and I don't want to know! Anyway, as you can guess, next time it's gonna be the final battle (at least in this story, since I'm planning to parody the sequels): Bugs Bunny vs. Yosemite Sam!... Hey! That's not a bad title. I think I'll use it as a title for the next chapter. Only two more chapters and this story will be done.

Okay, I have to admit it. The part where Bugs passed through Daffy like if the latter was a saloon door from a western movie is coming from that SpongeBob SquarePants episode where Sandy was fighting this giant worm.

Sam is now wearing his usual clothes from the cartoons and merchandising. Porky is also wearing his usual clothes.

The part where Porky scream and say "I-I-I wet myself!" is, obviously, from Space Jam. Also, I couldn't resist to mention Michael Jordan in this chapter since he was Bugs' co-star in Space Jam.

Read and review!


	15. Bugs Bunny vs Yosemite Sam

For those who don't know why there is people who think that Chuck Norris is invincible, just go at Wikipedia and search "Chuck Norris Facts".

Alright. Here's the final battle! (in this parody, anyway)

Chapter 15: Bugs Bunny vs. Yosemite Sam

The tower landed in the Frozen North. Here, a certain rabbit was laying on the ground covered of snow. He was unconscious. Then, Bugs woke up. He looked all around him. Remembering what happens earlier with Sam, Bugs panicked. Looking all around him, he tried to find something. Or should I say 'some persons'…

"Daffy! Speedy!" cried the rabbit, desperatly. Nobody answered. "DAFFY!! SPEEDY!!" The carrot eater felt bad. Sam took over Looneygrabah, Lola and Porky are in great danger, he made Foghorn sad and his friends are missing. "What I have done? It's all my fault." However, Bugs felt like it was too cold here. Then, he found a carrot under his vest. But it wasn't an ordinary carrot as Bugs was able to recognize this kind of carrot. "Hey! One of those magic carrots Foghorn gave me six chapters ago! It's a good thing Sammy didn't know about those magic carrots Foggy gave me. Just the thing to protect me from the worst of this weather." Without waiting, Bugs ate the carrot entirely. Suddenly, his clothes changed. The rabbit was now wearing a blue superhero suit with a big red 'B' symbol in a yellow triangle, red slips on the blue suit, red boots and a red flowing cape. Then, Bugs turned to the readers as he said "Wrong movie, I know, but I figure Big Blue deserves a homage in this parody, especially since he and I both work for Warner Communications." Then, remembering what he has done earlier, his face became sad. Very sad. "If only I was able to free Foghorn…"

"Oh! Brother, what a way to run a railroad!"

"That voice…" Bugs turned around. To his surprise, he saw a certain duck with the up half of his body covered of snow. The duck tried to get out of this snow, but he couldn't. "Daffy!" The rabbit flied quickly to him. He grabbed the duck's legs, pulled them and was able to free his friend. "Daf, I'm so glad to see ya alive!"

"And I will be so glad like you if we could find a very warm place!" exclaimed Daffy, shivering.

"By the way, do ya know where's Speedy?" asked the carrot eater.

"Right here, conejo!"

The rabbit looked to his left and a little pile of snow. Quickly, he dug the pile and found the mouse, who was shivering as well.

"Speedy, I'm so sorry for what I have done."

"Tù don't have to be sorry, Bugs. It's alright."

Bugs took Daffy and Speedy. Then, he put them over his shoulder. After this, he used his X-Ray vision to see if the Road Runner was here as well. Fortunately for the rabbit, the bird was here as he found him under the tower.

"Double R!" Quickly, he flied to the tower. With his hands, he lifted the big tower, freeing the Road Runner. Then, Bugs threw the tower away. "Road Runner, are ya alright?"

"Beep! Beep!" answered the Road Runner with a smile.

"Oh! What a little cute bunny rabbit!" Everyone turned around and saw a giant creature with white furred and a blue nose. It was an abominable snowman. He was also looking dumb. He grabbed Bugs with his hand. "Just what I always wanted to have. My own little bunny rabbit! I'll call him George, I'll pet him and hug him. And I'll squeeze him!"

"Okay! That's enough!"yelled the rabbit in annoyance. With his force, he freed himself from the abominable snowman, grabbed him and threw him away. "I thought this guy was melted. Whatever…" Then, his clothes were changed back to his normal ones. "It seems like I don't have any more magic carrots now. So, are ya ready, Road Runner?"

"Beep! Beep!"

"Good! We have a sorcerer to beat!"

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Daffy.

"Obviously, yes." answered Bugs.

"Oh! Brother… Well, at least, I'll be in a warm place." shrugged the duck.

"So, there's no more time to lose!" exclaimed Bugs.

Bugs, Daffy and Speedy jumped on the Road Runner's back. The bird didn't wait any longer as he flied quickly towards Looneygrabah.

* * *

In the palace, Sam and Marvin enjoyed making fun of their slaves. Porky was tied to a string like a puppet. The puppy version of Hector was in a locked cage. Sylvester was the only who wasn't restrained. He fanned Marvin, who was eating fruits on a couch.

"In case like that, it's better to cooperate rather than to protest. It's my opinion and you better respect it!" said the cat to the readers.

Tweety was in an electrified cage. He glared angrily at Sam and Marvin.

"Bad ol' villains!"

As for Lola, she was wearing a red outfit and her hands were chained. She was holding a plate in her hands. On the plate, there was a dinner, including a sandwich, for the sorcerer who chained her.

"I feel like ridi-di-di-di… I feel like embarassed!" said Porky.

"Silence, big pig! Or I will use my desintegrating pistol on you!" said Marvin.

"Very good, Marvin!" said Sam. The latter turned to Lola, took the sandwich and chewed it. "Tell me, young rabbit. What do you think about being my wife and, in the same time, the queen of this kingdom?"

Lola was surprised to hear Sam's proposition. Her and him? Together?

"Wait a second!... You and me? Husband and wife?"

"Even if you are a rabbit, you are wonderful, my dear." said the villain as he used his magic powers to free Lola's hands.

"Oh! Come on! I will never be in love with you! There's only one man that I love and it's Melli… sorry, I mean Bugs!" exclaimed the princess.

Hearing this, Sam started to laugh.

"Poor slave! I send this vermint in a place where he will never survive! Also, do you really love that rabbit while he lied to you from the beginning?"

Thinking about it, Lola realized that Sam was right. Bugs lied to her. Can she love a liar?

"Anyway, I would never be your wife! NEVER!"

She threw the plate who hit the outlaw's head. The latter yelled and used his scepter to hit Lola's legs who fell to the ground.

"What in tarnation! What's the problem with you?! I didn't even finish to eat my sandwich! I'm gonna…" He was about to hurt her. Suddenly, Sam got an idea as he smirked. He turned to see Foghorn, who was looking sadly to the floor. The chicken noticed Sam looking at him. "Foghorn, I'm ready to do my third and last wish. I wish that Princess Lola falls completely in love with me!"

Instantly, Lola gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bugs and his friends were back at Looneygrabah. Then, the Road Runner saw the palace on the top of a mountain and flied directly to that place.

"Here's the most excitin' part in a movie. When the hero is coming to where the villain is to finally begin the final battle who will decide of the characters' fate!" exclaimed Bugs.

"Oh! Come on! It's not like it will really decide of the characters's fate. Given the facts that this movie has two sequels AND that the author will probably parody these sequels as well, it means that the story won't be over after the end of the final battle!" said Daffy.

"Pato estúpido is right." said Speedy.

"Stop calling me pato estúpido! Also, you know what? What's really hard to swallow is, if the author ever decides to do parodies of the sequels, that little cosmic cueball MIGHT end up on OUR side."

"Then again, Marv might not. Remember, the author is tryin' to keep us true to our own personalities; NOT the characters we portray." pointed out Bugs.

"Yeah. I guess you're right… for once."

* * *

In the palace, Foghorn transformed himself into Einstein again.

"Well, sir, there is three rules who are very important and take some of the most major possibilities that…"

Sam interrupted him by grabbing his wattle. Foghorn instantly stopped to imitate Einstein.

"Listen to me, stupid chicken! I'm not gonna let a magical creature like you stopping me to do what I want. Do you understand that?!"

Meanwhile, Lola suddenly saw Bugs and his friends appearing from a window at the top of the wall. Bugs saw her as well. He motioned her to play along. Lola looked at Sam. It seems like there was one day to finish that. She stood up, took a crown from the floor and put it on her head. And, in a seductively way, she looked at Sam.

"Oh, Sam…" The villain and the chicken turned to see Lola. "Until now, I never realized that you were so… beautiful." said Lola, seductively.

Seeing this, Foghorn was slack-jawed… litteraly! Sam smiled. He pulled the rooster's jaw up like a shade. Then, Sam came near the princess.

"That's better. Continue."

Foghorn didn't understand what was happening at this moment. He didn't make Sam's wish about Lola falling in love with him coming true. But the princess seemed to be in love with the villain. What happened here?

"Psch!"

Foghorn turned and saw Bugs, Daffy, Speedy and the Road Runner hiding behind a column. The chicken was so excited. It was the first time he was glad to see Bugs since when the rabbit broke his promise.

"Son! I'm so glad…"

"Shh!" did the rabbit.

"Oups! Sorry." The feathered genie came near his friends. "I'm sorry, Bugs. But I can't help you. I say, my new master is the villain of this story!"

"Ah! Don't worry, Foggy. Just see what ya can do to help us. Besides, I know what to do. They don't call me a 'rascally rabbit' for nothin'!"

Bugs, Daffy and Speedy came silently towards the lamp who was on the throne. Meanwhile, Lola continued to seduce Sam.

"Your mustache is so softly. And so… red!" she said.

She put her arms around the outlaw's head. Then, discreetly, she motionned Bugs to come.

"And what do you think of the rabbit?" asked Sam.

"What rabbit?" said Lola innocently.

However, Marvin saw Bugs coming to the lamp.

"Sa…"

Suddenly, the martian was caught by Daffy and Speedy. The duck and the mouse whispered between them.

"Try to cover his mouth." said Daffy to Speedy.

"But where is su mouth?" asked the mouse.

Accidentally, Marvin knock over a bowl. Sam was about to turn. However, if he do that, he would see Bugs! Fortunately, Sam didn't have the time to turn as Lola grabbed him and… kiss him?! Seeing that, Bugs was disgusted. Daffy, Speedy and even Marvin were disgusted as well, maybe even more.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Speedy.

"Don't forget, Bugs. Ya kissed her BEFORE this guy did." thought Bugs.

Then, Sam and Lola stopped to kiss. The sorcerer certainly had pleasure to do that. However, he saw something on Lola's crown. There was a reflection of somebody. Somebody named… Bugs Bunny! The villain turned and saw the rabbit trying to reach the lamp. With his scepter, he shooted a lightning to the lamp who was threw far away from Bugs, somewhere in the room.

"Ooooooooh! How many time do I have to kill you, you vermint?!"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not so bright in mathematics, doc."

Daffy and Speedy ran to the lamp. Seeing them, Sam shooted a first lightning on Speedy (being faster than Daffy). The mouse became… a mouse pad (Nice one, isn't it?). Then, Sam shooted a second lightning, this time on Daffy. The latter was able to avoid it. However, the lightning hit a column who fell just in front of the duck. Panicking, Daffy hidden himself behind the column and started to suck his thumb. Lola ran to the lamp. This time, Sam emprisonned her inside a giant hourglass. Right after this, sand started to fell on her.

"Lola!" exclaimed Bugs.

"Beep! Beep!"

The blue bird came quickly and tried to reach the lamp. Again, the sorcerer used his magic to transformed the bird, this time as a roasted Road Runner (I know a certain coyote who would like to be in this chapter. Anyway…). Sylvester didn't do anything.

"I already say it: it's better to cooperate rather than to protest."

Meanwhile, Marvin cheered his boss.

"Alright! You are doing very well! Just kick him…"

Suddenly, Marvin was interrupted when Foghorn appeared near him and kicked the martian innocently with his elbow. Then, Bugs tried to take the lamp again. But when he took it in his hands, Sam shooted on the lamp. The lamp flied in the air, passed through the ceilling and fell on the roof.

"Marvin! Bring me back the lamp!" ordered the outlaw.

"Of course, I have to do the job all by myself!" angrily thought the martian as he stood up.

Marvin summoned a jet pack and put it on his back. He flied towards the hole on the ceilling. Meanwhile, Bugs took a sword charged to Sam. The latter shooted on a column who fell between Bugs and Sam. The latter shooted some energy balls on his ennemy. The rabbit hidden himself behind the column. With his sword, he was able to avoid those energy balls. Suddenly, one of them landed on the floor behind Bugs, making a hole behind the rabbit.

"That was close." said the rabbit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daffy was still sucking his thumb behind a column. Then, he stopped to suck his thumb. With his hands on his head, he panicked much more.

"What am I gonna do? What would Scheherazad do? What would Sinbad the Sailor do? What would Ali Baba do? What would Damian Drake do? What would Duck Dodgers do?" Suddenly, the duck realized something. "Wait a minute!... I'M Duck Dodgers!" Then, he stood up and spinned around many times. Then, he appeared with a green shirt, a green hat with a yellow ball on a string and a red cape. "A-ha! It's time for me to give a happy ending to this story!"

Bugs continued to avoid Sam's energy balls. This thing could continue for many hours.

"If only I could reach the lamp…" said the rabbit.

Suddenly, Daffy appeared besides Bugs.

"Don't worry, Bugsy pal! For you, I will take the lamp and bring it back here, in your hands." said the duck.

Now, Bugs was in disbelief.

"Ya, Daffy? Ya really think that ya are able to take the lamp?"

"Indubitably, because no one is able to succeed missions very well other than…" Then, Daffy jumped in the air, took a heroic position and stuck his left finger in the air while a yellow aura surrounded him. "DUCK DODGERS IN THE TWENTY-FOUR AND A HALF CENTURY!"

Suddenly, the duck fell in the hole behind the rabbit. Bugs came slowly near the hole to see his friend falling. Then…

POW!

The duck fell on his head. Without waiting, he stood up immediately.

"No more time to lose!" He saw a lot of rockets on a wall near him. Daffy took one of them and put it on his back. "Duck Dodgers to the rescue!"

BOOM!

The rocket exploded, hurting Daffy. The latter took a second rocket.

"Duck Dodgers to the…"

BOOM!

Another explosion happened. Then, the duck took a third rocket.

"Duck Dodge…"

BOOM!

Another explosion again. This time, Daffy glared angrily at a fourth rocket.

"Duck." He said simply.

BOOM!

Suddenly, Daffy flied from the hole with a fifth rocket on his back.

"It's you-know-who to the rescue!" Then, he turned to the readers as he said "It helps if you don't say the name."

After this, the duck flied to the hole in the ceilling ready to steal the lamp from Marvin the Martian. The latter was about to take the lamp. Then, he heard something. He turned and saw Daffy coming to him.

"Well, well. Here's the duck. As I can see, you changed your clothes."

"If I changed my clothes, it's only to become… DUCK DODGERS IN THE TWENTY-FOUR AND A…"

BOOM!

Again, another explosion happened, destroying Daffy's rocket.

"Whatever, I don't need it." said the duck.

"Prepare to die, Dodgers!" said Marvin.

"Oh! Enough with the clichés!"

Without waiting, Daffy and Marvin took a metallic stick from their pocket. Each ennemies pushed on a button on the stick. Then, each stick let appear a light beam. The two adversaries were gonna fighting each other with… light-sabers!

"I hope George Lucas won't sue us." said Marvin.

Here's how started a fight between a duck and a martian.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bugs continued his fight against Sam.

"You won't be able to hide yourself, you vermint!"

"Hey! Give me some time, will ya? I need to think about how to defeat ya. That's how great heroes are doin'. Like Superman, who is fightin' for Truth, Justice and the American Way!"

"The American Way?! Here's what I'm thinking about the American Way!" exclaimed the villain.

Using his magic powers, the outlaw summoned a giant american flag. The latter fell to the ground and was gonna crush Bugs. Fortunately, the latter ran fast enough and was able to avoid the flag.

"Bugs!"

The rabbit turned and saw the hourglass with Lola inside. He almost forgot her. Gradually, more sand covered the female rabbit.

"Don't worry, Lola! I'm comin'!"

The rabbit ran to the hourglass. However, fire surrounded him.

"What do you think of this change of temperature? Ha!" laughed Sam.

"Well, thinkin' about it… Ya are usin' a ring of fire to trap me. Hum, are ya fearin' me, ya not-so-big… bully!" exclaimed Bugs.

Then, Sam came in the ring of fire. With a sinister smile, he seemed to have something behind his head.

"A bull, huh? You think I'm a bull, huh?! Let's see how bull I can be!"

Suddenly, he started to change his appearance. Sam transformed litteraly into a bull. But not a normal one. He became a quadruple-sized, fire-snorting version of a normal bull. Seeing this, Bugs panicked as he let his sword falling to the ground and was slack-jawed while his eyes popped out.

"Note to myself: never insultin' the most powerful villain in the world." said the rabbit as he turned to the readers.

While the rabbit took back his sword, the ring of fire disappeared. Sam charged towards his ennemy. Then, Bugs was able to run the more he could and came behind the giant bull. The latter turned to see the rabbit. However, the latter was nowhere to be seen.

"What in tarnation! Where's this vermint?"

"Hum, excuse-me dear, but could ya turn around?"

The bull turned and saw the rabbit with a rubber band. Bugs put the rubber band on Sam's horns. He stretched the band for some miles. Then, he placed a boulder in it. Letting it go, the boulder came directly to Sam's face and…

BANG!

"Oooooooooh! You vermint!"

Suddenly, Bugs appeared with a large sombrero. The tune 'Las Chiapanecas' was played in the background. While doing a little dance, Bugs slapped Sam's face. The latter tried to slap his ennemy, but Bugs slapped him again before he could do it. Bugs danced some more before slapping Sam's face another time. The latter was about to slap him as well. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at his tail. Then, he looked at the rabbit who slapped him again. The carrot eater danced some more. Having enough of that, Sam charged to the rabbit. The latter jumped into a hole, covering the latter with the sombrero. The bull stopped near the hole. Quickly, Bugs' hand came from the hole and pinched Sam's nose.

"Ooooooooh! That's enough, rabbit!" exclaimed the bull. He placed his left horn in the hole and brang back Bugs from that hole. The rabbit smiled stupidly before running. "Hey! Come back here!"

Suddenly, Bugs got an idea.

"Hey! Isn't it John Wayne?"

"Where?" asked the sorcerer as he turned to and tried to see the late famous western actor.

With his sword, Bugs took this time to hurt the bull.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooowwwwwww!" screamed the villain.

Meanwhile, Foghorn transformed himself into a bunch of cheerleaders with the letter 'B' on their shirt.

"Come on! Go on! Do it! You can stick your sword on that bull!" exclaimed the cheerleaders.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CHICKEN!" yelled Sam to the feathered genie.

Then, Foghorn waved boredly a tiny flag with a 'S' on it.

"Sam, Sam, he's our man. If he's defeated… HURRAY!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Daffy and Marvin were still fighting each other. This fight was as enjoyable as any light-sabers fights from any Star Wars movies. They were fighting face-to-face.

"I shall always loathe you, Dodgers." said Marvin.

However, Daffy was disgusted to hear that.

"You shall always love me?! Eeeew!" exclaimed the duck.

"I said 'loathe', you idiot!"

"You said 'love'!"

"Loathe!"

"Love!"

"Loathe!"

"You love a duck."

"I loathe a duck!

* * *

With his horn, the bull hurt the rabbit. The latter landed far away from Sam. As he stood up, Bugs saw an enormous diamond. He decided to jump on it and to use it like a skateboard. Then, he came on the american flag. Seeing this, Bugs got an idea. He took a surfer position and sang.

Bugs: **Surfin' USA!**

Suddenly, the diamond stopped to continue his way. Bugs was threwing and landed on the bull. He hurt him with his sword again. Sam yelled painfully again. Having enough, he made Bugs falling to the ground and crushed him with his paw. The carrot eater tried to free himself, but it didn't work. Also, he lost his sword. He was trapped!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! What else can you do to beat me? Nothing! Almost all your friends have been defeated, Marvin is probably winning his fight against the duck right now, your sweetheart will miss oxygen very soon and your genie is working for me! Without this magical chicken, you are nothing!"

Bugs looked to his right and saw Foghorn. The latter simply shrugged, meaning he can't do something to help him. Suddenly, Bugs got an idea.

"My genie? My genie!" He smirked before looking at Sam with a determined face. "It happens that this genie has more powers than anybody else. Even more than ya, for example!"

"What?!" said the villain, confused.

"After all, HE'S the one who gave ya your powers. He can take them away as well in a blinkeye! Admit it, Sam. Compared to Foghorn, ya're only second rate!"

Seeing what's happening, Foghorn was nervous.

"Bugs, what are you doing? What did I have done for that, son?"

"But… you're right, rabbit! He's more powerful than me… not for long!" exclaimed the bull.

While still crushing his ennemy, Sam came near the chicken. The latter was more nervous.

"Don't listen to him. He… he… he was only doing a joke! That's a joke, son!... I mean, that's a joke, master!"

"Foghorn, I made my decision! For my third wish, I wish to be the most powerful genie… in the world!" exclaimed Sam.

The chicken sighed sadly.

"Fine. If this is what you want." Then, he glared at the carrot eater. "Very well done, Bugs." he said sarcastically.

Then, the chicken shooted a lightning to the sorcerer. The latter stopped to be a bull, releashing Bugs. Without waiting, the rabbit ran to the hourglass, who was almost full of sand. With his sword, he broke the hourglass, freeing Lola. The princess coughed difficultly, but was able to breath normally. At the same time, Sam took the appearance of an enormous genie with a dark grey skin and a big dark red mustache.

"Finally! I'm the most powerful being in the world! WAHOO!" exclaimed the villain.

Seeing this, Lola couldn't believe her eyes.

"What did you do that?"

"Trust me! Ya will see!"

* * *

On the roof, Marvin was winning against the duck. The latter fell on his back. The martian held the lamp in his right hand while his left hand was holding his light-saber. He pointed his arm to his adversary.

"It's about time. When I'll give the lamp to Sam, you better hope to have an honorable death, you duck!"

Daffy was terrified. It seemed like he failed. Suddenly, the hole in the roof became larger. The two adversaries saw Sam in his genie form. The villain grew gradually. Daffy and Marvin didn't believe their eyes. Then, the duck realized that the martian was more occupied to see Sam than to keep an eye on his adversary. Taking advantage of that, Daffy made Marvin falling on his back by hitting the martian's legs with his right leg. Marvin lost the lamp who fell in the duck's hands. The latter smirked, proud of what he did. Meanwhile, Sam was celebrating his new powers.

"Nobody can't stop me! I'm invincible!"

"Hey! Sam! Don't ya think ya are forgettin' somethin'?" asked Bugs. The new genie looked down to see his ennemy. He was confused. "Now that ya are a genie, ya have everythin' with it! Such as bracelets and… a lamp!"

Suddenly, golden bracelets appeared Sam's arms. A black lamp appeared on the floor. Bugs took the black lamp with his hands.

"No! No! NO!" screamed Sam. The diabolical genie was sucked into the lamp. While being sucked, he grabbed Marvin and brang him to the lamp with him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Darn Dark Side!" exclaimed Marvin while being sucked.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers…" said Bugs. Then, Sam and Marvin were completely sucked into the black lamp. "…itty bitty livin' space!" he said while smirking.

Foghorn came near Bugs. He was very impressed by what the rabbit did to defeat Sam.

"Bugs! You have, I say, you have been so brilliant! Congratulations, son!"

The chicken shook the rabbit's hand to congratulate him. Suddenly, the magic used by Sam wasn't working anymore. Speedy became a normal mouse. The Road Runner became… well, a normal Road Runner. Lola and Porky were back to their usual clothes. The pig opened Hector's cage while Lola opened Tweety's cage (who wasn't electrified anymore). When Porky took the puppy version of Hector in his arms, the latter was back to his normal size and crushed the pig. And to finish this, the palace was back to Looneygrabah.

End of chapter.

Alright! The final battle is done! However, there is only one wish left for Bugs Bunny. What will he do? Stay tuned for the final chapter!

Okay, so there's a lot of references to Looney Tunes stuff here. First, the magic carrots (first seen for this parody in chapter 9) are coming from "Super-Rabbit", a short where Bugs parodied the Man of Steel himself. Second, there's the abominable snowman from "The Abominable Snow Rabbit" (starring Bugs and Daffy) who is doing a cameo appearance here. Third, as you can guess, Daffy transformed himself into his most famous role: Duck Dodgers! A part of the original short is used here. Some parts from "Back in Action" are here as well (including Marvin's "Darn Dark Side!"). And a scene from "Of Course You Know This Means War and Peace" (a Duck Dodgers TV series episode) is here as well. Fourth, when Sam became a bull, it's a reference to "Bully for Bugs" (Thanks for Nightw2 who suggested me to use that instead of a snake. Very appreciated!).

Anybody can guess there is a very obvious Star Wars reference here.

There's also this reference to that song called "Surfin' USA". I thought it would be funny to do that when Bugs is using the diamond like Aladdin in the original movie.

Oh! And I also made a reference to a song from "The Return of Jafar". Try to guess which one!

Read and review!


	16. A Whole New Life

To answer looneytunecrazy about the reference to a song from "The Return of Jafar", just take a look at when Bugs is saying to Sam that Foghorn is more powerful than him, just before Sam decides to use his third wish to be a genie.

And so… after many weeks to write this story, it's time to come to an end. What would happen to Bugs and Lola? You'll know the answer in the following minutes. Here's the final chapter…

Chapter 16: A Whole New Life

"Will you push yourself? You're taking all the empty space, you idiot!" yelled Sam.

"Idiot!? You are the idiot! You're the one who did that stupid wish! And you forced me to go in that lamp with you!" angrily said Marvin.

"Do you really think that I would let myself being alone in this lamp for eternity?! Never!"

As you can see, the cowboy and the martian were still in the black lamp. They were disputing each other for what happens recently. Bugs smirked as he was holding this lamp.

"Hey! Sam! I guess ya weren't so careful with what ya were wishin', isn't it?"

"I… hate… you… rabbit!" exclaimed the outlaw.

"Watch out!" Everyone turned and saw Daffy falling to the ground. He crushed himself like a pancake. As he came back to normal, he changed his Duck Dodgers clothes for his hat and his vest. The duck held Foghorn's lamp in his hands. "Maybe it was painful, but it was well worth anyway."

Bugs turned his face to see the black lamp. Then, he turned and smiled to Foghorn. The latter soon understood what the rabbit had in mind.

"Give me that, son. I would like, I say, I would like to do something with that." The chicken took Sam's lamp. He transformed himself into a baseball player. Foghorn was about to throw the lamp. "To the Barn of Wonders for ten thousand years, here's a HOME-RUN!"

Then, with his finger, he just flicked the lamp who was now thrown to many miles away from the palace.

"So long, Screwy! See ya in St-Louis!" exclaimed Bugs as he waved his ennemy. Suddenly, he felt like somebody was holding his right hand. The rabbit turned and realized that this somebody was none other than Lola. He sighed. It was time to finish THAT thing. "Lola, I'm so sorry that I lied to ya. I should have tell ya from the start that I wasn't a prince. So…"

"Listen to me. I don't care about you being a prince or not." interrupted Lola. "There's one thing I want to know… Do you love me?"

"Huh… of course, I love ya! I always loved ya ever since I saw ya in the marketplace. If there's one thing I would never lie about it, it's love."

"I say, you could even use this lie detector to check by yourself." said Foghorn as he summoned a lie detector and put it in front of the princess.

"Hum, don't ya think ya are doing too much, Foghorn?" asked Bugs.

Lola sighed as she took the lie detector… and threw it away. Then, she took the rabbit's hands.

"I don't need it. And I clearly understand why you pretended to be a prince. You did it because you love me and you want to be with me, that we could be together, you and me, forever."

"Yes…" The rabbits looked directly into each other's eyes. They were sad. "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. Now that I'm not a prince anymore, we can't be husband and wife." said Bugs.

Foghorn watched the scene. He felt bad to see these two being separated forever. Lola made a tears. Then, she became furious.

"I hate that stupid law about my wedding! I hate that more than anything else! Bugs… I love you. It's with you that I want to share this whole new world and nobody else!"

"Hum, Bugs? Don't you forget that you have a third wish, son?"

Foghorn came near the rabbits with his lamp that he took from Daffy's hands.

"But, Foggy. I was plannin' to use your third wish to free ya. Don't ya remember?"

"Oh! No!" Daffy came near the carrot eater. "With all the things we have been through since the beginning of this fanfiction, there's no way you will use the third wish to free that feathered genie! You MUST wish to be a prince again!"

"But, Daf…"

"There's no 'But, Daf' here! I…" Daffy stopped as he realized that Bugs was upset. His face was sad. For once, the duck felt something he rarely feel. He felt like… being guilty? He sighed as he said: "Oh… forget it. Just do whatever you want."

Bugs was really surprised. Did Daffy say that he didn't care what his friend would do?

"Daffy… are ya alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Bugs… You know, I can a nice guy sometimes. I'm not a jerk all the time. Besides, you were, and still are, my first real friend, right?"

The rabbit was touched by what his black-feathered friend just said. Slowly, he came near him… and hugged him, with tears in his eyes. The duck was uncomfortable at first. But he shrugged right after this. Bugs let him go, still with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Daffy. Ya are the best friend I ever had."

"Yeah, whatever… Now, do what you have to do. I want to see this finished as soon as possible."

"Right." The rabbit turned to see the chicken. "Like I said before, I was plannin' to use your third wish to free ya. Don't ya remember?"

"Ha! Freedom! I say, it's a thing who doesn't matter at all. Prisonner of a lamp, it's not so bad." Then, Foghorn pushed Bugs and Lola together. "However, love, I say, love, THAT'S something who does matter, son! Bugs, you will never meet a girl like Lola in ten thousand years." Then, he came near the carrot eater as he whispered "Trust me, son. I know what I'm saying. I checked!"

The rabbit didn't know what to do. He looked at Foghorn. Then, he looked at Lola. Finally, he came near the girl he loved, put his right hand on Lola's cheek and took her left hand. The rabbits looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Lola… I love ya too. And it's also with ya that I want to share this whole new world and nobody else. But I can't continue to be someone I'm not…"

The princess put her right hand on the carrot eater's hand. With a sad face, she looked at the rabbit she loved, who must do the right thing.

"I understand…" she said.

The carrot eater turned to see the chicken.

"Foghorn, I wish your freedom." said Bugs.

The feathered genie prepared himself to make the final wish coming true.

"Here's some magic to make a prince! And now…" Suddenly, he realized what his master just said. "What?!"

He was surprised. Looking at his master, Foghorn seemed to misunderstood what he just said. Did Bugs said THAT wish? Smiling, Bugs was holding the lamp.

"Foggy, ya are free."

Slowly, the lamp came into the airs and started to shine. Suddenly, lightning came from the lamp and touched the genie. Everybody else watched in amazement. Then, after a moment, Foghorn's bracelets became dust. Then, the lamp fell to the ground, completely useless. Foghorn took the lamp. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was… free?

"Free?... I'm free?" Then, he smiled as he excitedly said: "I'm free! FREE!... Wait a minute!" However, the chicken wasn't so sure. Was he really free? Foghorn came near Bugs and gave him the lamp. "Quick! Wish for something! Anything!... I know! Wish for the largest garden of carrots in the world!"

"Hum… I wish for the largest garden of carrots in the world!"

"Never! Ha! That's a joke, son!" As he laughed, Foghorn ran all-around the room and shook everybody's hand, even Tweety's, Sylvester's and Hector's hands. Then, he appeared with a suitcase that he started to fill. "Ah! I always wanted to visit the world! And I will visit every country that young Yakko Warner mentionned in his famous song!"

Then, he started to sing as he filled his suitcase.

Foghorn: **United States, Canada**

**Mexico, Panama**

**Haiti, Jamaica, Peru**

**Republic Dominican**

**Cuba, Carri…**

Suddenly, he stopped singing as he saw Bugs. The latter was looking sad. Like if he was sad to see his newest friend leaving.

"Foggy, I… well…" Foghorn came near the rabbit. Then, they both hugged each other. "I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you as well, son. Whatever what any idiots would say, to me, you will always be a prince. And that's not a joke, son."

Bugs and Foghorn stopped to hug. Porky saw the scene from the beginning. With a determinated face, the pig came near the others.

"He-he-he-he's right! This genie is r-r-r-r-right! Bugs, according to m-m-m-m-me, you have entirely proven your w-w-w-w-worth. The real problem here, it's the l-l-l-l-law!"

Lola was wondering what his father had in mind.

"Dad? What the…?"

"Hey! L-l-l-let me talk! I'm t-t-t-t-t-the sultan of this kingdom, r-r-r-r-right? So, from n-n-n-now on, the p-p-p-p-princess will only marry the one s-s-s-s-she truely love, whatever it is a prince or n–n-n-n-not."

As she heard her father talking, Lola gradually smiled widely. Then, she turned and ran towards Bugs.

"Him! I choose him!" she said excitedly. Bugs grabbed her, twirled her above the floor and put her on the floor. "I choose you, Bugs Bunny!"

"Oh, just call me Bugs."

Suddenly, Daffy jumped on the sultan's legs and started to kiss his feet.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, your majesty!"

"W-w-w-well, I never thought I would s-s-s-s-see a duck being so happy b-b-b-b-b-because of two lovers being f-f-f-f-finally t-t-t-together."

"I don't care about that! I'm happy because I would never have to live like a poor! Thank you so much, your royalty! You are such a nice guy, you know?"

Bugs and Lola both laughed when they saw Daffy thanking Porky. Then, the two rabbits looked deeply at each other's eyes. Finally! They were able to live together because there was no law against that. Holding each other's arms, they were about to kiss when Foghorn came between them, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, two hats (a Yoshi hat on a Knuckles hat) and golf clubs.

"Oh! That's so wonderful! Come on! Let's hug together!" He grabbed Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Speedy, the Road Runner, Porky, Sylvester, Hector and Tweety in his arms. The chicken hugged all of them. "Does it mind you if I kiss the mouse?" He kissed Speedy, but was soon disgusted. "Yuck! I say, he's too much furry!"

"Disculpa-me!" apologized Speedy.

"It's alright, son." Then, the chicken put all of them on the floor. "And now, sorry to leave you already, but I have to go. So, here I go!" In a second, Foghorn left the balcony and flied to the sky. At the same time, he waved his friends, who waved him as well. "See you next time, long ears lovebirds! Bye bye, blue bird! And goodbye to everyone else! I'm history! I mean, I'm mythology! No, I say, I'm free!!"

The chicken disappeared in the sky, ready to have good vacations.

* * *

Later that night, fireworks exploded in the sky. At the same time, Bugs and Lola were on the Road Runner's back. To celebrate their happy ending, they decided to do another trip in the sky and to sing their lucky song again. While looking at each other's eyes and holding each other's hands, they totally enjoyed what they were living at this moment.

Bugs: **A whole new world**

Lola: **A whole new life**

Bugs and Lola: **For you and me!**

Off-Screen Chorus: **A whole new world!**

Then, the rabbits leaned and kissed each other. Then, the Road Runner flied towards the moon. Suddenly, the moon got the face of a familiar chicken who laughed histerically. Suddenly, Foghorn grabbed the movie and grinned at the readers.

"Made you look!... Oh! And since the pig, I say, since the pig isn't here right now to say it, I'll do it instead. That's all, folks!"

Then, the chicken put the movie back to normal. The following words appeared:

That's all, Folks!

Awwwwwwwwwwww! Bugs and Lola are just simply cuuuuuuuute together!

Alright! My first English-Language story, my first parody story as well as my first Looney Tunes story is done! Of course, someday, I'll do a Looney Tunes version of "The Return of Jafar" called "The Return of Yosemite Sam" as well as a LT version of "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" called "Bugs Bunny and the King of Thieves". But I have other things I want to do first. And one of them is my next project. It's gonna be a parody of the Adventure storyline of Super Smash Bros. Brawl named "The Subspace Emissary". And it's gonna be called "The Cartoon Subspace Emissary"! A story that will be done in the Cartoon Crossover section. And if you like Looney Tunes (if you don't, what are you doing here, anyway?!), you will like "The Cartoon Subspace Emissary" because it's gonna star the Looney Tunes as the Mario characters (including Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) with Bugs Bunny himself as the Red-Wearing Italian Plumber!

Bugs: Hey! Folks! It's the Super Bugs Bunny Bros. Super Show! Do the Bunny!

Me: Nice one, Bugs! And if you like Aladdin as well, you will enjoy the fact Aladdin will play Link! And the other Aladdin characters will be here as well, playing the other Legend of Zelda characters.

Oh! And if you are wondering, the Yoshi hat and the Knuckles hat is a reference to two parodies of the same movie I'm planning to do: A Mario version of "Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers" called "Mario, Luigi, Yoshi: The Three Musketeers" and a Sonic version called "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles: The Three Musketeers". But don't worry. Knuckles won't be as stupid as Goofy. And Tails won't have a short-tempered like Donald. And since Genie was wearing a Goofy hat in the original movie, well…

Do I even have to tell you where this Yakko Warner song is coming from?

Read and review!


End file.
